Ejército de Descarte
by cbianco
Summary: Un nuevo mal acecha los tiempos de la próxima generación. Y los hijos de los héroes del pasado no piensan quedarse al margen de la lucha que se avecina. Hugo, Lily, Lucy y Louis. Fic en dos capitulos.
1. Capítulo 1

Era una noche bastante ajetreada dentro de El Caldero Chorreante, el bullicio de las conversaciones fluía constantemente, eso era bastante normal la mayoría de las noches. Muchos de los magos y brujas que realizaban las compras en el Callejón Diagon utilizaban la conexión floo del local para volver a sus hogares después de tomarse un par de copas o comer un tentempié. A eso había que sumarle los viajeros que se alojaban en posada viniendo de todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña, o desde otras partes del mundo.

El local había mejorado bastante desde que Hannah Abbott, ahora Longbottom, se había hecho cargo después de que el anterior dueño se hubiera retirado. Solo se necesito una buena mano de pintura, algunos mubles nuevos, un poco más de iluminación y mucha limpieza para que el local pudiera finalmente reencontrarse con su gloría pasada. Ahora era uno de los lugares más concurridos del Londres mágico.

Entre todo el bullicio podía observarse a una bonita joven de cabello rubio y un largo delantal blanco que recorría las mesas llevando cervezas y whiskys de fuego a los parroquianos. Era Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville Longbottom profesor de Hogwarts y reconocido héroe de la guerra contra Voldemort a finales del siglo XX.

La chica dejó unas cervezas en una mesa, cobró en otra y se dirigió a la barra esperando que alguien más la llamara, lo que seguramente sería pronto. En esos cortos instantes de paz su mente comenzó a recapitular lo que había acontecido en su vida en los últimos meses. Había terminado finalmente su instrucción mágica y ahora estaba ayudando a su madre en la posada que había sido su hogar. Su padre parecía tener la ilusión de que siguiera estudiando Herbología. Ya que, para orgullo paterno, sus calificaciones eran muy buenas en la materia. Su hermano, que era auror desde hacia un par de años, quería que fuera cualquier cosa menos auror. Según él no iba a estar cuidando de su hermanita todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo ella no quería ser investigadora ni auror, sino que, estaba decidida a ser medí maga y, trabajar en el caldero le estaba ayudando a ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder despreocuparse por un tiempo. Estar al pendiente de la taberna, la posada y los empleados era un trabajo difícil especialmente en ciertos momentos del año y su madre agradecía su ayuda.

Pero no todo era color de rosas en el mundo mágico, desde hacia un par de años la actividad de magos oscuros había estado aumentando algunos seguidores de la ideología de Voldemort había estado organizándose en las sombras, manteniendo un perfil bajo. Habían elegido a un líder, una misteriosa mujer conocida solo por un enigmático nombre: Duchess.

En ese momento una voz trajo a Alice nuevamente a la realidad.

-¡Oye preciosa!- dijo un cliente que estaba cerca de ella. -¡Deja de soñar y llena mi vaso otra vez que tengo sed!-

Alice contó mentalmente hasta diez, tomó una bandeja circular, sirvió un vaso con la medida correspondiente y se acercó a la mesa de mala gana. En la misma estaban sentados tres magos barrigones de cincuenta años, más o menos, con el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol, que traspiraban a mares y la observaban descaradamente sin ningún disimulo.

La hija de Neville dejó el vaso, retiró algunos que estaban vacíos y sin decir una palabra más dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Gracias primor!- dijo el mago que la había llamado palmeándole el trasero mientras sus amigotes reían sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.

La chica inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y sin preocuparse lo que traía le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al mago. Antes de que los borrachos pudieran reaccionar sacó su varita y los tres salieron despedidos por la puerta principal. Alice caminó hasta la salida de la taberna y vio que los magos buscaba sus varitas mientras intentaban ponerse de pie en el resbaloso suelo cubierto de nieve.

-¿Buscaban esto?- dijo Alice mientras levantaba tres varitas.

-Devuélveme mi varita.- dijo uno de los borrachos que tenía más problemas para mantenerse derecho.

-Me deben diez galeones.- dijo Alice tranquilamente. -Son ocho Whiskys de fuego cada uno, cuatro vasos rotos, una bandeja doblada y no se molesten en dejar propina.-

-Nosotros no rompimos nada.- se quejó uno de los borrachos.

-Paguen o no entran nunca más.- sentencio Alice observado a los magos con sus ojos azules.

Lentamente los galeones fueron apareciendo y la chica les arrojó sus varitas.

-Están vetados por un mes.- dijo la chica duramente mientras golpeaba su varita sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada. -Y si vuelven a comportarse así olvídense de entrar aquí o Las Tres escobas o El Cabeza de Cerdo. Rosmerta y Abeforth me conocen desde pequeña y no les va agradar saber esto.-

Los tres magos mascullaron por lo bajo y comenzaron a alejarse de mala gana algo avergonzados porque una mocosa a la que le doblaban la edad los hubiera sacado de esa manera. Alice por su parte te dirigió a la barra, donde su madre estaba esperándola, y dejó los galeones que le habían entregado.

-Un cliente me avisó.- dijo Hannah simplemente cuando su hija hubo cerrado la caja -Dijo, si no recuerdo mal, que esa simpática jovencita que estaba atendiendo se peleó con unos borrachos.-

-Me tocaron el trasero, mamá.- se defendió Alice.

-Lo sé…- dijo su madre. -Y me alegra saber que te puedes defender.-

-Parece que tu lo sabes pero otros ni se dan por enterados de que soy perfectamente capaz…- pero no terminó la frase sino que lanzó un suspiro.

Hannah esbozó una sonrisa pero decidió no meterse en el tema que su hija estaba a punto de tocar antes de contenerse.

-Son las once ya.- dijo la mujer, mientras le entregaba un balde con agua que olía a fertilizante -Tu encárgate de esto y yo atenderé el bar hasta la hora de cierre, cariño.-

La muchacha tomó el balde y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Normalmente su padre se encargaba de regar las plantas del invernadero que había construido en la terraza de la taberna. Pero en estos días estaba ocupado, y no solo por sus deberes en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó a la terraza apuró sus pasos sobre la nieve para llegar a la habitación de cristal que estaba en el centro de la misma.

-Hola Mimby.- dijo la chica afectuosamente cuando entró al invernadero.

La vieja mimbulus Mibletonia de su padre había estado en ese mismo lugar desde que tenía uso de razón. Su padre le había dicho que cuando se la habían regalado no tenía más de veinte centímetros de altura y ahora tenía el tamaño de un hombre adulto.

La planta pareció desperezarse y vibró contenta al sentir la voz de la chica.

-Te traje un poco de fertilizante.- dijo Alice acariciando uno de los carnosos tallos de la planta. -Sé que es el que te gusta.-

En una casa normal Alice hubiera tenido un perro, o un gato… pero esta no era una casa normal. Ahora Mimby estaba en sus últimos años, podía notarse que sus hojas no tenían la fuerza de antes. A Alice siempre le gustó la planta y estaba segura que la extrañaría. Cuando era niña y acompañaba a su padre a cuidar el invernadero Mimby le tenía mucha paciencia y le permitía que la tocara o le colgara adornos de navidad sin molestarse en lo más mínimo.

-Que descanses.- dijo la muchacha y la planta movió ligeramente sus hojas en despedida.

La chica comenzó a descender nuevamente las escaleras y cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la barra sintió que alguien la atrapaba suavemente por detrás. Pero esas manos masculinas eran familiares y no se sentían nada mal. Ella sabía exactamente a quien pertenecían. Cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a un muchacho alto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules que reconoció perfectamente.

-¡Hugo!- dijo Alice abrazando a su novio y tras desprenderse de él agregó tratando de sonar molesta pero sin conseguirlo, se veía demasiado guapo en su uniforme de auror como para que se enfadara. -¡Estoy muy enojada contigo! No puedes asustarme así.-

-Me reconociste.- dijo Hugo tranquilamente con una media sonrisa. -Y di la verdad, te gustó. Además sabías que iba a venir cuando terminara en la academia de aurores.-

Alice se cruzó de brazos y observó los ojos azules del muchacho, para lo cual necesito levantar la mirada ya que le sacaba bastante estatura.

-Puede ser que te haya reconocido pero…- la chica no pudo seguir hablando porque fue callada por un beso de su novio.

-¿Decía señorita Longbottom?- preguntó Hugo.

-No sé que iba a decir.- dijo la chica volviendo a besar al muchacho. Desde que habían dejado Hogwarts tenían cada vez menos tiempo para verse, especialmente desde que Hugo había comenzado la academia de aurores y seguramente tendrían aun menos cuando ella ingresara a San Mungo.

En ese momento se volvió a la barra. Su madre le hizo un gesto cómplice y le indicó una de las mesas que estaba junto a la pared. Alice agradeció el gesto de su madre con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Hugo para dirigirse a la mesa.

-El resto debe estar por llegar en un par de minutos.- dijo Hugo mientras aprovechaba los poco instantes que tenía de intimidad con su novia antes de que el resto del equipo se presentara.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la academia?- preguntó Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Hugo entre las suyas.

-Lo normal.- dijo Hugo. -Entrenamientos y más entrenamientos… James llenó mi casillero de espuma de afeitar.-

Alice no pudo contener una sonrisa al imaginarse a Hugo abriendo su casillero mientras una catarata de espuma caía del mismo.

-No es gracioso.- dijo Hugo sin poder contener una sonrisa. -Son esas cosas que se hacen a los novatos y se aprovechan porque soy su primo menor.-

-Igualmente es gracioso.- respondió Alice.

-¿Y a ti como te ha ido?- preguntó Hugo.

-Oh lo mismo de siempre.- respondió la hija de Neville. -Estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso. Sacando borrachos molestos que no entienden… que mi trasero no es de dominio público.-

Ni bien terminó de decir la última frase se dio cuenta que había sido un error. Pero por más que lo intentara no podía ocultarle secretos.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Hugo mientras su rostro dejaba ver la furia que sentía mientras alzaba la cabeza observando en todas direcciones en busca del culpable. -¿Quién fue?-

-Hugh no, por favor.- dijo Alice suavemente mientras ponía su manos sobre el pecho del muchacho tratando de calmarlo. -No lo volverán a intentar me asegure de eso.-

-¡Quienes se creen que son!- dijo Hugo con el rostro color escarlata.

-Sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser muy… firme.- dijo Alice sonrojándose ligeramente. A ella no le gustaba mucho recurrir a actos violentos.

En ese momento llegó la madre de Alice trayendo un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Hugo habría agradecido algo más fuerte en ese momento.

-No puedo estar más orgullosa de mi hija.- dijo Hannah al muchacho ni bien llegó sabiendo perfectamente que podía haberlo puesto así al novio de su hija. -Los desarmó, los lanzó fuera y golpear a ese sujeto con la bandeja fue un movimiento muy bueno… no te preocupes por mi niña Hugo, ella sabe defenderse. Disfruten las cervezas niños.-

Y sin más los dejó solos otra vez.

-¿Le rompiste una bandeja en la cara?- preguntó Hugo bastante más calmado.

-Era de metal… solo se dobló.- respondió Alice acurrucándose sobre el hombro de su novio. -Los eché por un mes pero no creo que quieran volver.-

Hugo solo sonrió al imaginarse el daño que podía haberle hecho a la nariz del sujeto. Aunque le gustaba ser un caballero en resplandeciente armadura para Alice, sabía que su novia no era ninguna damisela en apuros.

En ese momento escucharon que la red floo se activaba, cuando levantaron la vista hacia la chimenea de la posada vieron a un chico y una chica ambos pelirrojos que la pareja conocía bastante bien.

-Hola chicos.- dijo la joven sonriendo alegremente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Era Lily, la hija del héroe más famoso del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. De pequeña había sido bastante parecida a su madre, Ginny, pero a medida que fue creciendo se fue volviendo más parecida a su abuela paterna. La chica vestía bastante casual con jeans, un sweater de cuello alto blanco, una chaqueta castaña y usaba el cabello largo.

-No estamos interrumpiendo nada ¿no?- dijo el muchacho que acompañaba a Lily.

Era el hijo menor de Bill y Fleur, Louis, que si bien no le había sido posible heredar los talentos de veela de su madre, muchas chicas de Hogwarts no creían que lo necesitara. El muchacho tenía una barba incipiente vestía de impecable traje y lustrosos zapatos negros

-Nada.- dijeron Alice y Hugo al unísono.

-Pónganse cómodos.- dijo Alice cumpliendo con su rol de anfitriona. -Les voy a traer unas cervezas de mantequilla… está helando afuera.-

En ese momento levitando desde la barra llegaron un par de botellas, cortesía de la esposa de Neville.

-Eso es servicio.- dijo Louis mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa.

Ni bien las botellas tocaron la mesa. En el acceso al Londres muggle apareció una chica de cabello pelirrojo algo ondulado y anteojos. Que cualquiera podría haberla confundido con una versión joven más joven de Ginny Weasley. La chica vestía jeans, un sweater y un sobretodo, el estilo de la ropa era característico de las personas no mágicas.

-¡Lucy!¡Aquí estamos!- dijo Lily al notar la presencia de su prima.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo la muchacha acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento después de haber dejado colgado su sobretodo en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

Lucy Weasley era la hija menor de Percy, junto con sus primos y Alice habían sido grandes amigos en Hogwarts, a pesar de estar en casas diferentes.

-Lamento haber llegado sobre la hora.- dijo Lucy mientras se quitaba los guantes. -No sé que me pasó.-

La chica había heredado el sentido de la puntualidad de su padre.

-Me imagino que debes haber estado con Sean.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa cómplice consiguiendo que su prima se sonrojara visiblemente.

-Es verdad fui a visitarlo.- reconoció la chica.

-¿Y le has dicho que eres una bruja?- preguntó Louis ganándose un golpe de Lily.

La hija de Percy lanzó un triste suspiro y observó a su primo con sus ojos azules. Su mente viajo al momento en el cual había conocido al muchacho que la hacia suspirar de amor.

Había decidido que después de diecisiete años, finalmente era hora de visitar el Londres Muggle. Sus padres nunca habían sido muy aficionados a visitar las partes de Inglaterra en las que no habían magos. Pero Lucy desde había años, gracias a las historias de su abuelo Arthur, tenía intriga por ver lo que sucedía fuera. Su tía Hermione, que era la mejor opción al momento de conseguir información sobre el mundo muggle, le había conseguido una guía turística de Londres y después de innumerables consejos la dejó ir pareciendo un poco preocupada por ella.

La verdad es que lo había pasado muy bien. Visito el Big Ben, el parlamento, el palacio de Buckingham y, a medida que la noche se iba acercando se dio cuenta que debería tomarle un par de días más ver todo lo que figuraba en la guía, finalmente decidió que simplemente caminaría para buscar un lugar para desaparecerse y retomaría la visita el día siguiente. Según lo que le había dicho su tía debía evitar unas cosas llamadas cámaras que estaban en todos lados y que, de alguna forma, estaban grabando todo lo que sucedía.

Cruzó una plaza alegremente mientras guardaba la cámara de fotos que le había prestado su tía Hermione y se dirigió a una calle algo angosta en la cual parecía que no estaban esas molestas cámaras que inundaban la ciudad. Ni bien entró a la solitaria callejuela sintió que alguien tironeaba de su bolso el cual sujetó para evitar perderlo.

De repente se vio rodeada por dos muggles de aspecto desagradable que evidentemente estaban intentando robarla. Pero ella no pensaba soltar su bolso, dentro de el estaba la cámara de su tía que parecía ser bastante valiosa y lo que era más importante, su varita.

-¡Suelta el bolso!- le grito uno de los asaltantes tironeando del mismo.

-¡No!- dijo Lucy dándole una patada en la entrepierna al sujeto.

Pero el otro le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara que casi la desmaya. La chica cayó contra la pared de ladrillos y quedó sentada en el suelo.

-Maldita perra.- dijo el sujeto al que había pateado con dificultad mientras sacaba una navaja. -Voy a cortarte el rostro.-

-¡Laguemos Liver!- dijo el otro tomando el bolso y ayudando a levantar a su secuaz.

En ese momento Lucy escuchó el ruido de una fuerte frenada y vio unas luces azules que giraban. Inmediatamente vio a un par de sujetos usando unos chalecos de color amarillo fluorescente que perseguían a los hombres que le habían robado. Torció la cabeza y vio como golpeaban las piernas de los sujetos con unos garrotes de metal y los traían de vuelta con las manos en la espalda.

-¡Tengo derechos maldito cerdo!- dijo uno que había perdido un par de dientes en la caída. -Esto es brutalidad policial.-

-¡Cierra la boca basura!- dijo uno de los hombres de uniforme de mal modo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza mientras lo metía al automóvil. -¡Esto es brutalidad policial!-

Para Lucy toda la situación había resultado interminable, pero evidentemente habían sido solo unos segundos.

Uno de los uniformados volvió poco después de haber dejado a los criminales en la parte de atrás del vehiculo con su bolso y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-No se mueva señorita.- dijo el hombre que era bastante joven y usaba un sombrero que era muy extraño. -He llamado una ambulancia, todo estará bien.-

Lucy sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el golpe y le costaba muchísimo pensar.

-¿Usted es un folicia?- pregunto después de unos segundos.

-Así es soy un policía.- dijo el hombre que parecía algo preocupado por ver a la chica tan desorientada. -Condestable Sean O'Neil para servirla. ¿Podría decirme su nombre por favor?-

Lucy sabía que esos hombres eran los equivalente a los aurores del mundo mágico.

-Lucy, Lucy Weasley.- dijo la hija de Percy sintiendo que le costaba horrores permanecer despierta.

-Quédese conmigo señorita Weasley.- dijo el hombre obligándola con sus palabras a permanecer conciente. -Tiene algún familiar que pueda contactar.-

-Mi tía Hermione.- dijo Lucy. -Me anotó su número de felétono en un papel, en mi billetera.-

El hombre revolvió el contenido del bolso, ignoró una vara de madera un tanto extraña y sacó la billetera. Dentro encontró un papel que decía "Número de teléfono de la tía Hermione." y aparecían unos números con característica de Londres.

Cuando el hombre levantó la vista los ojos de la chica ya estaban cerrados. Cuando Lucy despertó estaba acostada en una camilla y un médico muggle le estaba pasando una luz sobre los ojos. Y haciéndole preguntas muy molestas pero al final le permitió sentarse.

Pocos minutos después llegó al lugar donde la estaban atendiendo una muy preocupada Hermione acompañada por el policía que le había hecho las preguntas, debía reconocer que no se veía nada mal tenía cabello castaño claro, unos ojos de un bonito color verde y rostro amable.

-Oh Dios… Lucy.- dijo Hermione muy apenada observando el ojo negro que le había quedado y le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Me quisieron robar…- dijo la chica sin poder contener unas lagrimas y agregó sonando algo infantil. -Y me pegaron… y se me rompió tu cámara de fotos, lo lamento mucho tía Mione.-

El apodo le había quedado a Hemione gracias a la dificultad que tenían sus sobrinos pequeños para decir su nombre.

-No me importa esa cámara.- dijo Hermione abrazando a su sobrina para consolarla. -Deberías haber dejado que se llevaran el bolso.-

-Tenias cosas… importantes.- dijo Lucy sin querer mencionar su varita frente al policía.

Hermione entendió perfectamente a que se refería su sobrina.

-Al menos la tarjeta de memoria está intacta.- dijo el hombre sacando un pequeño pedazo de plástico de la cámara que Lucy no tenía la más mínima idea de para que servía. -Y fue muy valiente señorita al enfrentarse a esos dos ladrones. Tenga por seguro que estarán un tiempo en la cárcel.-

-Gracias…- Lucy trató de recordar el nombre que le había dicho antes pero su memoria no estaba demasiado bien en ese momento. Por lo que, con su ojo bueno observó el nombre en la pechera del hombre. -Gracias… Condestable.-

-Estamos para servir.-dijo el joven sonriendo y consiguiendo que Lucy sonriera también. -Y esto es para usted.- dijo pasándole una especie de lata metálica bastante pequeña. -Noté que no tenía uno cuando abrí su bolso y podría venirle bien… aunque espero que no lo necesite-

-Gracias…- dijo Lucy sonriendo y preguntándose que demonios era lo que le estaba dando el muchacho. -Es muy bonito…-

El policía la observó algo extrañado pero no dijo nada. Hermione mientras tanto no se perdía ningún detalle de la conversación entre los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno debo volver al trabajo.- dijo el policía y agregó a modo de saludo. -Señora… señorita.-

-Adiós Condestable.- dijo Lucy observando como el joven se retiraba.

Después de unos segundos se perdió entre la gente que iba y venía por el corredor.

-Nombre raro…- dijo Lucy. -Condestable-

-Eso un cargo Lucy, no un nombre.- le dijo Hermione después de unos segundos pareciendo muy entretenida. -¿no tomaste estudios muggles? ¿verdad?-

-Oh Merlin.- dijo Lucy muy apenada pensando en lo tonta que había quedado. -¡No sé su nombre…!-

-Su nombre era Sean O'Neil.- dijo la mujer riendo. -Y ese aerosol que te dio es gas pimienta… una rociada de eso es diez veces peor a que te echen pimienta en los ojos, la nariz y en la boca. Sirve para defenderse y es mucho más desagradable de lo que parece.-

Al final su tía Hermione la llevó a San Mungo donde la dejaron como nueva. Finalmente, para sorpresa de Lucy, Sean llamó a la casa de su tía Hermione para preguntar por ella. Su tía la contactó por la red floo para que se apareciera de inmediato a atender el teléfono. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y la invito a tomar un café. De eso hacían seis meses ya y los dos estaban muy contentos con la relación que tenían. Y Lucy quería llevarla al próximo nivel, lo que la traía nuevamente a la pregunta ¿Cómo contarle que era una bruja?

La mirada persistente de sus amigos y familiares le hizo darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No sé como lo tomaría, Sean.- reconoció después de unos segundos acomodándose los anteojos. -Sé que tiene una mente abierta y… creo que realmente me ama… pero no quiero arruinarlo. Qué tal si…-

-Díselo.- la interrumpió Hugo mientras agregaba sombríamente. -Y como se le ocurra romperte el corazón, lo muelo a golpes.-

-¡Hugo!- susurró Alice.

-No me dejes afuera Hugo…- agregó Louis seriamente.

-Gracias chicos… de verdad… pero no quiero que lo golpeen.- dijo Lucy que conocía bien la personalidad de sus dos primos. -Pero dejemos eso por ahora. Bueno…- agregó tratando de cambiar de tema. -¿Qué es lo que tenemos sobre Duchess y sus seguidores?-

Los cinco se observaron durante un par de segundos. Todos estaban ahí por la misma razón, para hacer algo contra Duchess. Pero la pregunta era porque estaban reuniéndose en una posada en lugar de estar en el cuartel general de la reformada Orden del Fenix, con el resto de sus ilustres miembros que incluían a tantos antiguos héroes de guerra además de miembros su familia. La respuesta era muy sencilla, porque no habían sido admitidos.

-Ha habido algunos movimientos extraños en todo el ministerio.- dijo Louis. -Pero creo que Kingsley y la orden lo tiene cubierto. El único departamento que ha estado tranquilo es el de transportes mágicos. Pero creo que será mejor que Lucy nos diga lo que ha estado viendo después de todo es su departamento.-

-Es verdad que todo ha estado muy tranquilo.- dijo Lucy y agregó. -Inusualmente tranquilo… en todos los departamentos ha habido algún incidente con alguien bajo la maldición imperus excepto en el mío. Lo que me hace creer que quien sea que este dentro tiene que ser uno de los seguidores legítimos de Duchess.-

-Y estoy segura que la Orden no descubrió a nadie dentro.- dijo Lily. -Estuve revisando los archivos de papá en Grimauld Place y no encontré nada.-

-¿Sigues espiando al tío Harry?- preguntó Louis divertido.

-Por supuesto, de que otra forma podríamos darnos cuenta de lo que puede suceder.- dijo Lily.

-Si hubiera estado ahí te hubiera ayudado.- dijo Hugo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos…- agregó Lily.

Los dos no eran solo primos si no que eran amigos desde que tenían uso de razón. Siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, revisando los cajones de sus padres en busca de algo que los guiara a una aventura, o volando en la escoba de su madre. La verdad era que Lily extrañaba un poco a Hugo desde que había comenzado a salir con Alice, pero no podía negar que estaba muy contenta por los dos.

-Entonces…- continuó Lily. -Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en ese departamento. Nuestros recursos son limitados y contamos con la ventaja de tener a alguien dentro.-

-Que sería yo.- agregó Lucy.

-Busca cualquier cosa que pueda resultar extraño.- dijo Louis. -Podemos ir a darte una mano alguna noche, puedes simular que estás hasta el cuello de trabajo y quedarte después de hora…-

-Como si eso fuera tan difícil…- suspiro resignada.

-¿Mucho trabajo últimamente Lu?- preguntó Alice.

-Creo que es que al ser la nueva me dan todo el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer.- dijo Lucy. -Pero pueden venir a verme alguna noche, no creo que haya problemas. Louis puede simular que está por algo relacionado con Gringotts, Hugo trabaja en el ministerio, Alice puede venir con alguna entrega para comer… no es broma, tráenos algo para comer…-

-La única que no tiene excusa soy yo.- dijo Lily. -Ser Buscadora del Puddlemere no justifica entrar al departamento de trasportes mágicos, como el resto de mis superinteligentes amigos empleados del ministerio, y mi amiga encantadora de plantas.-

Ginny y Harry estaban felices de que su hija hubiera decidido seguir los pasos familiares dentro del deporte mágico.

-¡Solo di que crees que tu escoba esta poseída!- agregó Louis riendo.

-Además mira quien habla.- dijo Alice. -Tus calificaciones eran brillantes en Hogwarts.-

-Que esperabas. Heredó la legendaria inteligencia de su abuela Lily Potter.- dijo Hugo.

-Tu tienes los genes de la tía Mione.- dijo Lily. -Lucy los del tío Percy, Louis los de el tío Bill y Alice es una genio en herbología.-

-Wow…- dijo Louis reclinándose sobre su silla simulando decepción -¿Somos tan cerebritos realmente?-

-Sí. Somos unos cerebritos.- dijo Lucy riendo. -Pero no te preocupes, tenemos estilo.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Alice acompañando las risas de su amiga.

Los cinco decidieron que se reunirían el próximo lunes en el ministerio para tratar de identificar cualquier cosa extraña que estuviera sucediendo en el departamento de trasportes mágicos. Otras cervezas llegaron levitando a la mesa cortesía de Hannah Longbottom. En ese momento Louis reparó que sobre la pared de la mesa había un par de fotos que llamaron su atención, una de ellas tenía a un grupo bastante grande de alumnos de Hogwarts y había unas cuantas caras que le resultaban familiares en ella.

-Miren esto…- dijo el hijo de Bill descolgando la foto y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

-Ah… la vieja foto del Ejercito Dumbledore.- dijo Alice observando la foto que su amigo había descolgado. -Mi madre la colocó hace unos días junto a la de la Orden del Fenix, donde estaban mis abuelos.-

-Te vez igual a tu madre…- dijo Louis riendo y señalando a una chica en uniforme de Hufflepuff. -Y no eres la única que tiene un doble. Aquí tenemos a uno bastante parecido a Hugo- dijo señalando al padre de este -Y una Lucy sin anteojos.- agregó señalando a su tía Ginny.

-Oh vamos Louis. Deja esa foto donde estaba.- dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes aquí te tenemos a ti también.- agregó señalando a Lily Evans en la foto de la Orden del Fenix.

-Y a ti te tenemos en las fotos del casamiento de tus padres.- dijo Lucy y agregó inclinándose sobre la mesa. -Besando a tu madre.-

-Touche, Lucy.- dijo Louis haciendo un gesto de desagrado y dejando las fotos sobre la mesa.

Los cinco las observaron por un largo rato. En ellas se podían ver los rostros felices de un montón de gente que había tenido una muerte horrible. Los abuelos de Alice habían muerto después de más de veinte años en San Mungo, los abuelos de Lily no habían podido ver crecer a su hijo. Remus Lupin, el padre de Teddy, tampoco había podido. También estaban los hermanos de la abuela Molly. El tío Fred junto, al tío George sonriendo picaramente en la foto del ejercito Dumbledore. Además de muchos más que habían muerto durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Este era Pettigrew.- dijo Lucy señalando a Peter en la vieja foto de la Orden del Fenix y agregó pensativa. -No tiene tanta cara de traidor.-

-Nunca la tienen.- dijo Hugo observando al traidor que había muerto tantos años atras. -Si esperas a un tipo de mirada huidiza, que traspira todo el tiempo y tartamudea mientras hace cosas sospechosas, olvídalo…- y después de unos segundos agregó algo sorprendido. -En realidad… creo que se comportaba bastante de esa manera por lo que me han dicho.-

-Espero que en la nueva orden no haya alguien así.- dijo Lily algo aprensiva. -Papá se va a asegurar que no pase otra vez.-

-Y mi padre también se asegurará de eso.- dijo Alice y a continuación lanzó un suspiro. -Me imagino que deben haber sacado una foto nueva.-

-Seguramente.- dijo Lily algo molesta.

En realidad todos estaban molestos y no solo la hija menor de Harry y Ginny Potter. La razón era bastante simple y era que ellos no habían sido admitidos esta nueva sociedad creada para luchar contra Duchess.

Los recuerdos del grupo volvió al día en que se habían presentado en Grimauld Place para formar parte de este nuevo grupo. Los cinco esperaban nerviosamente en la cocina la decisión sobre su ingreso. Lily estaba sentada sobre la gran mesa de madera, en la que había comido toda su vida, mientras atrapaba y dejaba escapar una snitch. Estaba tan nerviosa como la vez que se había presentado para entrar a las Holyhead Harpies. Hugo mientras tanto revolvía la heladera de su tía Ginny buscando algo para comer sin decidirse por nada. Lucy sentada en una silla limpiaba sus anteojos por décima vez. Alice controlaba la salud de las plantas de interior que alegraban la imagen de la estancia y Louis enviaba nerviosamente mensajes de texto con su móvil a dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Porque se demoran tanto…- dijo Lucy finalmente.

-Debe ser porque son novatos en todo esto.- dijo Alice dejando las plantas y sentándose junto a Lucy.

-No entiendo porque dejaron la selección para nuestros hermanos.- dijo Louis. -Tengo mis sospechas pero… ¡Demonios este mensaje no era para Carol!-

-Nuestros padres se ocupan de los que no son de la familia.- dijo Lily acomodándose un poco su uniforme azul del Puddlemere. -En los que no están seguros que pueden confiar.-

-La verdad es que prefería tener que lidiar con papá y mamá que con Rose.- dijo Hugo.

-En realidad no sé que hago aquí.- dijo Louis apagando su teléfono. -Mi madre se volvió loca cuando mis hermanas decidieron ingresar y estuvo sin hablarle a mi padre por una semana.-

-Frank no va a ser fácil.- dijo Alice lanzando un suspiro. -Cree que es su rol de hermano mayor consiste en asegurarse que yo esté entre algodones.-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba al comedor de la casa de los Potter. Y vieron aparecer una cabellera pelirroja.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Rose Weasley esbozando una sonrisa.

Hugo observó el rostro de su hermana y supo con certeza que no había ingresado. Conocía demasiado bien a Rose para saber cuando le estaba ocultando algo o cuando estaba haciendo algo que no le agradaba. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-¡Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo!- dijo Hugo enrojeciendo de furia.

-Hugo…- dijo Rose. -No sabes lo que voy a decir.-

-Claro que si.- dijo Hugo. -Que no entramos.-

-Así es.- dijo Rose. -No fue nada fácil… Nos tomamos mucho tiempo para tomar esta decisión.-

-Mucho tiempo decidiendo quien nos lo iba a decir.- exclamó Hugo molesto. -Te mandaron a ti que eres la más razonable, para evitar que no nos enojáramos.-

-Déjame decirte Rose que no les sirvió la estrategia.- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie.

-Nos los van a tener de que decir en la cara.- dijo Lily seriamente.

La hija de Ginny y Harry Potter se bajó de la mesa y, seguida por su snitch, se dirigió al comedor. Detrás de ella avanzaron el resto de sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, encontraron algunos de sus hermanos y primos sentados en la mesa. Dominique, Fred, Albus, James y Frank los observaron resignados.

-Muy bien, que tienen para decirnos.- dijo Lily con rostro serio, cruzándose de brazos recordando mucho a su madre con esa pose.

-Lo lamento hermanita.- dijo James esperando poder evitar la discusión. -Creemos que es lo mejor.-

-Quizás puedan intentarlo más adelante.- dijo Albus algo más conciliador.

-¿Más adelante?.- dijo Hugo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. -¿Y cuando se supone que sea eso?-

-Cuando termines tu entrenamiento de auror.- dijo James seriamente.

-Para eso me queda un año.- dijo Hugo molesto. -Además no me vengan con eso, la mayoría de ustedes no son aurores.-

Alice se acercó y tomó el brazo de su novio entre los suyos.

-Escucha Weasley, esto ya esta decidido.- dijo Frank mirando al muchacho de mal modo, ya que todavía no estaba muy convencido de que Hugo estuviera saliendo con su hermana menor.

El hijo de Ron le mantuvo la mirada sin que le hiciera una pizca de gracia el tono de voz del hermano de su novia.

-Y para los que no somos aurores nos debemos olvidar.- dijo Alice observando seriamente a Frank con sus ojos azules mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer.

Ninguno de los encargados de la selección respondió.

-Miren…- dijo James con voz calma levantando un poco los brazos. -Esto no es broma, Duchess tiene muchos aliados, es lo más parecido a Voldemort que ha azotado a la comunidad mágica.-

-¡Jamás pensamos que fuera un juego, James!- dijo Lucy tratando de mantener la calma. -Ustedes nos están dejando fuera porque todavía nos ven como los más pequeños, y ni siquiera se preocupan por disimularlo.-

-Puede ser, pero no fue solo por eso.- dijo Fred desde su lugar observando a su prima.

Lucy pareció entender a que se refería su primo, levantó su cabeza con dignidad y se dirigió a la red Floo muy ofendida, sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Los espero en el Caldero.- dijo Alice siguiendo a su amiga tras dar un fugas beso en los labios a su novio.

Louis que hasta ese momento no había hablado se acercó a su hermana Dominique.

-Louis…- comenzó a decir la chica acomodando su cabello pelirrojo. -Sé que no estás feliz con esto pero créeme que es lo mejor.-

-No estoy para nada feliz y no creo que sea lo mejor.- dijo el muchacho y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la chimenea pero, antes de lazar el polvo floo agregó enigmáticamente. -O quizás si…-

Una vez que Louis desapareció, la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio que solo era roto por el aleteo de la Snitch de Lily.

-Muy bien.- dijo la hija de Harry observado seriamente a sus hermanos y primos con sus ojos color verde intenso al punto que parecía estar invocando el legendario carácter de su madre y su abuela materna. -Empecemos, primero ¿Por que rechazaron a Louis?-

Lily quería saber exactamente por que habían rechazado a cada uno de ellos.

-Por la misma razón que a todos ustedes.- dijo James lanzando un suspiro. -Podrían poner en peligro una misión, no tenemos tiempo para andar cuidando de nuestros hermanos más pequeños y entrenándolos.-

-Lucy no es hermana de nadie.- dijo Hugo lentamente mientras los observaba a todos. -Molly esta demasiando ocupada con ser madre como para estar en la orden.-

-El caso de ella es diferente.- dijo James sabiendo que a su hermana no le gustaría lo que iba a decir. -No estamos seguros de que podamos confiar en Lucy.-

Rose observó a su primo un poco molesta a ella no le parecía bien que sus primos no confiaran en la hija Slytherin de su tío Percy. Y así se los había hecho saber durante con una acalorada discusión.

-No se lo dijimos…- dijo Fred. -No queríamos lastimarla. Pero es la verdad.-

-¡Y te piensas que no se dio cuenta!- dijo Hugo golpeando con el puño consiguiendo sobresaltar a varios.

-¡Cuando se van a olvidar que estuvo en Slytherin!- exclamo Lily fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Evidentemente nunca.- dijo Hugo con fría calma mientras hacia crujir las tablas del comedor con sus pasos. -¿Y saben que? No importa, pueden meterse esta puta orden por donde les quepa.-

-¡Hugo!- dijo Rose escandalizada con el lenguaje de su hermano.

-Dile a mamá si no te gusta como hablo.- dijo Hugo molesto. -La verdad es que me importa un reverendo comino. ¿Para que demonios nos hicieron venir si ya tenían todo decidido desde antes?-

-Y recuerden que a ustedes tampoco querían dejarlos entrar en un primer momento.- agregó Lily mientras atrapaba su Snitch por última vez y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Sin agregar nada más Hugo y Lily se retiraron muy molestos de Grimauld Place.

Y así fue como los cinco fueron rechazados por la reformada Orden del Fénix. Los padres de todos fueron a hablar con sus hijos menores al enterarse de lo enojados que estaban pero las palabras y promesas para que pudieran ingresar más adelante no tuvieron el resultado esperado.

Pero el rechazo si bien decepciono a Lucy, Lily, Louis, Hugo y Alice, no desanimo sino que los motivó aun más. Louis, mientras ahogaban las frustraciones en el Caldero Chorreante, fue el primero en aparecer con la idea de formar un grupo paralelo para combatir a Duchess y la idea fue aprobada después un no tan largo debate. Sabían que no les permitirían ingresar a la orden, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Con el más absoluto secreto empezaron a planear sus movimientos. Hugo podía acceder a los archivos del departamento de aurores, Lucy al de transportes mágicos, Alice estaba inmersa en una amplia red de rumores que circulaba por el callejón Diagon, Louis tenía acceso a toda clase de documentos financieros en Gringotts y Lily tenía acceso a un montón de personas gracias a la modesta fama que le daba su puesto de buscadora.

Y esa fue la razón por la cual terminaron reuniéndose en esa noche en el Caldero.

Alice volvió a colocar nuevamente las fotos donde debían estar.

-Deberíamos sacarnos una nosotros también.- dijo Lucy.

-Sería el E.D.- dijo Louis riendo. -Ejercito de Descarte.-

-No suena mal.- dijo Hugo riendo.

-Yo ya tengo un poco de eso en mi haber.- dijo Lily.

-Las Holyhead Harpies deben estar preguntándose que demonios les pasó ese día que no te dejaron entrar.- dijo Lucy que era una firme defensora de las habilidades deportivas de su prima. -Es su culpa por ser tan idiotas.-

-Lo mejor fue cuando atrapaste la Snitch delante de las narices de la que te ganó el puesto.- dijo Louis. -Con amago de Wronski y todo. Gracias por los boletos en primera fila ver a las arpías llorando por perder por más de doscientos puntos es algo que no se ve a menudo prima.-

-De nada.- dijo Lily sonriendo. -Yo también lo disfrute.-

En un principio no haber entrado en las Arpías había sido una gran desilusión. Sabía que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ella si conseguía entrar en el equipo en el que había jugado después de Hogwarts.

La mente de la hija de Harry viajó al día en el que había recibido dos de las cartas más importantes de su carrera.

Grimauld Place había cambiado mucho desde que los Black habían habitado el lugar. Los empapelados de tristes colores habían sido removidos para dar lugar a pintura de colores alegres. Los cuadros de los ancestros Black habian desaparecido, incluido el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, y en su lugar se encontraban ahora fotos que registraban todos los momentos felices de la familia de Harry. Las lámparas de aceite habían sido reemplazadas por eléctricas y eran alimentadas por un generador en el patio trasero, hubiera generado muchas preguntas que la casa número doce reapareciera misteriosamente.

Lily caminaba nerviosamente por la sala de estar de Grimauld Place. La habitación era iluminada por los rayos del sol de la mañana. En uno de los sillones estaba sentada Ginny Potter que observaba el nervioso ir y venir de su hija mientras esperaba la llegada de sus resultados de sus pruebas como buscadora.

-Tranquila hija.- dijo su madre intentando reconfortar a la menor de sus retoños.

-No puedo estar tranquila mamá.- dijo Lily sentándose un sillón y levantándose inmediatamente para continuar caminando. -Las otras chicas eran buenas… seguramente conseguiré el puesto de reserva, pero quiero jugar. ¿Y que tal si ni siquiera soy seleccionada?-

-Seguramente lo serás.- dijo la madre de Lily observándola maternalmente con sus ojos castaños y agregó con algo de orgullo. -Vi tus pruebas y sé que lo hiciste muy bien.-

-Pero son las arpías.- dijo Lily con algo de desesperación. -Siempre quise jugar con ellas.-

Ginny simplemente sonrío. No había nada que la llenaría más de orgullo que ver a su hija con el uniforme de las arpías tal y como ella lo había hecho tantos años atrás.

En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana trayendo una carta atada en la pata. Lily se acercó lentamente al ave y desató la carta. En el frente de la misma decía: "Lily L. Potter" y en la parte de atrás "Comisión de selección de las Holyhead Harpies"

Con dedos temblorosos Lily rompió el lacre y abrió el pergamino.

-¿Que dice?- preguntó Ginny sentada en el borde del sillón expectante.

Lily dirigió una sonrisa esperanzada y bajó sus ojos a la carta esperando que las noticias fueran buenas.

-"Estimada señorita Lily Potter"- comenzó a leer la hija de Harry con voz temblorosa. -Lamentamos informarle que no ha sido seleccionada para el equipo…-

La carta continuaba pero Lily no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir leyendo y se sentó junto a su madre mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Ginny inmediatamente tomó la carta de las manos y la leyó rápidamente. El rostro de la esposa de Harry comenzó a enrojecer visiblemente.

-Me van a tener que escuchar…- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-Mamá espera…- dijo Lily tomando la falda de su madre con su mano. -No puedes ir allá…-

-Claro que puedo.- dijo Ginny muy molesta, pero decidió guardar su legendario temperamento al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su hija. -Pero eso puede esperar…- Ginny se sentó junto a su hija la abrazó y agregó maternalmente algo preocupada. -Creo que necesitas un té con mucha azúcar, cariño.-

En ese momento apareció un viejo elfo cargando una bandeja con un par de tazas.

-Kreacher escuchó que las amas querían té.- dijo el anciano elfo y al ver los ojos llorosos de Lily agregó. -Kreacher lo lamenta mucho ama Lily.-

El elfo chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una caja de pañuelos de papel.

-Gracias Kreacher.- dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

El anciano elfo hizo una reverencia y se alejó maldiciendo por lo bajo al equipo de quidditch que habían hecho llorar a su ama.

Ginny comenzó a servir el té y agregarle bastante azúcar cuando apareció otra lechuza con otra carta. Está también estaba dirigida a nombre de Lily.

Las dos mujeres observaron la lechuza algo intrigadas. La hija de Harry la tomó y la abrió sin siquiera fijarse a quien la enviaba. Dentro de ella había unas pocas líneas.

_Se__ñorita Potter:_

_Estoy al tanto de los resultados de su selección y puedo asegurarle que las Arpias cometieron el error de su vida. La he visto jugar en Hogwarts y sé que si se presenta en nuestro equipo conseguirá el puesto titular de buscadora. Entiendo que estuviera interesada en seguir los pasos de su madre pero espero que acepte está oportunidad que le ofrecemos._

_Atentamente_

_Oliver Wood, entrenador del Puddlemere United_

_P.D. Envíele mis saludos a sus padres._

-Oliver Wood.- dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Lily sabía que su madre conocía a casi todas las personas relacionadas con el mundo del quidditch por su trabajo pero, por la forma que decía el nombre, parecía conocerlo un poco mejor.

-Por supuesto.- dijo la esposa de Harry. -Estuvo en Gryffindor, fue capitán antes de que yo entrara al equipo pero jugó con tu papá. Es un buen hombre, peleó en Hogwarts con nosotros, aunque es un poco obsesivo al momento de entrenar.-

-Se entero bastante rápido…- comentó Lily.

-No sé porque no me sorprende.- respondió su madre y agregó. -Entonces… ¿que le responderás?-

-Creo que lo intentare.- dijo Lily observando la carta.

En ese momento la voz de su primo la devolvió nuevamente a la realidad.

Lily se encontró con la mirada de Louis que la observaba esperando una respuesta. Frente a ella había una cerveza de mantequilla completamente llena y no se había dado cuenta del momento preciso en el que había llegado.

-Estás con la mente en cualquier lado Lils… ¿No podrías conseguirme un par de entradas para el próximo partido?- preguntó Louis. -Me gustaría llevar a Carol.-

En el bar quedaban unas pocas personas que demoraban el regreso a sus hogares.

-¿Todavía sigues jugando con esa pobre Caroline Finnigan?- dijo Lily observando a su primo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No estoy jugando con ella.- se defendió Louis.

Lucy observó a su primo y levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, quizás al principio.- reconoció finalmente el hijo de Bill, ganándose miradas de desaprobación por parte de sus primas y de Alice.

-Mantente soltero Louis… se de lo que hablo.- dijo Hugo ganándose un golpe juguetón por parte de su novia. -Después te terminan haciendo dormir en el sofá o te mandan a la casa de tus padres por la red floo con una maleta.-

En ese momento Lucy se puso súbitamente pálida.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó Alice preocupada al ver el rostro de su amiga. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-La red Floo.- dijo Lucy. -Por eso están infiltrados en el departamento de transportes mágicos.-

Los cinco se inclinaron sobre la mesa de madera.

-Controlas la red floo y controlas los movimientos de casi toda la población de Gran Bretaña.- dijo Louis sombríamente.

-Exactamente.- dijo Lucy.

-Muchas personas a pesar de que consiguen su carnet de aparición no lo utilizan por miedo a escindirse.- susurro Alice. -Veo pasar al noventa por ciento de los magos y brujas por la chimenea del Caldero.-

-Eh estado viendo todo tipo de documentos.- dijo Lucy. -Uno de los sujetos que más ocupada me mantiene no es mi jefe sino mi subjefe, su nombre es Edmund Duke. Últimamente me ha dado para archivar todo tipo de cosas del pasado… como alfombras voladoras, problemas con escobas defectuosas de hace veinte años. Según el todo el archivo debe estar en completo orden. Hace unos días cuando estaba guardando algunos archivos me pregunto por la sección destinada a la red Floo, yo reordené todo el archivo pero, lo que estaba buscando no lo encontró ya que se fue de muy mal humor. Lo único que falta en ese archivo son los comandos para desconectar la red. Solo debe hacerse en caso de un problema muy grave. Y están en la oficina del El director del departamento bajo llave, una que tiene el subdirector, o sea Duke, y otra el Director del departamento.-

Los cuatro escuchaban atentamente la explicación de la hija de Percy. La chica se acomodo un mechon de cabello que había caido sobre su frente antes de continuar.

-Pero Duke se encarga de emisión de permisos de aparición y controlar apariciones ilegales.- dijo Lucy. -La red Floo es de control del director únicamente. Entonces la pregunta es por que Duke estaba tan interesado en eso.-

-Podría ser que estuviera en algo que le hubiera pedido que hiciera el director.- dijo Hugo.

-Ah Duke nunca le interesó la red Floo.- dijo Lucy. -Lo escuchado decir más de una vez que es algo para… como dijo… "La Red Floo es para niños y magos poco hábiles". Además hoy mismo el director me pregunto un par de cosas dos veces. Como si no se acordara que lo había hecho antes.-

-Podía estar confundido.- dijo Lily. -Mágicamente confundido.-

-Eso no dejaría pistas mágicas de la maldición Imperus.- dijo Hugo sopesando los hechos.

-Y de alguna manera podría haberle dado acceso a la llave que necesita.- dijo Alice.

-Para realizar una copia…- agregó Louis.

-Eso es lo más fácil.- dijo Lucy. -Es una llave común y corriente solo que con encantamientos anti duplicado esta en las regulaciones del departamento.-

-Solo hay que noquear al director, copiar la llave con un poco de arcilla, despertarlo y lanzarle un confundus.- dijo Hugo. -No quedan rastros de obliviates, ni recuerdos modificados, ni imperus.-

-Entonces eso significa que ya tiene la llave.- dijo Louis. -El tema no es que va a hacer con ella sino cuando.-

En ese momento una voz atrajo su atención desde la otra punta del bar.

-¡Ey Hannah!- dijo un hombre mayor con cara enrojecida por el alcohol. -Que pasa con la chimenea, mi esposa me va a mandar al sofá si no llego a tiempo.-

Los cinco se miraron seriamente. Sabían que había llegado el momento para el cual se habían preparado tanto tiempo y en el cual sus familiares habían querido evitar que participaran. La guerra los había alcanzado como había alcanzado a toda la comunidad mágica.

-Ya ha comenzado.- dijo Louis.

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Gracias por leer este fic y, si les parece, pueden dejarme comentarios diciéndome que les parece hasta ahora. Les comento que planeo que sea corto, dos o tres capítulos como máximo y que hacia un tiempo venía planeandolo.

Bueno creo que esto sería todo

Saludos

Salvatore


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Los cinco jóvenes permanecieron en silencio observándose durante un tiempo indeterminado, con las palabras de Louis aun resonado en sus oídos. La quietud de la posada se había pasado de ser acogedora para pasar a ser algo sólido y pesado. No se escuchaban ruidos de autos provenientes de la calle, las lenguas de fuego de las velas que había sobre algunas de las mesas se alzaban sin que ni siquiera la más minima brisa las perturbara.

Lily observó Lucy, su prima estaba nerviosa podía saberlo con solo mirar a ese rostro que tanto le recordaba al de su propia madre. A continuación dirigió su mirada a Louis, junto a ella. Su primo se pasó una mano por el rostro poblado por una barba incipiente. Y finalmente Hugo y Alice, los dos se observaban con una mirada elocuente que decía lo preocupados que estaban el uno por el otro.

-Ha llegado el momento.- dijo finalmente Louis siendo el primero en romper el tenso silencio.

Esas simples palabras del hijo de Bill Weasley sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos. El grupo se puso de pie al unísono.

-La pregunta es dónde.- dijo Lily sonando frustrada. -No sabemos donde van a atacar.-

La pelirroja hubiera deseado tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararse. Ella tenía experiencia en prepararse para situaciones inesperadas, el entrenador Wood siempre los tenía practicando de sol a sol para cualquier eventualidad, pero era una estupidez compara esto con el Quidditch. No era un juego y lo sabía. La hija de Ginny y Harry Potter, no se engañaba, sabía que pondría su vida en juego esa noche.

-Cualquier lugar donde piensen hacerlo va a ser un lugar mágico concurrido.- dijo Lucy sus ojos azules centellaban mostrando como su mente analizaba variables a una increíble velocidad. -No es necesario desactivar toda la red Flu por una simple casa o un par de casas eso es un tramite de rutina.-

El conocimiento interno que tenía Lucy sobre el departamento de Transportes Mágicos estaba probando ser de suma utilidad.

-Bien.- dijo Hugo organizando sus pensamientos. -Eso nos deja el Ministerio, San Mungo, Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon.-

-Descarta San Mungo.- dijo Alice tomando la mano de su novio entre la suya instintivamente. -Es demasiado trabajo para todo esto, si quieren robar algo o cargarse a alguien pueden hacerlo sin tomarse tanto trabajo, la seguridad no es una de las prioridades en el Hospital.-

-Eso nos deja solo tres lugares.- dijo Lucy. -No podemos estar en todos al mismo tiempo… pero ya estamos aquí. Además una operación de este tamaño es un desperdicio para atacar solo un blanco.- y agregó después de una pausa. -Yo tomaría todo.-

No era una mala teoría, de echo era muy buena.

-O sea que vienen para aquí.- dijo Lily sacando su varita de su chaqueta. -¿Alguna idea del objetivo?-

Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse que sintieron los miembros de su familia cada vez que se enfrentaron a la muerte. Sus padres nunca hablaban de eso, los de Hugo tampoco, no querían recordar. Todavía los ojos de su madre se nublaban al recordar a Fred, el hermano gemelo de su tío George.

-Hay muchos…- dijo Louis tomando su varita de un bolsillo interno de su saco y aflojándose un poco más su corbata.

-Gringotts, Olivander…- dijo Hugo tratando de identificar los posibles objetivos. -Cualquier lugar que intenten atacar será para conseguir suministros.-

Después de la guerra ningún mortifago había conservado sus fortunas, todo fue para pagar reparaciones de guerra, la mayoría simplemente quería olvidar lo pasado y seguir adelante. Los antiguos seguidores de Duchess si bien parecían tener bastante motivación no tenían demasiado efectivo.

Hugo observó a sus primos y su novia, los cuatro lo estaban observando esperando que les sugiriera alguna estrategia. Ese rol de líder temporal del equipo, y la fe que sus amigos tenían en sus habilidades de estrategia, lo hacían sentir algo incomodo. Eran sus vidas las que estaban en juego no las de unas piezas de ajedrez en un partido contra su padre frente a la chimenea de su casa.

Hugo torció su mirada y observó a su novia. Esos ojos azules en los cuales podía perderse eternamente le decían que estaba con él.

-Necesitamos un plan.- dijo estrujando la mano de su novia entre la suya. -Alice, bloquea el acceso a la calle.-

La chica del cabello rubio presiono la mano de Hugo y sin decir una palabra más partió rápidamente a sellar el acceso al mundo muggle.

-Lucy.- agregó el hijo de Ron y Hermione. -Hechizos antiaparición.-

-Ahora mismo.- dijo la chica moviendo su varita con diestros movimientos de mano.

Pocos segundos después, cuando las dos chicas terminaron de asegurar las dos entradas el grupo se colocó en ronda.

-Tenemos dos opciones.- dijo Hugo. -Quedarnos esperando a que vengan por nosotros o salir al callejón a buscarlos.-

-No me anoté en esto para quedarme dentro del caldero.- dijo Louis y agregó rápidamente. -Sin ánimo de ofender a este encantador establecimiento Alice.-

-Para nada.- dijo la chica del cabello rubio esbozando una sonrisa. -Yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí.-

-Estoy con Louis y Alice.- dijo Lucy firmemente, ganándose que su primo la estrechara fraternalmente con su brazo.

-No me dejen fuera.- dijo Lily observando a sus amigos decidida.

-No sé, para que pregunté.- dijo Hugo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sabía que su primos y su novia no eran de echarse atrás.

Los cinco, varitas en mano, comenzaron a dirigirse a la pared que conectaba el la posada con el Callejón Diagon.

Mientras tanto, a pocos pasos del acceso al callejón Diagon, los pocos clientes que quedaban y Hannah estaban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea intentando determinar que era lo que podía ocurrir con la misma.

-No entiendo que pueda ocurrir…- decía Hannah desconcertada. -Esto jamás ha sucedido antes….- en ese momento la posadera observó a su hija y sus amigos, vi sus rostros primero y sus varitas después. -¿Alice?- dijo Hannah sonando sorprendida y con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Saca a los clientes y ponte a cubierto, mamá.- dijo la chica sintiéndose algo mal de ver a su madre tan preocupada. -No hay tiempo para explicar, creemos que Duchess y su gente planean algo en el callejón… Puede ser peligroso.-

Los hombres y mujeres presentes en el lugar comenzaron a revolverse incómodos. Algunos palidecieron rápidamente.

Antes de que la madre de Alice pudiera responder escucharon que el ruido característico de ladrillos moviéndose rápidamente, uno sobre el otro. El acceso al callejón se abría.

La madre de Alice volvió la cabeza en dirección al sonido, en menos de un segundo su rostro paso de ser uno preocupado a uno de una ferocidad que sorprendió a su hija y, sin decir siquiera una palabra, lanzó un hechizo. Los cinco chicos por su posición no pudieron ver que fue lo que la señora Longbottom había visto pero, inmediatamente el caos estalló. Los clientes que estaban reunidos junto a Hannah comenzaron a correr en dirección a la escalera tratando de mantenerse a salvo en los pisos altos de la posada.

Una multitud de hechizos volaron desde la entrada al callejón. Afortunadamente Hannah volcó una mesa para protegerse. Desafortunadamente algunos de los clientes que prefirieron correr no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron alcanzados por una serie de hechizos de aspecto no muy agradable.

-¡Mamá!- gritó la hija de la mujer corriendo en dirección a su madre.

-¡Alice! ¡No!- gritó Hannah firmemente. -¡Lárgate de aquí!-

Pero las palabras de la mujer no tuvieron el efecto deseado en el grupo los cinco comenzaron a correr en dirección a la entrada.

-¡Louis!- gritó Hugo. -Conmigo al costado de la puerta no los dejemos pasar, y mantente a cubierto no le des un blanco fácil.-

-Estoy en eso primo.- dijo el muchacho siguiendo a Hugo a la posición indicada.

-¡Alice!- dijo a continuación Hugo. -Lánzales todo lo que tengas… Mesas, sillas y quédate fuera la línea de tiro.-

Sin decir una sola palabra la chica agito su varita lanzando el mobiliario del la posada en la dirección indicada. Un quejido les indico que la estrategia estaba teniendo resultado.

-Lily, Lucy. Ayuden a la señora Longbottom a salir de ahí.- dijo Hugo mientras lazaba un hechizo y se ponía a cubierto rápidamente. -Después vengan a darnos una mano.-

En ese momento una mesa que lanzó Alice estalló antes de llegar a su blanco.

-¡Un Bombarda!- gritó Hannah con sorna mientras lanzaba un hechizo -¡Acaso eso es lo mejor que tienen! ¡Imitación de mortifagos! ¡Puedo hacer ese hechizo desde que tengo quince años!-

Después de las palabras de la posadera los hechizos cesaron. Lily y Lucy aprovecharon para levantar un par de encantamientos escudo que la madre de Alice aprovecho para salir de su posición. Y justo a tiempo ya que la mesa con la cual se cubría estalló en mil pedazos.

-¡Alice! ¡Lily! ¡Lucy! Cúbranos las espaldas- dijo Hugo las tres chicas comenzaron a lanzar nuevos hechizos hacia los seguidores de Duchess -Louis tenemos que llegar a la entrada.-

Sin intercambiar una sola palabra más los dos muchachos se lanzaron corriendo hacia la puerta mientras los hechizos de las chicas mantenían a los hechiceros a cubierto. El camino estaba cubierto de restos de madera destrozados y era difícil apoyar el pie sin correr el riesgo de tropezar y caer, lo cual, en esas circunstancias sería fatal.

Los dos se apoyaron pesadamente contra la pared que rodeaba la entrada. En ese momento los hechizos de parte de las chicas comenzaron a disminuir en frecuencia. Louis observó a su primo intrigado, pero este le hizo una seña para que permaneciera quieto y en silencio.

Los seguidores de Duchess no desaprovecharon la mayor libertad de acción y comenzaron a lanzar sus propios hechizos. Louis y Hugo solo podían ver las manos de los atacantes, que aparecían durante breves instantes por la entrada para lanzar su hechizos y volver a cubrirse.

Lentamente los hechizos de las chicas se volvieron más esporádicos. Finalmente todo quedó en silencio. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente apenas visibles en la oscuridad de la noche, dándole a toda la escena un ambiente de paz que sabía que no duraría. El muchacho le hizo una seña a su primo para que se preparara y con mucho cuidado se desilusionaron camuflaron en el reducido espacio que tenían. En ese momento escucharon murmullos apagados desde el otro lado de la pared.

Pocos segundos después vieron como una varita aparecía por el hueco sin que disparara un solo hechizo, a continuación apareció una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta. Con el mayor sigilo posible los seguidores de Duchess avanzaban por el pequeño patio trasero hacia el corredor que comunicaba con la posada.

Hugo y Louis esperaron a que todos estuvieran dentro. Parecían más confiados, quizás suponían que habían huido de la posada.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Hugo.

Una rápida sucesión de hechizos llegó desde donde estaban las chicas y ellos lanzaron los suyos propios. Atrapados en el fuego cruzado y sin posibilidad de protegerse, los seguidores de Duchess terminaron inconcientes en el suelo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que era lo que sucedía.

Hugo y Louis se acercaron a los cuerpos caídos de los atacantes. Al mismo tiempo se acercaron las chicas.

-Bueno, creo que nos fue bastante bien para ser nuestra primer pelea.- dijo Lily. -Tuvimos suerte.-

-Tuvimos bastante suerte.- dijo Hugo mientras maniataba a los seguidores de Duchess.

-Lo hicieron bien.- dijo Hannah acercándose al grupo. La mujer observó a su hija con un poco de preocupación pero con evidente orgullo. -Ahora llamare a tu padre y él se encargara de todo esto con la orden.-

-No creemos que eso sea posible, mamá.- dijo Alice. -Esto es grande, por eso desconectaron completamente la red Flu.-

Alice observó a su madre. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Como se había trasformado su rostro al ver al seguidor de Duchess en la entrada al callejón. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su hermano y ella hacían alguna travesura, ni cuando sacaba a algún cliente realmente molesto. No había dudado un segundo es usar su varita y si no se equivocaba había sido un hechizo particularmente desagradable.

-Aquí tenemos uno más.- dijo Lucy. -Creo que va a necesitar ayuda medica.-

La chica levito a un hombre vestido igual que el resto.

-Ese es el que hechice yo.- dijo la madre de Alice observando al sujeto sin mostrar una pizca de emoción. -No te preocupes, no se va a morir… por ahora.-

Alice observó a su madre más sorprendida aun. Hannah dándose cuenta de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente se acercó y la abrazo.

-Lamento que tuvieras que verme así, cariño…- dijo la mujer suavemente y agregó firmemente. -Pero no pienso perder a nadie más de mi familia.-

Sus padres no estaban muy interesados en hablar del pasado. Para ella y para Frank fue una enorme sorpresa enterarse que, sus amorosos padres y tranquilos padres, habían sido héroes en la guerra que se había librado hacía más de veinte años.

En ese momento escucharon que uno de los hombres se despertaba.

-Louis, Lucy vigilen la entrada.- dijo Hugo. -Que no nos sorprendan otra vez.-

A continuación se volvió hacia el seguidor de Duchess

-¡Ey tu!- dijo Hugo de mal humor pateándolo con suficiente fuerza como para atraer su atención. -¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Vete al infierno.- murmuró adolorido.

Lily observó al hombre, su vestimenta era bastante similar a la que le habían dicho que utilizaban los mortifagos años atrás: Tunica negra y mascara para cubrir el rostro. El negro profundo del atuendo se veía alterado solo por los copos de nieve que se iban acumulando lentamente.

-Entonces…- dijo la pelirroja. -Por que nombre se supone que se manejan ahora, los perritos falderos de Duchess.-

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre traidora de sangre.- dijo el hombre con deprecio. -Una mocosa como tu no esta a su altura.-

-Lo que sea…- dijo Lily sin darle importancia. -¡Habla!-

-Cuidado con como te diriges a mi, somos mortifagos.- dijo el hombre. -Nosotros…-

-Parece que no tienen mucha creatividad.- dijo Alice interviniendo. -¿Saben que el nombre les queda grande? ¿No es así? Ahora dinos, que demonios están planeando.-

El mortifago solo gruño en respuesta.

Hugo mientras tanto permanecía en silencio. Ninguno de esos cinco parecía estar a cargo de esa operación, y tampoco parecían ser parte de las tropas mejor preparadas de Duchess, el sabía que habían seguidores mucho mejor entrenados que estos.

-La verdad es que no sabes nada, te dijeron que atacaras el callejón Diagon y lo estás haciendo.- dijo Hugo finalmente.

La mirada que le dio el mortifago era más que elocuente.

-Veo movimientos.- dijo Louis sacando a su primo de sus pensamientos. -Parece que los están echando de menos a estos cinco.-

De un rápido movimiento de varita Alice dejó nuevamente inconciente al mortifago.

-Muy bien.- dijo Hugo. -No los dejemos esperando.-

En ese momento Alice sintió la mano de su madre que apretaba su brazo. La chica se volteó sabiendo que es lo que le esperaba, no quería ver el rostro de preocupación de su madre o escuchar que le dijera que se olvidara de todo esto.

-Sé que es lo que tu y tus amigos están haciendo. Lo supe desde que se reunieron por primera vez aquí. Y los entiendo, créeme… Ve… antes de que me arrepienta y me ponga emocional.- dijo Hannah, con el rostro de una madre que ve al pichón volar del nido y agregó sonando muy maternal. -Y prométeme que te cuidaras pequeña.-

Alice agradeció que su madre no intentara detenerla.

-Lo prometo mamá.- dijo la chica y agregó inmediatamente. -¿Podrás arreglarte con estos cinco?-

-Son solo un montón de idiotas.- dijo Hannah restándole importancia.

Alice sonrió a su madre, dio media vuelta y se unió a sus amigos. Una vez que pasaron escucharon como los ladrillos volvían a acomodarse para cerrar el acceso al Caldero Chorreante.

La imagen del callejón no era la más acogedora todos los negocios estaban cerrados y oscuros, la nieve continuaba cayendo agitada ocasionalmente por una helada brisa, solo unas pocas lámparas proyectaban unos rayos amarillentos proyectando oscuras sombras a lo largo del camino.

-¿Dónde están esos mortifagos?- susurró Alice.

-Se entretuvieron en un negocio…- respondió Hugo y agregó señalando. -El que está junto frente al farol.-

-Es un negocio de ingredientes para pociones.- dijo Alice que conocía perfectamente al dueño ya que todos los mediodías iba a almorzar al caldero y todas las tardes después de cerrar se tomaba una copa antes de volver a su casa por la red flu.

Los cinco se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta del negocio. Un grupo de cuatro sujetos con capucha y mascara estaba llenando unos sacos con ingredientes para pociones.

-Tenemos casi todo lo de la lista….- dijo una voz femenina desde el interior. -Saben las ordenes tomar todo lo que podamos y largarnos.-

-Tengo lo de la registradora.- dijo una voz masculina y agregó sonando molesto. -Este idiota solo dejó cambio para mañana… no se podría comprar ni un whisky de fuego con esto.-

Las voces les permitían darse una idea de donde estaban. Alice conocía el local bastante bien. Todos deberían estar detrás del mostrador. Uno junto a la registradora, el resto revisando los cajones para obtener los ingredientes. Lo bueno es que no habían dejado a nadie de vigía.

Los cinco se posicionaron en el frente del local.

La hija de Neville se asomó lentamente por la ventana del local y observó a el interior. Los enemigos estaban en donde se suponía que estarían. La chica se volvió a sus amigos y su novio, todos estaban a la espera.

-Alice… Louis. Saquen dos por las ventanas.- susurró Hugo. -Lily… Lucy lancen hechizos por las ventanas ni bien los tengan fuera… Yo tomaré la puerta.-

Cuando Hugo dio la señal, Alice agitó su varita. Inmediatamente los cristales se rompieron y una figura ataviada de negro cayo aparatosamente contra la pared opuesta. A su lado Lily lanzó un hechizo por la ventana y Hugo pateo la puerta de entrada lanzando otro más. El resultado de la operación fue dos mortifagos inconcientes en la calle y otros dos dentro del local.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien.- dijo Hugo una vez que todos estuvieron maniatados. -Pero no nos confiemos demasiado.-

El hijo de Ron y Hermione estaba más que satisfecho por como se desempeñaban en combate Lily, Louis, Lucy y Alice, pero, igualmente estaba preocupado.

-Estaban robando.- comentó Louis examinando los sacos que estaban en el suelo. -Ingredientes de pociones… los más caros por lo que puedo ver.-

-También dinero…- dijo Lucy observando un pequeño saco que contenía monedas. -Están sacando todo lo que pueden del callejón Diagon.-

-Necesitan financiar sus operaciones.- dijo Lily observando el desordenado negocio.

-Yo sé donde pueden obtener montones de dinero.- dijo Louis observando a su prima.

-Gringotts…- dijo Lily. -Es una locura…-

Lily recordaba cuando su padre le contó sobre la vez que había escapado del banco de los duendes después de robar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff de cámara de los Lestrange.

-Tu papá y los de Hugo lo hicieron.- dijo Louis que en ese momento estaba apoyado en el mostrador. -Además pueden obtener bastantes cosas sin adentrarse demasiado. Créeme, trabajo allí.-

-Olivanders.- dijo Lucy observando a su primo detrás de sus anteojos redondeados. -Está primero de caminó al banco. Encontraremos más de estos sujetos allí. Estoy segura.-

En ese momento, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban deliberando sobre cuales podían ser otros blancos de importancia, Alice se acercó a su novio.

-Alice…- dijo el muchacho tomando suavemente una de las pequeñas manos de la chica. Estaban algo frías y las mantuvo entre las suyas esperando poder transmitirle algo de calor.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que estás haciendo…- dijo la chica suavemente observándolo con sus ojos azules.

La chica estaba convencida de que su novio había evitado ponerla a ella y a sus amigas en la línea.

-Me halaga mucho…- continuó la chica. -Pero puedo defenderme. Y me preocupa que por intentar hacer todo tu…- las palabras se trababan un poco en su garganta. -Termine ocurriéndote algo malo.-

Hugo lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos brevemente.

-Puede ser que, inconcientemente, haya tratado de no ponerte en peligro.- reconoció el pelirrojo. -Esto no es nada comparado con las cosas que he escuchado. A mi también me preocupa que algo malo te ocurra. Pero sé que eres la mejor, nadie tiene ni idea que detrás de está inteligente, encantadora, bella y simpática chica puede haber una de las mejores luchadoras que he visto en mi vida.- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. -Y prometo que no te mantendré entre algodones.-

Para toda respuesta Alice dio un suave beso en los labios de su novio antes de abrazarlo.

Mientras Hugo inhalaba el agradable aroma proveniente de la cabellera de su novia no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a su primer año en Hogwarts.

Era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Hugo estaba parado en el medio del gran comedor esperando ser sorteado para algunas de las casas de Hogwarts. Debía reconocer que el colegio era definitivamente más impresionante de lo que había creído. Aunque en ese momento estaba un poco más preocupado que ese sombrero no lo eligiera para Gryiffindor. El chico volvió su mirada a una de las mesas. Su hermana y a casi todos sus primos observando atentamente al grupo de primer año murmurando entre ellos y ocasionalmente dirigiendo alguna mirada de aliento. Junto a él se encontraban sus primos Louis, Lily y Lucy, que parecían estar bastante nerviosos. Y conversando con las chicas estaba una niña rubia, que a Hugo no le agradaba. Era Alice Longbottom.

La verdad era que Alice no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Le parecía que era una niña bastante desagradable, en el tren habían discutido porque ella dijo que le había robado el asiento que estaba junto a la ventanilla. Como era de esperarse se ignoraron durante casi todo el viaje, excepto para decirse algunos comentarios desagradables.

Hugo espero que la profesora Vector, la vicedirectora, llamara todos los nombres de la lista. Sabía que sería uno de los últimos junto a Lucy y a Louis.

-Alice Longbottom.- dijo la profesora Vector.

Algunos murmullos se levantaron, evidentemente reconocían el apellido, y un hombre en la mesa de los profesores sonrió paternalmente a la niña, que se acercó al taburete colorada como un tomate.

Hugo frunció el ceño. Era la hija de un profesor, seguramente se pensaría que era dueña del lugar y les haría la vida imposible. El conocía a Neville sabía que era un buen sujeto, pero su hija era de lo más desagradable. Hugo no pudo evitar imaginar que el gorro la enviara a Slytherin seguramente sería el lugar indicado para ella, aunque lo lamentaba por Neville.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el gorro.

La mesa de la casa de los leones estalló en aplausos y su padre parecía a punto de largarse a llorar de la emoción.

"Demonios" pensó Hugo.

El hijo de Ron y Hermione observó como una muy aliviada niña de trenzas rubias se dirigía a la mesa de los leones y era abrazada por un chico más grande que debería ser su hermano.

-Potter, Lily.- dijo la profesora Vector.

Esta vez los murmullos fueron mucho más notorios. Pero Lily avanzó decidida y se sentó en el taburete sin dudarlo por un instante. Obviamente menos de un segundo después el Gorro la envió a la casa de los Leones.

Mientras Hugo observaba a su prima alejarse no pudo evitar pensar que ocurriría si era enviado a otra casa. Sería difícil sin duda, sus primos no lo tomarían bien. No importaba lo que dijera su madre, seguramente todos estarían decepcionados de él, incluido su padre. Pero lo que más le dolería, sin duda, sería estar separado de Lily. Su prima era incluso más cercana que su propia hermana, siempre habían estado juntos. Y en ese preciso momento Hugo se dio cuenta de lo que más le preocupaba no era lo que pensaran ni sus primos ni su hermana sino, que era lo que pensaría su prima.

-Weasley, Hugo.- lo llamó la profesora Vector.

Hugo avanzó algo nervioso hasta el taburete, se sentó e inmediatamente le colocaron el gorro en la cabeza.

"Tranquilo niño" dijo el sombrero "Buscaremos la casa para ti."

El sombrero permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

"Slytherin… siempre es una posibilidad" susurró el sombrero.

El alma de Hugo se fue al suelo al escuchar esas palabras.

"Pero no." susurró el sombrero y a continuación grito -¡Gryffindor!-

Un muy aliviado Hugo avanzó hacia la mesa de la casa de los leones donde sus primos aplaudían. El chico después de aceptar unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y abrazos se sentó junto a Lily. El chico estrechó con un brazo a su prima aliviado de estar en la misma casa que ella. En ese momento notó que junto a él un par de ojos azules lo observan seriamente, era Alice y no parecía muy contenta con estar en la misma casa que Hugo.

-Vas a tener que aguantarte, Alice.- dijo Hugo esbozando una sonrisa, por alguna razón le gustaba verla enojarse.

La niña entrecerró sus ojos color azul profundo frunció el ceño enrojeció ligeramente, se cruzó de brazos y miró para el costado ofendida. En ese momento llegó Louis. Hugo no se había percatado de que había sido sorteado.

-Mira que podrías haber sido el único de tu familia en Slytherin.- dijo Alice.

Lily observaba muy intrigada el intercambio de palabras entre su primo y su nueva amiga.

-Toda mi familia es Gryffindor.- dijo Hugo molesto. -Toda.-

En ese momento el sombrero gritó

-¡Slytherin!-

El gran comedor se sumió en un completo silencio. Hugo observó a sus primos y los vio murmurar. No parecían estar nada contentos. El chico torció su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el taburete y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Lucy se encontraba sentada completamente inmóvil, como si no entendiera bien que era lo que sucedía. La niña observó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor durante un par de segundo, como si esperara algún gesto por parte del resto de su familia. Nada pasó. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer por lagrimas contenidas, se levanto del taburete y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa. Sin aplausos y seguida por un murmullos nada alentadores.

-Lucy…- solo pudo murmurar el chico, aún muy sorprendido.

No se había dado cuenta que se había puesto de pie. Lentamente volvió a sentarse observando entre apenado y preocupado como su prima se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin intentando. El chico volvió lentamente su mirada a Alice, la chica podría haber aprovechado para decir algo en ese momento pero no lo hizo. Simplemente observó a Hugo un par de instantes pareciendo entender cuales eran los sentimientos del chico.

-No la conozco mucho pero sé que es una buena chica.- dijo Alice.

Hugo parecía algo sorprendido por ver que la chica a la cual apenas conocía y detestaba no se apresurar a juzgar a Lucy.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo Hugo, sin poder evitar sonar apenado. -Me hubiera gustado que estuviera con nosotros…- y agregó firmemente -Pero, sigue siendo mi prima.-

Alice lo observó con sus azules, también, algo sorprendida. Parecía esperar que fuera un Gryffindor testarudo que detestara a todos los Slytherin.

El recuerdo se desvaneció.

Hugo parpadeo un par de veces e inhalo nuevamente el agradable perfume proveniente del rubio cabello de su novia, y la estrujó suavemente entre sus brazos. Visto en retrospectiva, parecía increíble que terminaran juntos.

-Deberíamos continuar.- dijo Lucy observando por una de las ventanas rotas, su aliento formaba una pequeña nube de vapor mientras hablaba. -No va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta que alguien esta luchando con ellos y no nos conviene perder el factor sorpresa.-

-Lucy tiene razón.- susurró Hugo a Alice y los dos se separaron con algo de pesar.

-No creas que escapara tan fácil de mi señor Weasley.- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo. -Ya retomaremos esto más adelante.-

Los cinco salieron sigilosamente y comenzaron a caminar sobre el suelo empedrado sobre el cual la nieve se acumulaba lentamente. Los siguientes metros los recorrieron en completo silencio, ningún sonido podía escucharse aparte de los maullidos ocasionales de algún gato buscando refugio o persiguiendo algún que otro desafortunado ratón.

-Ollivanders.- susurró Lily a sus amigos mientras avanzaban por la calzada con las varitas en alto. -No se ve movimiento.-

Justo en ese momento una maldición verde, un Avada Kedavra surgió desde la oscuridad dirigiéndose directamente a la menor de los Potter.

Todos los gritos de sus amigos parecían sonidos sordos y solo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo. La chica lo observó venir como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Los copos de nieve desaparecían dando paso a esa masa informe de luz que avanzaba lenta e inexorablemente desprendiendo un suave zumbido. Lily escuchó un latido de su corazón. El hechizo tenía una belleza fría y mortal. Era una obra de arte mágica con un solo propósito, terminar con una vida sin que nada pudiera evitarlo. La chica sintió un mechón de cabello que se deslizaba sobre su rostro, los copos de nieve parecían caer más rápido, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a sucederse uno tras otros en rápida sucesión y el hechizo se acercó a ella velozmente. Pero su piernas ya estaban impulsándola hacia un costado. El hechizo paso junto a ella peligrosamente cerca. La chica rodó sobre la nieve para terminar golpeando contra una pared de ladrillos que le dio algo de cobertura.

-¡Lily!- escuchó gritar a Hugo.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder se desató un infierno. Desde la oscuridad una decena de hechizos fueron lanzados. Un bombarda particularmente bien apuntado estalló a los pies de Louis, con la fortuna de que el muchacho atino a esquivarlo, pero con la desgracia que lo envío volando a través de la vidriera del negocio de artículos de Quidditch.

Hugo, Alice y Lucy pudieron ponerse a cubierto justo a tiempo. Desde sus posiciones comenzaron a lanzar hechizos cubriéndose lo mejor que podían. Lily se incorporó y comenzó a lazar hechizos. En ese momento escucharon que desde en el negocio de artículos de Quidditch ruidos de hechizos explotando y luces de diversos colores destellando de un lado a otro. Louis habían encontrado enemigos dentro.

La mente de Hugo comenzó a sopesar la situación rápidamente. Estaban separados, uno de los suyos estaba enfrentando solo a una cantidad de enemigos indeterminados. Los seguidores de Duchess estaban bien escondidos en la oscuridad y eran un blanco difícil. Mientras tanto ellos estaban a plena luz esperando los ataques.

-¡Lucy!¡Luces!- grito Hugo.

Inmediatamente su prima alzó su varita destruyendo los faroles que iluminaban su sector del callejón. La chica se cubrió justo a tiempo ya que una maldición impacto junto a ella lanzando una lluvia de pequeños escombros y polvo sobre ella.

Ya bajo la protección de la oscuridad, Hugo lanzó un hechizo. No era nada que hiciera daño pero, al impactar contra uno de los seguidores de Duchess el sujeto comenzó a brillar levemente. Menos de un segundo después una maldición de Alice lo dejó inconciente. Rápidamente otro de los mortifagos se acercó a donde estaba su compañero caído y lo arrastro detrás de uno de los angostos callejones que separaba a dos de los negocios mientras bloqueaba los hechizos de Lucy, Hugo, Alice y Lily con un encantamiento escudo.

El hijo de Ron y Hermione llamo la atención de sus primas y su novia. Debían sacar a los seguidores de Duchess de donde se estaban escondiendo. Desde el negocio de venta de artículos de Quidditch seguían escuchándose ruidos de maldiciones. Lo cual era bastante alentador ya que indicaba que Louis seguía dándole pelea a quien sea que hubiera encontrado.

Los cuatro comenzaron a moverse lo más rápido que pudieron por la angosta acera aprovechando que los mortifagos parecían estar tomándose su tiempo para decidir que es lo que harían.

En ese momento vieron que justo delante de ellos en la oscuridad habían movimientos. Una maldición asesina salio dirigida hacia ellos y Alice apenas pudo quitarse del camino, afortunadamente pudo lanzar un hechizo que impacto de lleno en uno de los mortifagos lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

Ahora podían ver bien contra quienes se enfrentaban. Cinco seguidores de Duchess quedaban todavía de pie y se lanzaban hacia ellos a toda velocidad, lanzado todos los hechizos de su arsenal.

Hugo lanzó un hechizo de desarme al que tenía más cerca y que se dirigía directamente hacia él. Pero, lejos de retirarse, el sujeto cargó contra él a toda velocidad. El pelirrojo le dio un violento puñetazo con su mano izquierda en la mascara pero sin conseguir detenerlo. Inmediatamente saco un cuchillo de gris y filoso acero con el cual abrió un corte el brazo del muchacho.

Antes de que Hugo pudiera actuar el mortifago sacó otra varita de la manga de su túnica. El pelirrojo vio un brillo en los ojos que estaban detrás de la mascara que no le gusto en lo más mínimo. El sujeto podría haberse detenido y sacado su varita antes, pero había preferido continuar y utilizar su cuchillo. Estos no eran de la clase que se rendían fácil.

El sujeto lanzó una rápida estocada al estomago de Hugo, que consiguió esquivar y a continuación intentó cortarle el cuello, lo cual el muchacho también pudo evitar.

A continuación comenzaron a enfrentarse siempre manteniendo una distancia mínima. Hugo apenas tenía tiempo de levantar un escudo o esquivar el cuchillo antes de poder lanzar un hechizo y tratar de manejar el él el ritmo del combate, cosa que el sujeto no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Mientras tanto las chicas tampoco estaban teniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles. Lily fue la primera en poder sacarse de encima al sujeto con el cual estaba peleando después de una violenta patada directa a la cabeza del mortifago y un hechizo certero que lo dejo inconciente. Pero no se había librado fácil, un parte de la manga de su chaqueta estaba ennegrecida un hechizo incendiario y había sufrido unos cuantos golpes.

Hugo fue el siguiente en desprenderse de su luchador. Después de esquivar un hechizo se lanzó a un costado y lanzó una maldición cortante a los pies del sujeto, el cual se colapso sobre sus rodillas gritando de dolor. Aprovechando el que no podía responder al hechizo el muchacho lo dejó inconciente.

Lucy por su parte viendo que los su mortifago era particularmente bueno con los hechizos escudo lanzó una de las lámparas que había destruido contra su cabeza, pero el mortifago fue lo suficientemente rápido para enviarle un sectumsempra. Lucy se quito del camino de la maldición pero no pudo evitar que le rozara el costado del torso.

Alice tampoco tuvo una pelea fácil y consiguió sacarse al mortifago de encima con un codazo en la barbilla y un bombarda casi a quema ropa que lo lanzó contra una pared donde el sujeto quedo inconciente. Pero tampoco estaba mejor que sus amigos y tenía varios cortes menores que manchaban de sangre su sweater blanco.

En ese momento una figura envuelta en una túnica oscura salio volando desde la tienda de artículos mágicos rondado por la acera cubierta de nieve manchada con sangre. Desde la oscuridad escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Cuando la figura se acercó a la puerta vieron la figura de un muchacho en traje gris y corbata algo suelta. Tenía un corte en su ceja derecha y en el labio, era Louis.

-Merlín, gracias a dios que están todos bien.- dijo el hijo de Bill sonando aliviado.

-Louis.- dijo Lucy abrazando a su primo fuertemente. -Por un momento temí que… te vi volar por la ventana y después los hechizos.-

-Estoy bien Lulu.- dijo Louis usando un apodo que hacia años no utilizaba. Y a continuación abrazo fuertemente a su prima arrancándole un quejido lastimero.

A continuación el muchacho vio el corte por el cual manaba algo de sangre.

-Estás herida.- dijo Louis sonando muy preocupado.

-Es solo un rasguño.- dijo Lucy haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Deja que yo juzgue eso.- dijo Alice profesionalmente acercándose a ver al herida.

La chica sabía lo suficiente de magia curativa y era definitivamente la que estaba mejor calificada para poner al equipo nuevamente en condiciones.

-Es un sectumsempra.- dijo Alice mientras realiza un encantamiento. -Tuviste suerte que solo te rozara… pero te quedara una cicatriz. Por suerte casi no se notara.-

Alice observó una línea blanca de unos cinco centímetros delgada como una hoja de papel.

-Tienes talento Alice…- dijo Louis observando la cicatriz con sus ojos azules.

-Gracias.- dijo Alice y continuación se volvió a su novio. -Hugo, tu eres el siguiente.-

La chica colocó su varita cerca de la herida de su novio. Le temblaba un poco el pulso, no podía evitarlo. Le habían dicho que siempre era más difícil curar a las personas con las que se era más cercano. Y con Hugo no era la excepción, no podía evitar pensar que hubiera ocurrido, o que ocurriría si hacía algo mal.

-¿No te han herido en alguna otra parte?- dijo Alice preocupada mientras realizaba unos rápidos hechizos de diagnostico.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Hugo tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad a su novia.

-Bien.- dijo Alice aliviada después de que sus hechizos hubieran arrojado los resultados esperados. -Lily sigues tu, no me gusta como se ve esa quemadura.-

Pocos segundos después el brazo de su amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones. Louis fuel siguiente y, finalmente, se curó a ella misma.

-Es hora.- dijo Hugo observando a sus primos y su novia.

Todos estaban algo golpeados y con podía verse claramente que habían estado en una pelea, tenían manchas de sangre en la ropa que además tenía varios cortes. Los conocía, sabía que no se retiraría ninguno.

-No llegamos hasta aquí para volvernos a casa.- dijo Louis. -Quiero una mascara de mortifago para poner sobre la chimenea…- a pesar de estar bromeando se gano una mirada reprobadora de Lucy -Bueno en realidad no… seria de muy mal gusto.-

-Hicimos mucho más de lo que nuestros hermanos y primos esperaban que hiciéramos.- dijo la hija de Percy acomodándose sus anteojos y agregó sonando decidida. -Sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Y no quiero volver a casa pensando en que hubiera podido hacer algo para marcar la diferencia y evitar que suceda otra vez lo que vivieron nuestra familia…-

-Lindo discurso prima.- dijo Louis riendo y estrujando Lucy con su brazo.

El hijo de Bill y Fleur observó a la chica. La verdad es era igual a las fotos que había visto de su tía Ginny, con la sola excepción del color de ojos. Su padre muchas veces contaba de lo valiente y decidida que era su hermana menor y como nunca dejaba que la trataran como una niña, incluso si para conseguirlo debía lanzar unos cuantos hechizos. Si bien la personalidad de Lucy era diferente, ya que había sacado un carácter bastante formal por parte de su padre, y nunca podría imaginarla lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Pero las dos eran valientes y decididas. A veces le costaba creer que hubiera terminado en Slytherin.

La mente de Louis viajo a su primer año en Hogwarts.

Louis caminaba por un corredor intentando encontrar su camino al gran comedor. Siempre le habían dicho que ese condenado castillo era grande, pero que las escaleras cambiaran de lugar y las puertas conduzcan a algún lado un día y a otro el siguiente no ayudaba en mucho a su sentido de orientación. Pero después de todo, era solo su segundo tercer día. No sabía porque había decidido adelantarse a sus primos, Hugo y Lily, y a la nueva chica con la que habían hecho amistad Alice. En realidad si lo sabía, su estomago estaba rugiendo. Hugo tuvo la precaución de prepararse un sándwich de panceta y huevos revueltos durante el desayuno. Debía reconocer que su primo había tenido una muy buena idea.

Finalmente dio la vuelta a un corredor y vio la entrada al gran comedor. El chico suspiro de alivio y apuró sus pasos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar sintió una mano que lo tomaba de cuello de su sweater de Gryffindor y le impedía seguir avanzando.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas tan apurado Louis?- era su primo Fred alegremente, junto a él se encontraba una masa de chicos y chicas de cabello rojizo de diversas tonalidades, y un chico de cabello color azabache. Era el resto de su familia incluida su hermana Dominique.

-¿Algo distraído?- dijo James sonriendo entretenido con el apuro del chico. -Ya no saludas a tus primos.-

-Lamento no haberlos visto chicos. Estaba pensando con el estomago.- respondió Louis.

-Lamento tener que comunicarte esto Louis…- dijo Albus. -Pero todavía no han servido la comida…-

-Demonios…- dijo el hijo de Bill. -Tengo hambre…-

-No sé porque no me sorprende.- dijo Dominique. -Saliste a la familia.-

-Por suerte…- dijo Roxanne.

Antes de que Louis pudiera preguntarle a su prima a que se refería. Su hermana decidió interiorizarse por como estaba su hermano menor.

-No he hablado casi nada contigo desde que llegaste.- dijo Dominique poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Cómo te ha ido en las materias?¿Has estado haciendo amigos?-

-Las materias están… bien… creo. No he tenido pociones aun… no creo que me guste demasiado.- dijo el chico no sabiendo muy bien que más agregar. -Y amigos… bueno en Gryffindor están Hugo, Lily… y unos cuantos chicos más de mi año que parecen simpáticos.-

En ese momento Louis vio que sus primos torcían la mirada para ver algo. Louis dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaban sus familiares y vio que una niña pelirroja de anteojos redondeados y uniforme con los colores verde y plata de Slytherin se acercaba a ellos. Era Lucy, su prima.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Lucy esbozando una sonrisa algo insegura. -¿Cómo están?-

Se formó un silencio algo tenso. Durante un par de segundos Lucy esperó una respuesta a su saludo algo nerviosa. Sus primos se limitaron a observarla como si no estuvieran muy seguros de algo.

Louis observó a sus primos sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando. Sabía que los chicos que estaban en Slytherin tenían mala fama, pero era Lucy. No podía matar a una mosca.

-Hola Lucy.-dijo Louis rápidamente, dando la espalda a sus primos y hermana. -Lamento no haber podido hablar contigo desde que llegamos. Es un poco difícil encontrar el camino aquí dentro ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien…- dijo la chica sonriendo algo esperanzada.

-¿Te están tratando bien en Slytherin?- dijo el hijo de Bill seriamente. -¿Alguien te ha molestado?-

La relación entre los dos chicos era bastante cercana. Quizás no tanto como Hugo y Lily que habían estado juntos prácticamente desde la cuna. Pero Lucy había pasado muchas tardes en Shell Cottage junto a él bajo el cuidado de su madre, mientras su padre y los de Lucy trabajaban.

-No, nadie me ha molesto. Afortunadamente todos han sido muy correctos conmigo.- dijo Lucy y, después de unos segundos la chica agregó. -¿Cómo es Gryffindor?-

Louis sabía que correctos no significara que fueran amistosos.

-No te pierdes de mucho.- respondió el chico tranquilamente. -Es un asco tener a tu hermana respirándote en la nuca cada dos segundos.-

-¡Louis!- dijo Dominique algo indignada.

-Es verdad.- dijo Louis sin darle mucha importancia a la reprimenda de su hermana y agregó con seguridad. -Te ves genial en verde Lulu… Combina con tu cabello.-

-Gracias.- respondió Lucy sonriendo algo aliviada de ver que su primo seguía siendo el mismo de antes.

Esa capacidad que tenía el chico para poder decir cumplidos a las chicas rompería más de un corazón en los años siguientes.

-¡Ey! Pero soy el único hablando aquí.- dijo Louis. -Me imagino que todos quieren saber como te ha ido.-

El hijo de Bill pidió internamente que sus primos y su hermana se dieran cuenta que se estaban comportando como unos idiotas y pudieran darle un poco de ánimo a su prima. No era difícil, solo debían ser amables unos segundos. Cuando se dio vuelta para encarar al resto de su familia se dio cuenta de que, lamentablemente, no sería así.

-Seguramente Lucy quiere ir a comer con sus amigos de Slytherin.- dijo Fred después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

-Será mejor que no te detengamos.- agregó James.

Rose, la hermana de Hugo, enrojeció mientras observaba indignada su primo.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor.- dijo Lucy sonando dolida.

Louis dio media vuelta pero su prima ya estaba dirigiéndose a la entrada del gran comedor, evidentemente enjugándose unas lagrimas.

El chico sintió que sus manos temblaban y encaró a sus primos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios ocurre con ustedes?- dijo Louis. -¡Es Lucy! ¡Es nuestra prima…!-

-Louis tiene razón.- dijo Rose. -Puede ser que nos haya sorprendido que haya sido seleccionada para Slytherin, me incluyo, pero eso no es motivo para dejarla de lado.-

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Eran Lily, Alice y Hugo.

-¿Louis?- dijo Lily sorprendida de ver a su primo tan molesto. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Ocurre que estos idiotas tratan a Lucy como si fuera basura porque terminó en Slytherin.- dijo el hijo de Bill.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron Hugo y Lucy al unísono.

-¿Acaso es verdad?- dijo Hugo sin poder creerlo.

-Estamos viendo que tal se comporta.- dijo Roxanne. -Para saber si se puede confiar en ella o no.-

-¡Confiar! ¡Por supuesto que se puede confiar en ella!- dijo Lily sintiendo como el ahora legendario carácter de su madre se canalizaba a través de ella.

Siendo los más pequeños y los últimos en ir a Hogwarts habían terminado inevitablemente juntos una vez que el resto de sus hermanos partiera. Lily recordaba perfectamente las tardes que pasaban en la madriguera jugando para terminar las tardes comiendo pasteles de la abuela Molly con chocolate caliente en la cocina de la madriguera.

-Tenemos motivos.- dijo Fred. -Su padre es Percy, ya sabes lo que hizo durante la guerra, y está en Slytherin.-

En ese momento algo atrajo la atención de Fred que golpeo sutilmente el hombro de James y le hizo una seña para que mirara algo, hacia la entrada del gran comedor. Louis, al igual que el resto de sus primos, sabía que era la seña para una broma cuidadosamente planeada.

Ni bien se volteó en la dirección que miraban vio como dos baldes de pintura uno dorado y el otro rojo caían sobre su prima.

La chica se quitó sus gafas con manos temblorosas y se quedó congelada en el lugar observando boquiabierta sus brazos cubiertos de pintura roja y dorada durante unos interminables instantes antes de salir corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Louis, Alice, Hugo y Lily se quedaron observando paralizados por el estupor.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían Louis y Hugo al unísono empujaron a sus primos contra la pared, Fred y James parecían más sorprendidos que enojados. Si bien eran bastante altos para su edad, eran más pequeños y nunca ganarían una pelea contra ellos, pero en ese momento mucho no les importaba demasiado.

-¿Qué hicieron?- dijo Hugo fuera de si.

El hijo de Hermione y Ron sabía exactamente lo que habían hecho pero aun le costaba creer lo que veía.

-¿Por que?- dijo Louis igual de molesto que su primo.

-¿Se creen que es gracioso? Se pasaron…- dijo Lily y agregó mirando seriamente a su hermano con sus ojos color verde. -Le escribiré a mamá, no para delatarte James, sino para pedirle que me enseñe a hacer el hechizo mocomurcielago… no crean que van a escapar de esto. Pero antes debo ir a ver a mi prima.-

-Voy contigo Lily.- dijo Alice. -Creo saber hacia donde está yendo.-

Las dos chicas dieron media vuelta y apuraron los pasos para seguir a Lucy.

En ese momento se percataron de una presencia en la entrada del gran comedor. Era un hombre alto que todos conocían perfectamente, era el padre de Alice, el profesor Longbottom, El hombre los observó seriamente, observó el piso, donde quedaban los restos de pintura y se acercó lentamente al grupo. A medida que fue acortó la distancia que los separaba del grupo se dieron cuenta que no estaba nada feliz.

-Jamás vi a Neville tan enojado.- susurró James.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos y los observó un par de segundos.

-Estaba en el gran comedor y vi como dos baldes de pintura caían sobre Lucy, su prima. Ya saben la hija de su tío Percy, que conocen desde toda la vida.- dijo Neville sin levantar la voz. -Pensaron que podía ser gracioso. No veo a nadie riendo.-

-Nosotros…- comenzó a decir Fred.

-Cállate Fred.- dijo Neville. -No me interesa escuchar excusas.-

-Hugo… Louis… pueden irse.- dijo Neville y agregó volviéndose a los demás chicos. -Para el resto de ustedes… James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Dominique y Roxanne. Cien puntos menos de Gryffindor, y estarán castigados todos los días después de la cena durante un mes, eso incluye los domingos.-

-P…Pero, solo fuimos nos…- dijo James, queriendo evitarle a sus primas y hermano el castigo.

-Las palabras que buscas James son: Gracias por que no sean dos meses, profesor Longbottom.- dijo Neville callando al hijo de Harry Potter con una mirada Glacial. -Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, por lo que hicieron…- dijo observando a James y a Fred y agregó mirando a al resto de los chicos castigados -O por lo que no hicieron.-

Ese día Louis aprendió un par de cosas. La primera era que si bien el padre de Alice podía ser un sujeto muy simpático, no convenía darle razones para enojarse. La segunda, y más dolorosa, era que los lazos de sangre muchas veces no alcanzaban. Sus primos, si bien los seguía queriendo, lo habían decepcionado. La tercera fue que habían cosas que unían aun más a la gente, defender a Lucy lo había unido más con Lily y Hugo y con la misma Lucy.

Louis sintió como una suave pero helada brisa le golpeaba el rostro. Estaba nuevamente en el callejón Diagon. Los mortifagos estaban maniatados, desarmados y seguramente estarían inconcientes por un buen rato.

-Próxima parada… Gringotts.- dijo Alice.

-Vamos.- dijo Hugo. -Varitas en alto y ojos abiertos. Lancen hechizos primero y pregunten después. Que no nos encuentren otra vez con la guardia baja.-

El grupo avanzó lentamente por el callejón Diagon. Había dejado de nevar pero ahora el frío se había vuelto más intenso todavía. Al pasar junto a Olivanders encontraron el negocio desierto, y saqueado. La mayoría de los estantes habían sido vaciados y al igual que la caja registradora. No se detuvieron más que para comprobar si no quedaban más enemigos y continuaron sigilosamente hacia el banco mágico.

Finalmente, después de doblar una curva, pudieron encontrarse frente a frente con el banco. Las altas columnas se proyectaban sobre la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par. Fuera del banco una decena de magos enmascarados se estaba encargando de amarrar unos bultos a unas escobas.

-No hay red floo, no pueden aparecerse dentro del callejón Diagon.- susurró Alice. -Es la única forma que tienen de sacar lo que han estado robando.-

-No son lo mejor del mercado.- dijo Lily con ojo crítico.

Dentro del banco podían verse unas cuantas luces de diversos colores proyectando sombras constantemente. Un par de mortifagos salieron del banco apresuradamente arrastrando un par de pesados baúles.

-Los Duendes se están defendiendo.- comentó Louis. -Esos baúles son los que contienen el cambio necesario para mañana. Están en una bóveda más cercana y con menos seguridad… en términos de Gringotts. Pero debe haber suficiente como para que el golpe valiera la pena.-

Otros dos magos aparecieron cargando otros baúles. Lily había visto la bóveda Potter y sabía que cuatro baúles no contendrían una fortuna.

-Tenemos a los duendes encima.- dijo una mujer enmascara. -¿Qué ocurrió con los demás?-

-No han vuelto aun.- dijo un hombre. -El último grupo que enviamos a buscarlos no ha regresado.-

-Entonces nos largamos.- dijo la mujer. -Ahora mismo.-

El resto de los magos comenzaron a organizarse partir lo antes posible. Hugo llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-Necesitamos capturar a la mujer.- dijo el pelirrojo. -Ella es la que está a cargo.-

Los cuatro asintieron y prepararon sus varitas.

-Debemos esperar que estén en el aire.- dijo Lily. -Con la carga que tienen no podrán disparar ni maniobrar demasiado bien pero, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un solo disparo, sus escobas serán una porquería pero pueden sacarlos rápido.-

-Muy bien…- dijo Hugo ideando rápidamente una emboscada. -Louis… levitemos a las chicas sobre los techos… nosotros tomaremos el suelo.- y agregó dirigiéndose a sus primas y a su novia. -Ustedes lancen sus hechizos después de nosotros… deben caerles por sorpresa.-

-Entendido.- dijeron Lily, Alice y Lucy al unísono.

Rápidamente y con el mayor sigilo posible los chicos comenzaron a levitar a las chicas sobre los techos de algunos de los negocios del callejón. Louis y Hugo las perdieron de vista una vez que comenzaron a caminar hacia Ginggots.

-Entrada espectacular que piensen que solo los atacaremos por tierra.- dijo Hugo.

-¡Departamento de aurores!- Grito Louis a tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo que dejaba inconciente a un mortifago. -¡En el nombre del Ministerio de Magia están arrestados por exhibicionismo público!- y susurró a su primo. -Siempre quise decir eso…-

Inmediatamente comenzaron a caerles hechizos pero no antes de que Hugo pudiera desmayar a otros dos más. Lamentablemente no consiguió acertarle a la mujer.

-¡Larguemos!- dijo la mujer sin esperar preocuparse por buscar a sus heridos.

Los mortifagos subieron a sus escobas y comenzaron a levantar vuelo. Lamentablemente no podían volar demasiado bien con el peso de las cosas que habían estado robando y otros más cayeron bajo los hechizos de Louis y Hugo.

Las escobas consiguieron levantarse unos buenos diez metros. En ese momento De los techos comenzaron a salir hechizos. Una de las chicas partió una escoba se partió a la mitad enviando al mortifago y su carga a una dolorosa caída. Otra escoba se prendió fuego perdiendo el control y estrellándose contra una pared. Pero la mujer había estado esquivando los hechizos bastante bien y sus escudos bloqueaban muchos sus ataques. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera escapar.

Lily que en ese momento estaba parada sobre uno del techos vio que después de esquivar un hechizo de Lucy la mujer comenzaba a tomar altura. No dejaría que huyera aunque debiera lanzarse sobre ella. Antes de darse cuenta lo que hacia corrió los metros que la separaban del borde y lanzó un hechizo que la impulso una decena de metros por sobre los techos.

El impacto fue tremendo y Lily perdió su varita. La seguidora de Duchess y ella comenzaron a caer al vacío. Mientras caía un hechizo de Louis paso junto a ella impactando en otro mortifago, y vio como lentamente el oscuro embaldosado manchado de nieve se acercaba a ella. Primero lentamente después mucho más rápido. Lily no pudo evitar recordar en ese momento la ley de la gravedad y como un cuerpo se aceleraba a medida que caía, le gustaba la física muggle. Eran extraño que justo recordara eso cuando estaba cayendo hacia una muerte segura. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar destrozada en el embaldosado sintió que su cuerpo se detenía bruscamente, al mismo tiempo sintió un ruido sordo junto a ella. Cuando levanto la vista vio a Hugo apuntándola con su varita.

-Nunca más se te ocurra hacer eso Lily.- dijo Hugo.

-Perdón…- dijo Lily mientras recuperaba su varita.

No quedaban más mortifagos sobre sus escobas. Ninguno había escapado. La mujer permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

-Debo apresurarme.- dijo Alice después de descender de los techos del callejos Diagon. -¿Cómo están el resto?-

-Vivirán.- dijo Lucy que ya había descendido de su posición. -Ninguno cayó de tan alto.-

Rápidamente comenzó a realizar hechizos curativos sobre la seguidora de Duchess.

Después de unos minutos había terminado.

-Tuve suerte de poder intervenir a tiempo.- dijo la hija de Neville finalmente. -Tenia rotos casi todos los huesos del cuerpos. Pulmones perforados, baso reventado… pero si no se mueve sobrevivirá.-

La mujer yacía en el suelo sin su mascara. Debería tener unos treinta años y ninguno la había visto, ni siquiera Alice que conocía a una buena parte de la comunidad mágica gracias a ser camarera en una de las tabernas más mágicas más importantes de las islas Británicas.

-¿Podemos interrogarla?- preguntó Hugo.

-No… No va a estar conciente por un tiempo.- dijo Alice y agregó después de una pausa que duró unos segundos. -Pero tengo una idea… nunca lo he hecho pero creo que no hará ningún daño intentarlo. Hugo necesito que abras sus ojos.-

-¿Legeremancia?- dijo su novio sorprendido. -¡Alice! Eso es peligroso.-

-No veo que tengamos otra forma de sacar información.- dijo la chica. -Intentare no hacerle daño.-

-No estoy preocupado por esta basura.- dijo Hugo con desprecio a tiempo que señalaba a la mortifaga. -¡Puede ser peligroso para ti!-

-Prometo que me cuidare…- dijo la chica observando suplicante a los ojos azules de su novio.

Finalmente Hugo lanzó un suspiro que desprendió una pequeña nube de vapor y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo inmóvil y abrió los ojos de la mujer.

Un par de ojos color verde claro, desenfocados apuntaron hacia el oscuro cielo de invierno. Alice apuntó su varita y se encontró en una cámara de piedra gris en la cual no había ningún tipo de decoración además de una alfombra de color rojo sangre. Sobre las ventanas de la sala colgaban unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro que bloqueaban completamente el paso de la luz. La estancia era iluminada por un enorme tragaluz con decorado con vidrios amarillos y verdes que proyectaban una luz dorada sobre el centro de la cámara.

Junto a ella se encontraba la mujer que habían capturado observando atentamente una puerta de roble al final de la estancia. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban un centenar de mortifagos todos vistiendo su típica tunica negra, conversando alegremente entre ellos.

-Margaret Margrave.- dijo uno de los mortifagos amablemente. -Que gusto poder verte en esta reunión… Parece que será algo importante.-

-Un gusto verte Marius.- respondió la mujer con educación y agregó con esperanza -Espero que finalmente ataquemos.-

-Nuestras fuerzas están bien organizadas.- respondió el hombre. -Creo que es el momento justo para enviar nuestro mensaje… Siempre y cuando Duchess así lo disponga por supuesto.-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una figura apareció. Evidentemente era una mujer, aunque el rostro no era visible por la capucha que llevaba puesta. La mujer permaneció a varios metros de distancia. Al percatarse de su presencia todos los presentes callaron esperando que hablara.

-Mortifagos.- dijo una voz femenina que debía tener menos de cuarenta años la cual a Alice no le resultaba familiar. -Estaré infinitamente agradecida por la paciencia y la lealtad que han demostrado a la causa.-

La mujer hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Hace más de veinte años perdimos la oportunidad de la Gran Bretaña con la que soñamos y uno de los mejores lideres que teníamos cayó bajo la varita de Harry Potter.- dijo la mujer. -No voy a hacerles promesas vacías. Solo puedo decirles que estaré junto a ustedes, peleando por cumplir ese sueño que todos compartimos. Devolver a los magos y brujas al lugar que les corresponde, no viviendo en las sombras sino gobernado estas islas como nos merecemos, libres de muggles que ensucien nuestra sagrada tierra.-

Un alarido de aprobación se alzo entre la multitud.

-Muchos de los que antiguamente fueron leales a nuestros ideales se han marchado.- continuó Duchess una vez que los vítores cesaron. -Y sus hijos se codean con traidores de sangre, mestizos y sangresucia renegando de pasado.-

Alice sabía que era verdad. La mayoría de las familias que habían apoyado a Voldemort, después de perder sus fortunas había decidido dejar todo atrás y esperar que el tiempo borrara los recuerdos y limpiara el nombre de sus familias. Aunque la verdad es que era difícil, debía pasar más de una generación para dejar el recuerdo de la anterior guerra atrás.

-Me alegra ver que ustedes han recordado sus lealtades.- continuó Duchess. -Está noche haremos nuestro ataque más importante.-

Hubo murmullos exaltado y podía sentirse el nerviosismo en el ambiente.

-Colapsaremos la red flu.- continuó Duchess. -Eso desarticulara la capacidad de respuesta de los aurores. El primer ataque será en Hogsmeade, estará a cargo de Geoffrey Knight.- el mortifago mencionado se inclinó respetuosamente -Daremos suficiente tiempo para que los aurores que se encuentran de guardia en el Ministerio ocurran a la llamada, es importante que solo los entretengan, no dejen que los atrapen. El segundo grupo atacara el callejón Diagon más tarde tendrán los detalles de sus objetivos. La encargada de este grupo será Margaret Margrave.-

Los ojos de la mortifaga brillaron de alegría.

-El tercer grupo estará a cargo de Edmund Duke- dijo la líder del grupo. Alice reconoció el nombre del jefe de su prima -Ustedes tendrán el trabajo más difícil… Destruir o eliminar a la mayor parte de miembros de la Orden del Fénix.-

Alice no pudo evitar temblar al pensar en su padre y su hermano Frank.

-Sabemos que irán.- continuó Duchess. -Desde hace meses les hemos dado suficientes indicaciones de que estamos buscando una profecía en el ministerio. Si bien es completamente falsa esa información los hemos tenido revisando estantes del departamento de misterios durante semanas y custodiando la entrada. Cuando se den cuenta que la red Flu colapsó irán de inmediato… y los estaremos esperando.-

La hija de Neville sintió nuevamente el frío aire del callejón Diagon. Estaba nevando otra vez.

-¡Alice!- dijo Hugo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. -¿Qué viste?-

La chica se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el frío suelo del callejón. Alrededor de ella se encontraban sus amigos y su novio. Las manos le temblaban y no podía evitarlo.

-Tranquila…- dijo Hugo suavemente mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. -¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

-Es una trampa…- dijo la chica desesperada. -Van a destruir a la orden del Fénix.-

ooOooOoo

Hola a todos!

Lamento haber demorado tanto con este capitulo. La verdad es que estuve ocupado con muchas cosas que nada tienen que ver con los fics ( léase vida ) pero pude ponerme en estos días y terminar el capítulo. La idea original es que fueron solo dos capítulos pero al final el argumento se estiró un poco axial que va a tener un capitulo más seguro.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo

Saludos

Salva


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3:

El callejón Diagon se encontraba sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Las luces del alumbrado publico proyectaban oscuras sombras y la nieve caía en finos copos. En el suelo yacían las figuras inconcientes de una decena de Mortifagos junto a los restos destrozados de las escobas que pretendían utilizar para escapar con su botín.

Junto a la líder caída del grupo de magos oscuros, se encontraban los descendientes más jóvenes de los héroes de la guerra contra Voldemort. Alice, la hija menor de Neville Longbottom, se estaba sentada en el nevado suelo y sus manos aun temblaban por lo que había visto en la mente de la mujer. Su novio, Hugo, la sostenía entre sus brazos pero era evidente que estaba tan preocupado como ella. A su lado, de pie, se encontraba el resto de sus amigos, Lily, Lucy y Louis. Los tres pelirrojos parecían estar tratando de asimilar las palabras que la hija de Neville acaba de decir.

-Una trampa…- dijo Lily palideciendo.

Toda su familia formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Louis movió un poco el nudo de su corbata nerviosamente. Sus pensamientos, evidentemente, estaban con sus hermanas Dominique y Victoire.

Lucy no tenía hermanos o padres en la orden del Fénix pero observó a sus amigos preocupada, sabía lo que podían significaban las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Duchess mando al grueso de sus fuerzas al ministerio?- preguntó Hugo.

-Sí. Dijo algo de que plantó el rumor de una profecía para que pensaran que iría a obtenerla.- dijo Alice. -Tenían tres objetivos: Un ataque a Hogsmeade para atraer aurores, aquí en el callejón Diagon para obtener recursos y en el Ministerio para destruir a la orden del Fénix.-

-Duchess sabe que eso es casi imposible…- dijo Hugo. -Pero sabe que puede hacer bastante daño con ese ataque.-

En ese momento vieron aparecer a un grupo de duendes saliendo de Gringotts algunos parecían heridos e inmediatamente le lanzaron algunos hechizos al grupo. Louis lo desvió con un escudo.

-¡Trabajo para ustedes idiotas!- dijo el hijo de Bill enrojeciendo de furia. -¡Ahí tienen su dinero!-

Algunos duendes gruñeron mostrando afilados colmillos y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los baúles. Uno se acercó a donde estaban los cinco chicos.

-Louis Weasley.- dijo el duende. -No se por qué me sorprendo de verte aquí.-

-Nagnok… creí que todos los magos se ven iguales para los duendes.- dijo Louis que era evidente que el duende le agradaba, lo que hablaba bien de la criatura.

-Se ven todos iguales.- respondió el duende mostrando sus colmillos en algo parecido a una sonrisa. -Fue una suerte que hayan aparecido Weasley. Fue un desastre ahí adentro. Perdimos a unos cuantos de los nuestros.-

-Lo lamento Nagnok.- dijo Louis apenado y agregó después de unos segundos -¿Podrías intentar que no maten a estos Mortifagos? Seguramente tendrán algo de información.-

-Y seguro terminaran en Azkaban, lo que dejara conformes a unos cuantos de los míos.- respondió el duende.

Sin decir nada más la criatura dio media vuelta y le dio unas indicaciones a los demás duendes.

-Debemos ir al ministerio.- dijo Lily firmemente. -La Orden Fénix no sabe que es una trampa.-

-Lo sé…- respondió Hugo. -No creo que les guste vernos ahí pero creo que lo tendrán que superar.-

-Más les vale.- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. -Esos idiotas necesitan nuestra ayuda.-

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- preguntó Lucy. -Seguramente los mortifagos se han asegurado de que nadie pueda aparecerse en las cercanías del ministerio.-

-Tu sabes como llegaremos Lucy.- dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa mientras observaba a su prima con sus ojos verdes.

La hija de Percy palideció ligeramente.

-¡Oh vamos Lucy!- dijo Louis sonriendo. -No puede ser que le tengas miedo a volar.-

-Puede ser que me vea un poco parecida a la tía Ginny.- dijo la hija de Percy. -Pero solo es eso. ¡No puedo usar una escoba ni siquiera para barrer!-

En realidad se veía muy parecida, pero solo era físico. Sus intentos por volar durante sus años de Hogwarts habían sido bastante desastrosos.

-Yo te llevaré.- dijo Lily. -No perdamos más tiempo.-

Hugo, Alice y Lily comenzaron a caminar sobre el empedrado cubierto de nieve. Louis tomó a su algo indecisa prima Lucy por el brazo y comenzó a llevarla al negocio de artículos de Quidditch.

Cuando llegaron al destrozado local Lily tomó unas cuantas escobas y comenzó a repartirlas a sus amigos. Busco los mejores modelos. Una Lightning Stratus para ella y Nimbus 2026 para el resto.

-¡Estas escobas cuestan una fortuna!- dijo Hugo sin poder evitarlo.

-Le pediré a papá que pague por ellas.- dijo Lily sintiéndose algo culpable por el robo.

Los cinco salieron nuevamente a la calle. Lucy subió detrás de la escoba de su prima, patearon el suelo y estuvieron en el aire.

Lily sintió el helado aire y los copos de nieve golpeando su rostro. Las orejas estaban comenzando a dolerle, pero no había mejor sensación en el mundo. La mente de Lily no pudo evitar viajar mientras se elevaba hacia la negra noche a toda velocidad.

Lily, para alegría de sus orgullosos padres, era una chica de muchos talentos. Sus notas en Hogwarts eran excelentes, era hábil con su varita y muy buena volando. Y a Lily le encantaba volar. Le había tomado bastante tiempo conseguir el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor. La verdad es que no tenía el corazón para intentar quitarle el puesto a Albus. Sabía que su hermano amaba pertenecer al equipo y era muy bueno también. Pero para su sexto año consiguió el puesto de buscadora. Louis y Hugo la acompañaron como golpeadores y formaron uno de los mejores equipos de la historia de Gryffindor.

Su entrenador en el Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, le había dicho que no había visto tan buen equipo desde que había jugado con su padre; su tía Angelina; la esposa de Oliver, Katie Wood, y sus tíos, Fred y George.

Lily había tenido planeado desde que estaba terminando Hogwarts jugar al Quidditch profesionalmente como su mamá, usando el mismo uniforme que ella. Lamentablemente las Arpías la habían rechazado. Pero Oliver le había ofrecido el puesto de buscadora y ahora era una jugadora profesional de Quidditch como lo había sido su madre. Solo que estaba jugando para el rival histórico del que había sido su equipo de preferencia.

No pasaron más de dos partidos vistiendo el uniforme azul y dorado del Puddlemere cuando tuvo que cruzarse con las arpías. Lily recordaba perfectamente todo lo sucedido. Era el partido más importante de toda la temporada, y sin duda el partido más importante de su carrera como jugadora profesional.

La prensa estaba encima del encuentro desde hacía semanas. Y solo su madre había sido gentil con ella. El resto de los periodistas deportivos parecía dar por descontada una victoria de las Arpías. Además, muchos cuestionaban al entrenador Wood por haberle dado a ella una oportunidad en el equipo. Después de todo, era sabido que había sido rechazada nada más y nada menos que por el antiguo equipo de su madre.

-Sabes que todo lo que dicen es basura.- dijo su entrenador poco antes de que comenzara el partido. -No te hubiera llamado si no pensara que eres buena Potter. Y no lo digo solo para levantarte el ánimo, niña.- y agregó guiñando un ojo. -No saben el error que cometieron al dejarte ir. Se los demostraras hoy, y le cerraras el hocico a esos idiotas de la prensa.-

Los dos se encontraban en el corredor que llevaba de los vestuarios al campo de Juego. A lo lejos Lily podía ver las tribunas y los ruidos provenientes de la muchedumbre. Sus hermanos estaban ahí, sus padres, sus primos, los Longbottom y todo el clan Weasley; esperando a que ella saliera.

-Estoy nerviosa entrenador.- dijo Lily sonando preocupada mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello color rojo intenso detrás de su oreja.

-Es bueno que lo estés.- dijo Wood seriamente -Solo no dejes que te dominen, Potter.-

Sin decir más Oliver dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el campo de juego. Lily controló sus guantes de cuero. A continuación volvió su atención hacia sus botas y ajustó las tiras de cuero y las hebillas. Por último observó su imagen sobre el reflejo de un cristal. El uniforme que utilizaba era completamente azul excepto por unos juncos dorados cuyas cabezas terminaban sobre sus hombros y los tallos descendían por su espalada cruzándose, formando una X, para terminar descendiendo como dos líneas amarillas por los costados de sus piernas hasta llegar a las botas. Lily aflojó ligeramente los cordones del blanco cuello de su remera, acomodó ligeramente las cortas mangas y finalmente lanzó un suspiro. Hacía un año no se habría imaginado jamás vistiendo el uniforme del Puddlemere United. Sin embargo ahí estaba, de azul y dorado, con un escudo con un par de pequeños juncos dorados bordados sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Debía reconocer que el uniforme le quedaba muy bien, aunque era algo ceñido.

Finalmente, lanzó un suspiro contenido, tomó su escoba, su capa, y comenzó a caminar hacía el campo de juego. Faltaban unos minutos para que el partido comenzara así que tenía tiempo para inspeccionar el terreno.

La chica se dirigió al banco de suplentes. El entrenador Wood estaba observando la formación sobre una pizarra y refunfuñando como era habitual en él. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando la hija de Harry dejó su capa y su escoba junto a él.

Lily comenzó a caminar sobre el césped, ignoró unos cuantos agudos silbidos evidentemente dirigido a ella, y los destellos de decenas de cámaras de fotos. Había más prensa de la que había visto en los otros partidos y el estadio del Puddlemere estaba a reventar. Una brisa hizo ondear su cabello y en ese momento vio un grupo de personas en su mayoría pelirrojos que la saludaban agitando sus manos. Lily sonrió ampliamente y respondió al saludo. Podía ver a sus padres pareciendo los dos muy orgullosos.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a sus familia; el entrenador Wood la llamó. Era hora de empezar.

El partido comenzó y rápidamente se vio recorriendo el campo en busca de la snitch. Nada más importaba solo encontrar esa esfera dorada. El marcador iba a su favor. No le sorprendía sus compañeros eran muy buenos, lo cual le dejaba a ella la responsabilidad más grande. Terminar el partido antes de que la buscadora de las Arpías lo hiciera.

Lily notó con algo de satisfacción que el Puddlemere le estaba dando una paliza a las Arpías. Las mujeres del equipo eran muy buenas. Pero se habían confiado. Estaban seguras de ganar y no estaban coordinadas. Su equipo había exprimido esa ventaja y en menos de veinte minutos habían sacado una diferencia de cien puntos. Ahora el partido era difícil, necesitaban atrapar la snitch si querían ganar.

Lily comenzó a surcar el campo de juego esquivando jugadores y bludgers, para cumplir su objetivo. Lentamente comenzó a bordear el campo sin volver su mirada y acelerando lentamente. No había visto la Snitch pero esperaba que la otra buscadora pensara que si la había visto.

La chica que le había ganado el puesto de buscadora, mordió el anzuelo. Debía hacerlo, ningún buscador en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a perder la Snitch. Deliberadamente Lily se demoró esquivando un par de jugadores dándole tiempo a la chica de llegar junto a ella. Incluso fingió sorpresa al verla, antes de lanzarse en picado detrás de una Snitch que no había visto. Mientras se dirigía al suelo se mantuvo todo el tiempo delante de la otra buscadora bloqueándole la visión y estirando la mano como si fuera a atrapar la Snitch. Pero justo antes de llegar al suelo enderezó su escoba a tiempo para que sus pies solo rozaran el césped. La otra buscadora pudo enderezar su escoba pero terminó golpeando el suelo y fue lanzada hacia adelante rodando delante de la tribuna del Puddlemere.

La multitud se puso de pie para vitorearla, o silbarla en el caso de las fanáticas de las Arpías. Inmediatamente la entrenadora del equipo contrario pidió un tiempo muerto. El entrenador Wood llamó al equipo también y, cuando Lily descendió, pasó junto a algunas de las arpías incluida una ahora muy furiosa buscadora.

-¡Te gusta jugar sucio cabeza hueca!- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Qué me dijiste zorra?- dijo Lily enrojeciendo de furia.

-Ya me escuchaste… Potter.- dijo la otra muchacha remarcando su apellido.

Lily cerró sus puños pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre la chica sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la arrastraba lejos. Era uno de los golpeadores de su equipo.

-¡Suéltame Henry!- dijo la chica a un hombre de más de treinta años bastante fornido que vestía de color azul. -Voy a patearle el trasero a esa perra.-

-Madura niña. Atrapa la Snitch delante de su rostro y será suficiente venganza.- respondió el hombre tranquilamente mientras cargaba a la chica por la cintura como si fuera un saco de papas. -No estaría bueno tener un penal ahora cuando vamos ganando exactamente por cien puntos. Igualmente… fue una muy buena maniobra.-

-Puedo caminar ¿sabes?- dijo Lily cruzando sus brazos.

-Si ya lo sé…- dijo el hombre. -¿No vas a ir tras ella.?-

-No…- respondió Lily mansamente, el momento de arrebato ya había pasado.

Lily continuó su camino al banco por si misma y no se animó a mirar hacia donde estaban sus padres.

El partido se reanudó un par de minutos después. Oliver estaba mas que satisfecho y quería terminar el partido rápido, o mejor dicho que Lily lo terminara rápido.

Cuando volvieron al aire podía verse que las Arpías ya estaban mejor organizadas. Y el partido se puso más parejo. Igualmente, el Puddlemere, seguía manteniendo su ventaja.

Lily surcó el aire en busca de la Snitch. Cuando habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos vio un destello dorado sobre uno de los bordes del campo de juego. Pero ella no había sido la única. La otra buscadora se lanzó sobre la Snitch. Lily cruzó el campo a toda velocidad esquivando Bludgers y jugadores. El comentarista anunció que la Snitch había sido vista he inmediatamente vio como una bola de hierro se acercaba ella. Afortunadamente Henry la desvío de su camino.

Las dos buscadoras comenzaron a bordear el campo a toda velocidad siguiendo la escurridiza esfera dorada. Lily presionó al máximo su escoba, pero la otra chica también. Cuando estaban a pocos metros se dio cuenta de que la otra buscadora no se retiraría fácilmente.

Las dos estaban a la par y manteniendo la distancia con la Snitch. Lily sabía que no llegaría. La muchacha a su izquierda solo tenía un diferencia de un par de centímetros; y era todo lo que necesitaba para tomar la Snitch y ganar el partido.

Necesitaba pensar un plan.

Lily fijo su vista en la esfera dorada sin atreverse a parpadear. Lentamente fue sintiendo como sus latidos iban bajando el ritmo y como el incesante aleteó de la Snitch se volvía más lento. Todo a su alrededor parecía moverse increíblemente lento.

Sabía que su uniforme era bastante aerodinámico y ofrecía poca resistencia al aire a medida que volaba. Pero no todo el uniforme era tan funcional. La pelirroja sentía como su capa tironeaba de su cuello. En ese momento supo lo que debía hacer. Pero solo tenía una oportunidad y debía hacerlo bien.

La Snitch parecía estar cobrando velocidad y el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lily dirigió su mano izquierda a su cuello y soltó su capa, cuando sintió que ganaba impulso saltó hacia adelante y arriba al vacío. La última orden que le dio a su escoba fue que fuera a hacia abajo y a la izquierda.

El salto de Lily había sido calculado, y giró su cuerpo para terminar de cabeza al piso justo encima de la otra buscadora, instintivamente alargó su mano y la cerró en el último lugar donde había visto la Snitch. Continuó desplazándose lateralmente y sintió como, lentamente, la gravedad empezaba a hacer su trabajo. En ese momento vio a su escoba pasando por debajo de la buscadora justo donde debía estar. Tenía solo un instante antes de que, la escoba y ella, cayeran al suelo como piedras.

La chica alargó su otra mano mientras caía y alcanzó el mango de su escoba. Sintió como esta resistía su peso. La hija de Harry y Ginny dio una vuelta completa sobre la misma antes de poder afirmarse.

Finalmente, observó su mano y vio la Snitch aleteando entre sus dedos. El estadio había enmudecido. Lily vio como las alas de la esfera lentamente dejaban de moverse. Y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios y levantó su mano.

-¡Potter atrapó la Snitch!- dijo el relator. -El Puddlemere consigue una historia victoria de local con una espectacular atrapada de Lily Potter. El marcador final es ciento veinte a trecientos sesenta.-

Lily descendió al césped feliz, con la Snitch aun en su mano y se encontró rodeada por sus compañeros de equipo y por el entrenador Oliver Wood.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo, niña.- dijo Oliver sonriendo. -Les hemos dado la paliza de su vida. Están llorando de frustración.-

Lily vio a un par de Arpías descender y arrojar sus escobas a un costado. Y era verdad, podía verse algunas conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos.

Poco después, cuando llegaron al borde del campo de juego, pudieron ver una gran cantidad de reporteros esperando. Mientras tanto algunos fotógrafos tomaban un sinfín de imágenes.

-¡Señorita Potter!- dijo uno. -Como fue que consiguió atrapar esa Snitch. La buscadora Cross le llevaba algo de ventaja.-

-Oh bueno…- dijo Lily mientras un flash la deslumbraba. -Mi capa me retenía, me la quite para no generar resistencia… salté para obtener un poco de impulso extra… Y el resto solo fue suerte.- y agregó esbozando una sonrisa -Ya saben, es solo cuestión de física.-

Algunos rieron ante el comentario.

-¿Cree que fue esencial para el triunfo de este día Señorita Potter?- pregunto otro reportero.

-Solo atrape la Snitch.- dijo Lily sencillamente. -El resto de los puntos los hicieron mis compañeros de equipo.-

-Y lo hizo muy bien.- agregó Oliver dando por terminada la entrevista. -Entiendan que estamos cansados cuando salgamos de los vestidores seguiremos respondiendo preguntas.-

El equipo comenzó a marchar pero un periodista detuvo a Oliver unos segundos más.

-Entrenador Wood ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta del potencial de la señorita Potter cuando otros no lo habían hecho?- preguntó el reportero.

-Esos otros que dices deberían ir a ver los partidos de Hogwarts.- dijo Oliver antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse tras sus jugadores.

Cuando Lily salió de los vestidores se encontró con un mar de cabelleras conocidas. La primera en acercarse a la chica fue su madre.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija.- dijo Ginny muy emocionada mientras atrapaba a la chica en un abrazo.

-Gracias mamá.- dijo Lily dejándose abrazar.

En ese momento vio a su padre observándola seriamente.

-Solo… no vuelvas a hacer eso o me darás un infarto.- dijo Harry pareciendo todavía algo preocupado.

-Lo lamento papá…- dijo Lily pareciendo algo apenada.

-Lo hizo perfectamente.- dijo Ginny observando a su marido y agregó volviéndose a su hija. -Sé que sabes cuidarte.-

Finalmente Lily volvió a su casa y se acostó en su cama satisfecha de haber podido superar una de las pruebas más difíciles desde que había iniciado su carrera en el mundo del Quidditch. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó algo tarde. La mañana era luminosa y rápidamente bajo a la cocina en pijama. Ya que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Sus padres y sus hermanos ya habían partido para sus respectivos trabajos. Pero Kreacher la esperaba con un enorme desayuno.

-Kreacher desea felicitar a la ama por su triunfo de ayer.- dijo respetuosamente el anciano elfo.

-Gracias Kreacher.- dijo Lily sonriendo. -Te has esforzado mucho con el desayuno. Se ve delicioso.-

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la cocina.

Lily comenzó a tomar un vaso con jugo de naranja. En ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana trayendo en su pata una de las revistas más importantes de Quidditch. Lily puso las monedas correspondientes en la bolsita que traía en la pata y desenrolló el ejemplar.

Inmediatamente, se sorprendió de ver que su nombre figuraba en la portada. "Lily Potter la nueva adquisición del Puddlemere United hace historia en su estadio. Pag. 20" La imagen de la portada cambio para mostrar a Lily volando en su escoba.

Lily, rápidamente, paso las paginas hasta llegar a la indicada. La chica observó el titulo detenidamente parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a leerlo.

ooOooOoo

Quidditch Ardiente: ¡Yo también quiero jugar con esa pelirroja!

La nueva adquisición del Puddlemere United deslumbró a los fanáticos del equipo azul y dorado.

Lily L. Potter hija de hombre que derroto al ultimo Señor Oscuro y de la antigua cazadora estrella de las Holyhead Harpies, y actual buscadora del equipo dirigido por Oliver Wood demostró los genes que lleva en su cuerpo. Sin duda todos los espectadores quedaron fascinados con su habilidad para montar escobas. Y atrajo la atención de los corresponsales deportivos que le preguntaron sobre el origen de sus habilidades deportivas a lo cual, la chica respondió "Ya saben, solo es una cuestión de físico." No creo que nadie pueda discutir sobre tu agraciado físico, Lily. Eres una campeona en eso.

Lo que intriga a todo el mundo al día de hoy es ¿Con que la alimentaron de pequeña? Sin duda la respuesta más acertada debemos buscarla en los orígenes de la jugadora. Su madre Ginevra Potter (Weasley de soltera) fue elegida la jugadora más hermosa del campeonato dos veces consecutivas durante su estancia en las Holyhead Harpies. Y nos alegramos de ver que el fruto no cayo lejos del árbol. Sin duda Lily va a seguir los pasos de su madre en ese campo.

El partido de ayer fue memorable, sin duda. Con todos los ingredientes de un gran clásico del Quidditch Británico. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y los jugadores disputaron el partido con todo su empeño. Sin duda se pudo apreciar la pasión y el carácter de la buscadora del Puddlemere. Que incluso, durante un tiempo muerto, discutió acaloradamente con su contraparte del equipo de las Arpías, y creo que todos los presentes en el estadio estábamos deseando tirar un par de aquamentis sobre sus casacas o hacer aparecer una piscina con lodo cuando las dos bellas señoritas se lanzaran una sobre la otra para solucionar sus diferencias arrancándose las extensiones del cabello y rasgándose sus uniformes. Afortunadamente, Henry Washburn, golpeador del Puddlemere, intervino a tiempo para evitar la pelea entre las dos chicas.

Potter ha conseguido llamar la atención de los fanáticos del deporte mágico más importante que quieren saber más sobre esta encantadora buscadora. Y no me estoy refiriendo a cuantos "Trolls" obtuvo en sus exámenes, sino a cuando aceptara posar en traje de baño de dos piezas (parte inferior y sombrero).

Sin duda la nueva buscadora del Puddlemere llena muy bien el uniforme de su equipo y ha superado ampliamente las expectativas. Y estaremos viendo mucho más de esa generosa y curvilínea pelirroja en los próximos encuentros.

Para los que todavía no conocen a la señorita Potter les dejamos una imagen desplegable de cuatro paginas que seguramente podrán colgar en algún lugar privilegiado.

ooOooOoo

Lily sentía que las manos le temblaban. Había hecho la mejor actuación de su corta carrera y la habían transformado en una broma. La hacían ver como una cabeza hueca que volaba meneando los pechos. ¡Merlín! ¡Era la nota de color!

Lily dio vuelta la pagina y encontró la imagen. Se la podía ver de cuerpo completo observando el campo con el cabello ondeando el viento y captaron justo el momento en el cual sonreía a su familia.

La pelirroja se levantó de su silla, arrojó la revista violentamente al fregadero y la prendió fuego con su varita. En ese momento escuchó el taconeo de unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

-¡Lily! Cariño… ¿Estás despierta…?- era su madre que por el tono de voz evidentemente ya había leído el articulo.

Ginny Potter entró a la cocina. Vio las llamas, el humo subiendo del fregadero y el rostro desencajado de su hija.

-Oh cariño…- dijo Ginny apenada.

-Fue el mejor partido que jugué en mi vida, mamá.- dijo Lily sintiendo como unas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. -¡Y me hacen ver como una… como una…!-

Ginny se acercó y abrazo a su hija antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

-Jugaste muy bien.- dijo la mamá de Lily después de unos segundos. -Eres mucho mejor de lo que yo o tu padre fuimos alguna vez; y me siento muy orgullosa por eso. Todos los que estuvieron en el estadio vieron la mejor atrapada del campeonato. No tienes que probarle nada a nadie.-

-Es que siempre he tenido que probarle algo a alguien.- dijo Lily apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de su madre y sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. -La gente… tiende a no tomarme enserio. No creen que haya tomado Runas Antiguas ni Aritmancia. No creen que pueda haber obtenido diez extraordinarios en mis calificaciones finales… ni que pueda jugar al Quidditch…-

-No debes darle importancia a lo que esa gente dice ti.- dijo Ginny firmemente. -Eres inteligente, buena en los deportes, muy bonita y simpática. Sé que no fue muy fácil para ti cuando eras más pequeña…- Lily observó a su madre intrigada -Neville nos contaba como iban las cosas en Hogwarts.- agregó Ginny a modo de explicación. -Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Y no tienes que probarle nada a nadie… ayer le cerraste el pico a todo un estadio… Y para los idiotas que quieren fotografiarte el trasero. Que se queden esperando sentados. Yo los golpeaba con una Quaffle en el rostro cuando jugaba.-

-Yo no puedo hacer eso…- dijo Lily. -Pero quizás Henry pueda mandarles una Bludger por accidente.-

-Seguramente Oliver ya les esta dando indicaciones para que hagan eso.- dijo Ginny riendo. -Aunque sea medio gruñón por momentos se nota que te tiene cariño.-

Henry si les envió una Bludger pareciendo un accidente. Y se quedaron un poco más tranquilos después de eso. Después de unos partidos la eligieron como la jugadora más bonita de la liga, y a aceptó el premio a regañadientes. Pero el resto del equipo y de los fanáticos del Puddlemere estaban más que felices de haber podido destronar a las Holyhead Harpies en esa categoría también.

La mente de Lily se alejó de los recuerdos y volvió al presente. Estaba volando rumbo al ministerio para ayudar a su familia a sobrevivir una emboscada de Duchess. Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse, como lo había hecho antes, si no tenía otros motivos en su interior. La verdad es que estaba cansada de ser tomada como solo como una cara bonita con padres famosos. Pero, debía admitir, que desde que había formado este grupo se había sentido muy bien. No tenía que probarle nada a nadie. Se sentía bien intentar ayudar a mantener el mundo mágico que su familia había ayudado a crear.

Lily enfoco su vista en el paisaje, podía ver el Támesis debajo de ella, y las luces anaranjadas del alumbrado público iluminando las calles y veredas de Londres.

-¡El ministerio está justo enfrente!- gritó Lucy sobre el rugido del viento.

En ese momento Hugo se colocó a la par de ella y le indicó que descendiera.

Lentamente, los cinco bajaron en un callejón que se encontraba a una decenas de metros de la cabina telefónica por la cual podían ingresar.

-Encantamientos antiaparición.- dijo Lucy después de agitar su varita.

-No hay red flu, no nos podemos aparecer…- dijo Hugo. -Eso nos deja pocas opciones para entrar y si tomaron posiciones defensivas estamos en problemas. Como punto a favor, no nos esperan a nosotros, solo a la Orden del Fénix, lo que nos da la ventaja de la sorpresa.-

-Somos solo cinco.- dijo Louis. -Será complicado…-

-Por eso debemos atacar con cuidado y no ser un blanco fácil.- agregó Hugo. -Con un poco de suerte la Orden se está haciendo cargo de ellos en este momento.-

Sin agregar una palabra más los cinco se pusieron en camino. Finalmente llegaron a la cabina telefónica. Todos se preguntaron lo que habían sentido sus padres o tíos cuando entraron al ministerio años atrás para intentar salvar a Sirius Black, el padrino del papá de Lily.

Hugo y Lucy fueron los primeros en descender, ellos conocían mejor el ministerio. Poco después los siguió el resto. El atrio estaba desierto y sumido en una profunda penumbra. Faltaban horas para que brujas y magos intentaran llegar a sus puestos de trabajo.

-Bueno.- dijo Louis tironeando un poco las mangas de su camisa. -Por donde comenzamos.-

-El ministerio es demasiado amplio.-dijo Alice que todavía utilizaba su blanco delantal. -Más de una vez he venido a entregar pedidos y me he perdido.-

-Sabemos que intentaran llevarlos al Departamento de Misterios.- dijo Lucy. -Las profecías están almacenadas allí.-

-Y para llegar debemos ir hasta lo más profundo del Ministerio.- agregó Hugo pasando su mano por su corto cabello color rojo profundo. -Creo que será lo mejor que descendamos por las escaleras, los ascensores son más fáciles de emboscar.-

Los cinco comenzaron a descender lentamente escalera tras escalera en completo silencio. Cada piso que pasaban estaba igual de desierto que el anterior, al menos, en apariencia. Lo cual no hacia más que sumar tensión al grupo.

Finalmente llegaron a la escalera que conducía al Departamento de Misterios. Sabían que encontraría problemas una vez que bajaran. Duchess, lógicamente, tendría que dejar algunos Mortifagos para cubrir la retirada de sus fuerzas.

-No se escucha nada.- susurró Alice acercándose a la escalera.

-Van a estar ahí.- dijo Hugo acercándose a su novia.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos por ellos.- dijo Lucy.

Hugo observó a sus primos y su novia. No había nada más que agregar, le habían demostrado en el callejón que sabían cuidarse.

Los cinco comenzaron a descender lentamente los escalones, uno por uno. A medida que se adentraban comenzaron a sentir un penetrante frío.

-Está demasiado frío.- dijo Lucy. -No es normal.-

-Dementores.- dijo Lily observando como su aliento se condensaba frente a ella.

-Sí.- dijo Alice sintiendo su corazón apesadumbrado. -Pero no están cerca.-

-No me sorprende que se hayan aliado con Duchess.- agregó Hugo. -Van a estar del lado del que les ofrezca más almas para consumir.-

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar escucharon unas voces apagadas cerca de ellos. No podían entender lo que decían pero su tono era una mezcla entre confianza y nerviosismo. Hugo se asomó lentamente por el corredor; y vio a un pequeño grupo de los seguidores de Duchess vestidos con sus oscuras túnicas y blancas mascaras. Un patronus con forma de lobo circulaba a todos manteniéndolos alejados de la influencia de los dementores.

Hugo se volvió a sus amigos y levantó su mano indicando que sus enemigos eran cinco. Todos asintieron entendiendo la seña del muchacho.

Un par de segundos después salieron de su escondite. Pero los mortifagos estaban atentos y los vieron a pesar de la penumbra.

-¡Orden del Fénix!- gritó uno de los mortifagos lanzando un sectumsempra al grupo.

Rápidamente, sus compañeros lo siguieron lanzando maldiciones asesinas hacia los chicos, que apenas se las arreglaron para escapar de su camino.

Lily sintió un profundo dolor y vio que una parte de la maldición había impactado en su hombro cortando su chaqueta, su sweater y su remera hasta llegar a su carne. Antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar, Alice estaba a su lado con su varita murmurando el contrahechizo y cerrando la herida.

Louis salió de su escondite lanzado una maldición cortante que alcanzó a un mortífago pero un bombarda explotó a sus pies lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

Hugo y Lucy lanzaron un par de hechizos que dieron en el blanco, pero no antes terminar heridos por algunas maldiciones.

-Yo vuelo tu disparas.- dijo Lily a Alice.

La hija de Neville y Hannah asintió, y pocos segundos después estaban surcando el alto techo abovedado del amplio corredor. La lluvia de maldiciones sumada a las que Louis, Lucy y Hugo lanzaron desde el suelo terminó por romper las defensas de los mortifagos.

Cuando Lily y Alice tocaron el suelo se acercaron a los seguidores de Duchess. Tres estaban inconcientes y otros dos estaban muertos.

-No puedo hacer nada por ellos.- dijo Alice lanzando un suspiro.

Uno había caído por la maldición cortante de Louis y el otro había muerto al golpearse el cráneo con el duro suelo de granito. Los otros tres terminaron amordazados en el suelo.

Alice levantó la vista y vio que sus amigos y su novio tenían algunas heridas. Sangre caía por la frente de Louis y parecía tener un poco de dificultad para caminar. El muchacho observó al mortífago que había caído bajo su maldición y palideció al darse cuenta que él le había quitado la vida. Hugo se sujetaba el costado por encima de su pechera negra de auror, tenía un corte en el labio y en la ceja que manchaba su blanca camisa. Lucy tenía un corte en el cuero cabelludo por el cual manaba sangre que corría por el costado de su rostro. Le tomaría un par de minutos curarlos a todos, minutos que seguramente no tenía.

En ese momento, escucharon el ruido de una explosión, lejano. Pero al mismo tiempo audible, indicando que más adelante una batalla se estaba desarrollando.

Ninguno sugirió quedarse y curar sus heridas. En cambio se pusieron en marcha para ir a buscar a su familia.

-Estos sujetos son más duros que los del callejón Diagon.- dijo Lucy con una mueca de dolor. -No me sorprende, Duchess puso a lo mejor que tenía para pelear contra la Orden del Fénix.-

Las explosiones se escuchaban provenir de varias distancias. Era evidente que los luchadores estaban fragmentados. Supuestamente, los seguidores de Duchess, intentarían emboscar a la Orden del Fénix en la sala de las profecías. Pero, posiblemente, estaban luchando a lo largo y ancho de todo el departamento.

-Iremos a la Sala del Tribunal primero.- dijo Hugo después de escuchar una explosión proveniente de esa habitación. -Lily mantén esa escoba contigo, serás nuestro apoyo aéreo.-

-Entendido.- dijo Lily seriamente.

Los cinco avanzaron rápidamente hacia la sala del tribunal. Hugo había descendido un par de veces, pero casi no era utilizada por Wizengamot. A medida que se acercaban el frío se volvía más intenso y los recuerdos más pesados aun.

Nunca habían estado frente a un dementor. Y habían esperado no tener que estarlo nunca, esas criaturas eran seres salidos de una pesadilla. Pero en ese momento las expresiones de deseo no contaban.

Sus pasos los llevaron a unas pesadas puertas de roble. Los cinco prepararon sus varitas y se observaron sabiendo el momento de actuar era ahora.

-Preparen algún recuerdo feliz.- dijo Hugo.

El aliento del hijo de Ron y Hermione formó una pequeña nubecilla de vapor cuando hablo. Sin decir nada más se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

La escena dentro de la sala del tribunal era la de un completo caos. En el centro, junto a los asientos del tribunal iluminados por unas mortecinas luces que caían desde el techo podían verse a algunos de los miembros de la Orden Fénix peleando a brazo partido contra las fuerzas de Duchess.

Eran James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Dominique y Frank Longbottom. Algunos patronus circulaban el grupo manteniendo a ralla a una decena de dementores. Pero más se estaban sumando, consiguiendo que las figuras animales que los protegían perdieran brillo y forma a una velocidad alarmante. A su alrededor los seguidores de Duchess observaban la situación entretenidos, lanzando hechizos e intentando destruir las defensas de los miembros de la orden.

-¡Mantengan los patronus!- gritó James a sus primos mientras el mismo luchaba por retener un recuerdo feliz en su mente. Sin embargo su león se estaba transformando en una simple bruma sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Estaban superados ampliamente en numero y separados del resto de la Orden. Debería haber veinte dementores y más de treinta mortifagos. Sabia que el pronostico no era alentador, pero se negaba a dejarse desfallecer.

Los mortifagos reían, disfrutando del momento. Lanzando algún hechizo de manera ocasional, pero dejando el todo el trabajo a los dementores. Que esperaban a que los patronus se desvanecieran y pudieran consumir sus almas.

El frío era demasiado intenso y los recuerdos eran demasiado pesados. James vio a su prima, Dominique, caer de rodillas mientras una simple neblina salía de su varita sin que pudieran verse rastros de la alegre foca que minutos antes la protegía.

Justo cuando la oscuridad se volvió más grande y el frío se clavaba en sus huesos como si de dagas se tratara. Sintió como el calor volvía a su cuerpo, en algún momento había cerrado sus ojos, pero al abrirlos vio junto a él un pequeño colibrí plateando, aleteando rápidamente.

-¿Lily?- susurró el hijo de Harry y Ginny sin poder creer lo que veía.

Volvió su mirada hacía la puerta de la Sala del Tribunal y vio cinco figuras que reconoció perfectamente. Eran sus primos y su hermana, los más pequeños de la familia. Y a los únicos a quien no esperaba ver allí.

-¡Aléjense de ellos!- grito Lily.

Rápidamente, un cuervo plateado salía de varita su prima Lucy y se dirigía en picado sobre ellos formando una barrera contra los dementores.

No tardaron en seguirlo un Halcón Peregrino, de Hugo; un Cormorán, de Louis; y un Petirrojo de Alice.

Antes de que los mortifagos pudieran reaccionar se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Hugo les arrojó un bombarda a un grupo de cuatro mortífagos los cuales salieron despendidos varios metros antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar para levantar un escudo y rápidamente comenzó a pelear contra dos más. Lily, arrojó una pesada mesa sobre otros dos mientras dejaba inconciente a un tercero con una fea maldición.

Lucy desmayó a un par, pero dos enemigos más se acercaron a ella por delante y por detrás. El primero cayó bajo una maldición que le rompió los huesos de las piernas, cuando el otro estaba casi sobre ella metió su mano en su morral sacó el aerosol de pimienta que su novio le había regalado y rocío el rostro del mortífago que se alejó aullando.

Louis y Alice se lanzaron al ataque con tanta fiereza como sus amigos, golpeando e hiriendo a todo quien se cruzaba a su paso.

Los cinco consiguieron desorganizar a los mortifagos con su ataque y le dieron tiempo a sus primos para que pudieran levantar sus propios patronus. Los dementores viendo que era difícil hacerse con sus presas se retiraron a un costado esperando que los seguidores de Duchess volvieran a tomar control de la situación.

La lucha ahora era más desenfrenada, la sorpresa había resultado y un tercio de sus enemigos yacían en el suelo inconcientes o seriamente heridos. Pero así y todo no era suficiente.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix comenzaron a pelear para poder llegar a la salida, todavía impresionados por la aparición de sus hermanos y sus primos menores.

Dominique, la hermana mayor de Louis, desarmó a un oponente pero recibió un cruciatus de otro antes de que pudiera levantar un escudo para protegerse. El mortífago se acercó lentamente a ella mientras la batalla rugía a su alrededor y la chica se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-No creas que vas a escapar tan fácil perra.- dijo el hombre parado frente a ella una vez que levanto la maldición. -Será una pena matarte, estás muy bonita, pero creo que puedo vivir con eso.-

Dominique vio con sus ojos azules como el mortífago levantaba lentamente su varita, seguramente para lanzarle una maldición asesina.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el encantamiento vio como algo rojo golpeaba contra su mascara enviándolo al suelo. De pie junto a él, se encontraba su hermano Louis, blandiendo uno de los extintores que el Ministerio habían colocado para que los Squibs pudieran protegerse en el caso de que se desatara un incendio.

El mortífago levantó lentamente su rostro pero antes de que se pudiera hacer algo más Louis lo golpeo nuevamente sobre su destruida mascara.

-Aléjate de mi hermana, basura.- dijo el hijo de Bill con furia mientras arrojaba el objeto a un costado.

A continuación volcó toda su atención a su hermana.

-Louis…- dijo la chica todavía sintiendo un terrible dolor.

-Tranquila Dom.- dijo el hijo de Bill mientras levantaba a su hermana, la colocaba sobre su hombro y comenzaba a alejarse hacia la salida arrojando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-Debemos retirarnos.- dijo Hugo mientras lanzaba un par de hechizos más.

Su objetivo estaba cumplido había rescatado a sus hermanos y primos. Pero quedarse más tiempo era un suicidio.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta. Para comprar algo de tiempo, Lucy tomó su aerosol, murmuró un encantamiento y lo arrojó al grupo de mortifagos más cercano. El objeto explotó al impactar lanzando una lluvia de esquirlas de metal y produciendo una densa nube lacrimógena.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Hugo tras cerrar las pesadas puertas de roble de la sala del tribunal y lanzar una serie de hechizos sobre ellas.

-Nada grave.- respondió Alice. -Dominique recibió un Cruciatus bastante potente pero podré ponerla de pie en dos minutos.-

Albus, James, Fred, Rose y Frank observaron a sus hermanos y primos sorprendidos. Se suponía que no debían estar aquí. Y aunque no lo quisieran reconocer estaban algo avergonzados de si mismos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- dijo Frank jadeante.

-Vinimos a rescatarlos.- respondió su hermana mientras atendía a Dominique. -Y un Gracias no estaría de más.-

Ninguno de los miembros de la orden respondió.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo Rose finalmente rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-De nada, Rosie.- dijo Hugo.

-Pero fue muy peligroso.- agregó la chica en un tono que a Hugo le recordó mucho a su madre. -Podrían haber muerto.-

-Y por lo que vinos ahí dentro cuando llegamos, ustedes también.- respondió Hugo. -Y no íbamos a dejar que eso sucediera. No iba a venir nadie a ayudarlos.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Fred intrigado.

-No pueden hacerlo, si la red flu esta colapsada.- dijo Louis.

-Y no te olvides de los campos antiaparición.- agregó Lucy.

-Además todo esto fue una trampa desde el primer momento.- dijo Lily. -No hay ninguna profecía.-

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, cruzaron una nerviosa mirada entre si.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre la profecía?- dijo James lentamente sorprendido y sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Todos los ojos de los mayores se volvieron a la buscadora del Puddlemere.

-Usamos legeremancia en una mortífaga que capturamos en el Callejón Diagon.- respondió su hermana.

Ninguno agregó nada, sus hermanos estaban resultando ser una caja de sorpresas.

-No se pensaban que nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.- agregó Louis.

-¿En el callejón Diagon?- dijo Albus.

-Es un ataque a gran escala.- le informó Lucy. -Atrajeron a los aurores del ministerio a Hogsmeade, atacaron el callejón Diagon y los atrajeron a ustedes aquí con la falsa profecía.-

-¿El callejón Diagon?- dijo Frank palideciendo -¿Mamá está bien?-

-No te preocupes Frank, Mamá esta bien.- respondió Alice. -Pudimos detenerlos.-

El hijo mayor de Neville suspiro de alivio.

-Pero el resto del departamento está varado en Hogsmeade.- agregó Hugo. -Duchess se encargó de eso. Hay algunos alrededor del ministerio y no deben ser los únicos.-

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sopesaron las palabras de sus hermanos menores. Duchess los había cebado, dejado pistas falsas y finalmente toda la orden había caído en la trampa de la señora oscura.

-Debemos movernos.- dijo Albus y agregó volviéndose a su prima. -¿Cómo te encuentras Dom?-

-Mucho mejor.- respondió la hermana de Louis poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento una explosión sacudió la puerta de la sala del tribunal.

-No iba a durar para siempre…- dijo Hugo. -Debemos localizar al resto de la orden ¿Alguna idea de donde están?-

-Cualquier lugar es bueno para empezar.- dijo Albus. -Fue un desastre, pero seguramente nuestros padres fueron a la sala de profecías. El resto de la orden puede estar en cualquier parte. Cuantos más podamos juntar mejor.-

-Y ustedes deben irse.- agregó James observándolos seriamente con sus ojos castaños.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix parecían estar de acuerdo en ese punto.

-Lo lamento James.- dijo Hugo. -Pero no pertenecemos a la Orden del Fénix, así que ninguno de ustedes puede darnos ordenes. Si les gusta bien y si no pueden meterse sus objeciones por donde les quepa.-

El hijo de Ron y Hermione dijo estas palabras con tanta calma como determinación. Louis, Alice, Lucy y Lily no agregaron nada pero la expresión de sus rostros revelaba que estaban completamente de acuerdo con las palabras del hijo menor de Ron y Hermione.

-¡Hugo!- dijo Rose escandalizada.

-Vinimos aquí a realizar una misión.- continuó Hugo. -Y no hemos terminado aun.-

-Además.- dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. -No creo que sea una buena idea que nos quedemos aquí con la guardia baja.-

-Tienes razón, Alice.- dijo Lily decidida. -¿Dijeron que papá estaba en la sala de las profecías? Vamos hacía allí.-

Los cinco se dirigieron a la sala de profecías lo más rápido que pudieron a pesar de las objeciones de sus hermanos y primos. Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación con las puertas que cambiaban de posición.

-Muy bien.- dijo Hugo. -¿Alguna idea de a donde debemos ir?-

-No tiene sentido a donde vayan.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron para encontrar en el ingreso un mortífago alto que los observaba sin mover un solo músculo. Unos siniestros ojos grises los miraban detrás de la blanca mascara y un patronus mantenía a raya a unos dementores que se encontraban detrás de él. El hombre había llegado en silencio y el patronus había evitado que percibieran el frío.

-Edmund Duke.- dijo Lucy con una calma que no sentía.

-¿Lo conoces susurró?- susurró Fred a Lucy, preguntándose de donde había sacado contactos con un mortífago.

La chica no contesto.

-Como puedes haber visto, Weasley. Algunos de mis colegas tienden a hablar demasiado y hacer poco.- dijo el hombre con tranquilad mientras se quitaba la mascara. -Con las palabras no se gana una pelea.-

El mortifago avanzó un par de pasos y los dementores comenzaron a acercarse. Detrás de ellos un grupo de los seguidores de Duchess se acerco siguiendo a su líder.

Todos los patronus del grupo comenzaron a brillar en la reducida habitación.

Duke fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una maldición asesina. Alice agitó su varita y una fila de gruesos baldosones se elevaron para bloquear la maldición. Pero un bombarda los hizo explotar en miles de pequeños pedazos.

-¡Depulso!- gritó Rose lanzando los fragmentos contra los mortifagos y los dementores.

Muchos de las rocas impactaron en sus blancos. Pero, muchos se cubrieron con éxito.

Hugo lanzó un sectumsempra a un mortifago que no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse matándolo en el acto. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pero, rápidamente, se obligó a actuar.

-¡Entren a alguna habitación!- grito el hijo menor de Ron. -¡Rápido!-

Lily abrió la puerta que tenían más cerca y todo el grupo se precipito dentro. Era una habitación bastante grande y estaba iluminada por una tenue luz. En el centro podía verse una delgada y siniestra estructura que desprendía una fría luz. Estaban en la habitación del velo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Lily. -De todos los lugares teníamos que terminar justo aquí.-

Todos sabían las tristes historias vinculadas a esa habitación y como el padre de Lily había perdido a su padrino ahí mismo.

-Dementores, mortifagos y la habitación del velo.- dijo Louis y agregó con una media sonrisa. -Nadie dijo que sería fácil.-

-Entonces mejor que estemos preparados. Nadie morirá hoy.- dijo Hugo tomando la mano de Alice entre la suya. -Y tu te quedas cerca mío.-

-Quien más se asegurara de que no hagas una estupidez.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta de sala del velo explotó. Y unos veinte dementores entraron como si de una ráfaga se tratara. Los patronus brillaron iluminando la estancia protegiéndolos de las oscuras criaturas. Pero los mortifagos no tardaron en seguirlos trayendo caos dentro.

Un bombarda se dirigió hacía Alice y a Hugo. La maldición, sin embargo, no estaba apuntada directamente a ellos sino, al suelo que tenían delante. La explosión resultante los lanzó hacia atrás junto con una lluvia de esquirlas.

Los dos se pusieron de pie con rapidez a pesar de sus heridas. Pero dos depulsos los lanzaron nuevamente en direcciones separadas.

Un mortifago se acercó sin decir una palabra a donde estaba Alice. La levanto con sus manos por cuello y comenzó a presionar.

-¡Alice!- gritó Hugo mientras peleaba su camino hacia donde se encontraba su novia.

Frank, el hijo de mayor de Neville, intentaba desesperadamente acercarse a ayudar a su hermana menor. Pero dos mortifagos no lo dejaban avanzar ni un centímetro.

Alice observó con sus ojos azules el rostro del hombre y sintió como su vista se nublaba. No tenía su varita, había caído al junto a ella. El sujeto era fuerte, los pies de la chica no tocaban el suelo y sentía como la falta de aire amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento. La chica levantó su pierna, desesperadamente, intentando patearlo sin éxito. Pero, con ese movimiento se percató que tenía un objeto en el bolsillo de su delantal. En ese momento recordó que antes de comenzar a servir tragos había estado ayudando en la cocina.

Con sus últimas fuerzas metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacó un cuchillo y apuñalo al mortífago debajo de la axila. El hombre abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y soltó a la chica. Alice se tambaleo intentando no desvanecerse y observó como el mortífago caía de pies y manos para no moverse más. Había matado a un hombre. Finalmente, se colapsó en el suelo tosiendo e intentando que el aire ingresara nuevamente a sus pulmones.

Rose, Albus, Dominique y Fred formaban un grupo compacto que mantenía bien su defensa y estaban luchando contra los seguidores de Duchess con todas sus fuerzas.

Hugo y Frank finalmente llegaron junto a Alice. El hijo de Ron comprobó para su alivio que la sangre que manchaba su blanco delantal no pertenecía a ella.

-Todo estará bien amor.- dijo Hugo mientras corría un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro de su novia. -¿Puedes caminar?-

-Estoy bien.- murmuró Alice mientras tomaba su varita.

La chica se puso de pie todavía sujetando el cuchillo en su mano izquierda para seguir a su hermano y a su novio en busca de una mejor posición para defenderse.

Louis, Lily, Lucy y James fueron lentamente empujados hacía el centro de la sala mientras luchaban contra varios mortifagos más.

Con rápidos movimientos de varita consiguieron desembarazarse de sus oponentes pero antes de que pudieran recuperar el terreno perdido varios dementores descendieron desde el techo hacia ellos, cortándole el paso.

El colibrí de Lily brilló frente a ella aleteando rápidamente e iluminando las siniestras figuras que se encontraban asechándolos. Eran demasiados.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Grito Louis por encima del estruendo de la batalla. -¡Lily, mantenlos encajonados. Lucy empújalos hacia el velo!-

Lily se concentró para no permitir que los dementores escaparan, mientras el cuervo de su prima volaba por encima de ellos describiendo un arco y se volvía para arrinconar a los dementores por detrás.

Las criaturas comenzaron a agitarse intranquilas. Parecían incluso temerosos e intentaron huir hacia el techo de la sala del velo. Pero en ese momento un petirrojo se colocó por encima y el halcón de Hugo se sumó al cuervo de Lucy empujando a los dementores.

-¡Está funcionando!- gritó James. -¡Frank! ¡Cubrámoslos!-

Rápidamente James y el hijo mayor de Neville comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a todo mortífago que veían.

Lily, Hugo, Luis, Lucy y Alice sentían la presión sobre sus varitas pero, finalmente consiguieron que el primer dementor llegara a su destino. La criatura lanzó un chillido agónico mientras comenzaba a transformarse en una sustancia similar a la ceniza que era absorbida por el velo.

-¡Sigue empujando Lucy!- grito Hugo.

Los dementores se revolvían intentando huir sin éxito mientras uno a uno caían a traces del velo. Finalmente el último llegó a su destino desapareciendo para siempre de este mundo.

Hugo, Lily, Louis, Lucy, Alice, James y Frank observaron el velo sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Veinte dementores habían dejado de existir.

-Merlín…- susurró Louis.

Pero antes de que pudieran pensar en lo sucedido nuevas maldiciones llegaron a ellos provenientes de los restantes mortifagos.

Rápidamente, los escudos comenzaron a levantarse pero no eran de mucha utilidad contra las maldiciones asesinas por lo que se vieron obligados a dispersarse. Y los seguidores de Duchess, a pesar de haber perdido su arma más letal, eran disciplinados y mantenían sus objetivos claros.

Hugo observó que su forma de pelear era ordenada y habían separado a sus enemigos en dos grupos. Su hermana y sus otros primos combatían en el otro extremo de la habitación, al igual que ellos superados en número.

El hijo de Ron se mantuvo cerca de su novia, Alice Longbottom. No quería perderla por nada del mundo. Sin embargo su hermana estaba en peligro, sabía que debían organizarse para poder llegar a ellos.

Lamentablemente los mortifagos tenían otros planes y una nueva ofensiva de los mortifagos los separo más aún. Al frente de este reforzado ataque se encontraba Edmund Duke que atacaba con calma y decisión. Debía reconocer que el sujeto era bueno.

Lily luchaban contra dos mortifagos y había sido separada del Louis. Estaba comenzando a sentir una creciente fatiga. Los dos sujetos sabían luchar y esquivar las maldiciones que le enviaban se estaba volviendo difícil.

Viendo que la hija menor de Harry Potter era bastante buena defendiéndose. Uno de los mortifagos cambio de estrategia. Con un rápido hechizo lanzó hizo aparecer un par de púas de metal que rebotaron en la pared detrás de la chica y se clavaron en su pierna enviándola al suelo.

-Termínala.- dijo el mortifago que había enviado la maldición.

Sin agregara nada más dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Luchar contra Hugo y Alice.

El mortífago se acercó rápidamente y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a agitar su varita.

Lily pudo reconocer los movimientos perfectamente y el halo de luz verde formándose que indicaba una maldición asesina. Los sonidos a su alrededor se sentían más apagados, podía escuchar a lo lejos a su hermano mayor, James, gritando su nombre. El brazo del mortífago pareció levantarse con más lentitud. Ningún hechizo detendría esa maldición.

Pero Lily Potter no estaba dispuesta a morir esa noche. Aferró su varita y de un rápido moviendo lanzó un sectumsempra. La maldición impacto de lleno en el hombre que inmediatamente cayo muerto.

La chica observó el cuerpo inerte del mortífago que había matado. Pero el dolor de la pierna desvió sus pensamientos de sus recientes acciones. Estaba herida, no podía caminar. Observó la sangre manaba lentamente manchando la tela de su pantalón vaquero y no se atrevía a remover las púas que atravesaban su pierna izquierda.

-¡Lily!- Grito James nuevamente mientras se lanzaba a donde se encontraba su hermana.

El muchacho golpeó a un mortífago en el rostro lanzándolo al suelo. Pero no vio como otro le arrojaba una maldición que terminó por lanzarlo casi junto a una de las paredes de la sala. James sabía que tenía varias costillas rotas y los huesos por el impacto y el dolor no lo dejaba moverse.

-Estás muerto Potter.- dijo el sujeto acercándose a él. -No tienes varita y la maldición asesina no perdona.-

James vio venir una maldición verde volar hacia el y repentinamente sintió que su cuerpo se movía una decena de metros hasta llegar a los pies de su prima Lucy. Su prima Slytherin había salvado su vida. El mortífago lanzó un alarido de rabia. Pero la chica lo desarmó y lo petrifico en menos de un segundo.

-Estos sujetos hablan demasiado.- dijo Lucy. -Si van a hacer algo deberían hacerlo.-

Un hechizo llegó volando hacia ella y apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

Edmund Duke se acercó caminado a ellos lentamente. La hija de Percy alzo su varita amenazadoramente. Pero el mortífago sabía que no utilizaría ninguna maldición asesina.

-Normalmente son los idiotas los que hablan demasiado.- dijo tranquilamente pareciendo casi ajeno a la batalla. -No veo la utilidad en eso. Y es una pena que este entre mis hombres. Pero no voy a caer en los mismos vicios que ellos.-

Y sin agregar nada más se lanzó contra ellos. Lucy bloqueo, esquivo y contraataco con todo lo que tenía. Pero Duke era bueno y no perdía la calma ni por un instante. James comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su varita, sabía que debía recuperarla. Estaba a tan solo unos metros pero se veían como si fueran kilómetros.

Duke seguía peleando con Lucy. Y parecía algo impresionado con las habilidades de pelea de la chica. Incluso había conseguido hacerle un corte en una mejilla, nada grave por cierto, pero había sido su propio descuido.

Sin embargo todo terminaría pronto. Sabía que sus hombres estaban perdiendo. Algunos muertos y otros inconcientes. No le gustaba retirarse y lo haría solo como último recurso.

Lucy lanzó una maldición rompe huesos a su jefe pero en lugar de levantar un escudo como normalmente hacia lanzó una maldición hacia ella y se arrojó a un costado. Lucy intento levantar un escudo pero era demasiado tarde.

Lucy lanzo un alarido al sentir como la maldición impactaba en su pierna encima de su rodilla cortando su carne. Duke, utilizó un hechizo que lo elevó en una columna de humo, menos de un segundo después estaba detrás de la chica y clavó una daga en su espalda. Sin sacar la hoja, inclino el mago y tiro de ella lanzando a Lucy al suelo. A continuación agito su varita y lanzo una maldición púrpura contra el pecho de la chica.

-¡No!- gritó James a pocos pasos de ella.

Duke no le dio importancia a James. Algo más atrajo su atención. Era una pelirroja que volaba a toda velocidad en su escoba lanzando hechizos hacia él. Lily, sin bien sus heridas le impedían caminar no significaba que no pudiera volar. Duke lanzó una andanada de hechizos pero era imposible de acertar.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa utilizo nuevamente el hechizo, se transformo en humo y salio de la habitación. La mayoría de los mortifagos que aun podían comenzaron a seguirlo.

Sin embargo uno se acerco a Lucy y levanto su varita para rematarla. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su maldición. James lo petrifico.

El hijo mayor de Harry se acercó a donde estaba su prima. La chica no se veía nada bien, estaba pálida como la cera.

-No te preocupes…- susurró James mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza de su prima con su mano. -Todo estará bien, hemos ganado.- y agregó después de unos segundos sintiéndose muy culpable -No tienes nada más que probar.-

La chica observó los ojos castaños de su primo.

-Nunca quise probar nada.- dijo la chica en un susurro. -Solo lo hice porque era lo correcto.-

En ese momento unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos azules.

-Quiero a mi mamá…- dijo finalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

James sintió furia y frustración creciendo en su interior. El muchacho levanto su mirada y vio que Alice se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. Rápidamente, le abrió espacio para que pudiera atender a su prima.

Rápidamente, Alice comenzó a Agitar su varita. A su alrededor Louis, Lucy y Hugo la observaban en silencio mientras intentaba salvar la vida de su amiga. Albus, Rose y Dominique se ocuparon de que los mortifagos sobrevivientes estuvieran bien atados.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Alice. -Esta muy mal herida.-

-Esa perra morirá.- dijo uno de los mortifagos riendo.

-¡Cállate!- grito Hugo mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Y por que no me callas niño.- dijo el mortifago riendo. -Es verdad, la Orden del Fénix no mata a sus enemigos.-

-Solo se quedan a ver como mueren sus amigos.- dijo otro de los mortifagos riendo.

-Nosotros no somos de la Orden del Fénix.- le susurró el hijo de Ron y Hermione.

Sin decir una sola palabra Hugo y Louis tomaron a los dos mortifagos por las cuerdas y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia el velo.

-¿Hugo?- dijo Rose sorprendida.

Pero el chico no respondió. Una furia ciega había tomado su mente. Su prima estaba muriendo en un charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- dijo el mortifago palideciendo. -¿Quieres asustarme acaso?-

El pelirrojo continuó caminando en silencio mientras empujaba al sujeto.

-Tengo información.- dijo nerviosamente cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos del velo.

-Podemos darles nombres.- dijo el otro.

-No nos interesan.- dijo Hugo.

-En lo más mínimo.- agregó Louis.

Esos bastardos no valían ni el polvo debajo de la suela de sus zapatos.

-¡No!- grito el mortifago desesperado mientras forcejeaba sin éxito alguno por librarse del firme agarre de su captor. -No puedes hacer esto.-

Sin responder a las suplicas del hombre. Hugo lo pateo en la espalda y lo envío al otro lado del velo. El otro intento escapar pero Louis lo hizo seguir el mismo camino que su compañero.

Los dos primos dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con los sorprendidos rostros de sus hermanas y sus primos mayores.

En ese momento escucharon voces provenientes de la salida. Levantaron sus varitas pero, en la puerta vieron aparecer a unas figuras que conocían. Eran Harry Potter, Ron y Hermione Weasley que observaron sorprendidos la escena.

ooOooOoo

Hola seguidores de Ejército de Descarte!

Lamento mucho la demora en publicar pero la verdad es que mis otros fics me reclamaban.

Bueno, finalmente los protagonistas se cruzaron con la Orden del Fénix. Y ahora van a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias del ataque frustrado de Duchess.

Una cosa extraña con este fic es que fue creciendo bastante con el pasar de los meses. No en capítulos publicados pero si en ideas que se van agregando en mi cabeza.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nuevamente lamento la demora

Nos estamos leyendo.

Salvatore


	4. Capítulo 4

Christopher Drake observó el sol saliendo sobre Londres, mientras sostenía un vaso térmico con té que había comprado un par de minutos antes. La nieve que se había acumulado durante la noche anterior tardaría un poco más en derretirse. Los autos, los autobuses y los peatones comenzaban a llenar la ciudad de vida y movimiento. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el escaparate del abandonado negocio habló con un maniquí y entró a San Mungo. Se detuvo unos instantes en el Hall de entrada y observó la situación. Podía ver al personal corriendo de un lado a otro pareciendo completamente superados por la situación. Y no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior Duchess había lanzado un ataque a gran escala.

Christopher se acercó a la mesa de entradas y observó a la bruja que se encontraba detrás. Por primera vez la mujer parecía estar algo alterada.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- dijo la mujer nerviosamente.

-Estoy buscando a Harry Potter o a Ronald Weasley.- dijo Christopher sacando su identificación del departamento de aurores. Aunque, su uniforme volvía casi innecesaria esa formalidad.

-Puede encontrarlos en el Cuarto Piso, Auror Drake.- dijo la bruja tras leer el nombre de su tarjeta de identificación.

-Le agradezco mucho.- respondió el hombre con tono formal.

Sin agregar más se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a subir hasta el piso indicado.

Christopher estaba agotado. Ayer, mientras estaba de guardia junto a una veintena de colegas. Había recibido una llamada de auxilio de Hogsmeade. Los seguidores de Duchess habían lanzado un ataque y, rápidamente, se dirigieron al pueblo escocés a luchar contra los enemigos de la comunidad mágica.

Había sido duro y habían perdido a un par de colegas en la batalla. Pero lo peor fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguna chimenea funcionaba y que había campos antiaparición por todo Hogsmeade. Tuvieron que caminar más de tres kilómetros para poder volver a Londres. Y recorrer tres kilómetros más para llegar al Ministerio. Cuando llegaron descubrieron que el ataque de Duchess, tal y como suponían para ese momento, había sido amplio.

La Orden del Fénix, la misteriosa organización que lideraba su jefe, había conseguido sofocar el ataque al ministerio. Pero también habían tenido bastantes heridos. Ahora debía dar su informe a sus jefes, aunque sabía que no era un buen momento. Una de las sobrinas de ambos esta internada en grave estado. Christopher la había visto un par de veces en el ministerio. Era una chica bajita, pelirroja, de anteojos, ojos azules y bastante bonita. Anoop, uno de sus mejores amigos, la había observado evaluadoramente una vez que compartieron el ascensor y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación cuando la chica bajo de en el piso del departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Ahora estaba luchando por su vida en una cama de San Mungo.

Finalmente, Christopher llegó al cuarto piso. Había muchos aurores en el lugar. Lentamente comenzó a dirigir sus pasos por el corredor observando en cada habitación por la cual pasaba intentando encontrar a alguno de sus jefes.

Cuando había terminado de recorrer la mitad de las habitaciones se detuvo bruscamente. A pocos metros de él, en uno de los bancos, vio a una chica que ya había visto antes. Tenía una chaqueta color castaño claro algo rota, manchada con sangre; al igual que sus pantalones vaqueros. Tenía su largo cabello rojo acomodado sobre su hombro y observaba hacia adelante pareciendo muy preocupada.

Sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica.

Su mente viajo un par de meses atrás sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Christopher entró al ministerio sintiendo sus pies pesados a cada paso. Avanzó hasta el ascensor y pocos minutos después estaba ingresando al departamento de aurores. Saludó a algunos colegas y se dirigió a su escritorio. Finalmente, se colapsó en su silla y lanzó un suspiro. A pocos pasos de él podía ver a James y Albus Potter conversando con expresiones serias. Conocía a los dos muchachos desde que habían entrado al departamento siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Eran buenos aurores, sin duda, y buenos sujetos también. No había sido difícil hacerse amigos después de aprehender un par de magos oscuros y beber unas cuantas copas para festejar.

-Ey amigo.- dijo alguien mientras posaba una mano en su hombro sobresaltándolo. -Es que acaso no saludas ya.-

Era Anoop Desai, su mejor amigo y uno de los aurores más mujeriegos que conocía.

-Estoy cansado.- dijo Christopher pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo. -Acabo de llegar de Canadá y ni siquiera pude pasar por casa para darme una ducha.-

-Lo debes haber pasado genial.- dijo el muchacho sentándose en la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. -Esos intercambio son de lo mejor. Te conté como me fue cuando estuve en la India el año pasado. Pude visitar a la familia de mi madre, a la de mi padre y ligar con un par de chicas.-

-Al menos tu sabes hablar el idioma.- dijo el auror observando a su amigo con sus ojos azules. -A mi me enviaron a Quebec. Yo sé hablar francés, pero no entendí una condenada palabra de lo que decían hasta hace una semana atrás. Y me perdí el comienzo del campeonato de Quidditch…- y agregó después de lanzar un suspiro. -¿Qué les ocurre a James y Albus se los ve algo enojados?-

-Nada de vida o muerte, ya te enteraras. Y hablando del campeonato.- dijo Anoop esbozando una sonrisa y arrojándole una revista. -Debes ver esto.-

El auror tomó la revista entre sus manos. Era una de las publicaciones de Quidditch más importantes de las Islas Británicas.

-No pierdas tiempo leyendo, Chris.- dio Anoop mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos de marco de pasta negra. -Ve al póster central.-

Christopher sabía que ahí era donde aparecían las jugadoras de Quidditch realmente guapas y abrió la pagina donde le indicaba su amigo.

-Wow.- dijo Chris tras desplegar las cuatro paginas.

En el poster podía verse la imagen de una chica vistiendo el uniforme azul y dorado del Puddlemere United. Su cabello rojo intenso ondeaba en el viento mientras observaba a lo lejos con sus ojos color esmeralda y sonreía. Definitivamente era el tipo de chica que conseguía que los hombres voltearan a su paso para mirarla. ¿Y quien podría evitarlo? Era extraño que jugara para el Puddlemere, todas las jugadoras guapas terminaban irremediablemente jugando para las Hollyhead Harpies. Pero lo que más lo intrigó fue la calidez que notó en su sonrisa y su mirada. Casi todas las chicas guapas que conocían tendían a ser unas desgraciadas. Está chica, en cambio, no parecía serlo.

-De repente siento ganas de ir a ver los partidos del Puddlemere.- dijo Christopher sonriendo. -¿Pero de donde han sacado a esta belleza? Creo que merece que la colguemos en un sitio de honor.-

En ese momento se sintió observado. Christopher levantó la mirada lentamente para encontrar frente a él a unos muy enojados James y Albus Potter.

-¿Que demonios acabas de decir Drake?- dijo James.

El auror observó a los dos hermanos sin entender lo que sucedía. Volvió su mirada a Anoop que lo observaba pareciendo muy entretenido.

-Mi hermano te hizo una pregunta- dijo Albus.

-Dije que la chica del poster…- comenzó a decir Christopher.

-Nuestra hermanita.- lo interrumpió James.

-Lily.- agregó Albus.

El auror palideció rápidamente. Recordaba haber entrado al despacho de Harry Potter y ver un par de fotos familiares. Entre esas la de una niña pelirroja, que no debía tener más de diez años, que sonreía y agitaba su mano.

-¿Su hermanita? Pero, pensé que era una niña pequeña.- dijo Chris sintiendo que sus manos traspiraban.

-Es una niña pequeña.- dijo Albus duramente.

-Una bebé.- agregó James en el mismo tono que su hermano.

Los dos hermanos parecían más enojados aun.

Chris recordaba cuando los muchachos habían entrado a Hogwarts, después de todo eran Potter. Y también recordaba vagamente a una niña pelirroja con el mismo apellido que ingreso en su sexto año. Evidentemente había crecido, mucho y muy bien. Pero no podía decirle eso a los hermanos de la chica. Además no quería iniciar una pelea estúpida. Él en su lugar, seguramente, se sentiría igual.

-No sabía que era su hermana menor.- dijo Chris conciliadoramente. -Yo me sentiría igual de molesto si fuera mi hermana.-

Los dos Potter parecieron relajarse un poco.

-Vamos chicos.- dijo Anoop. -Yo le tendí una trampa y no dijo nada grave… al menos no peor de lo que yo dije.- y agregó volviéndose a Chris. -Me conseguí un puñetazo en el estomago por decir que había visto a la próxima señora Desai.-

En ese momento Chris vio entrar a Harry Potter. Su jefe parecía algo molesto y, rápidamente, guardó la revista en un cajón.

Los pasos del hombre lo llevaron a donde estaban sus hijos.

-James, Albus…- dijo Harry saludando a sus hijos y agregó -Vengo a ver a Ron. ¿Lo han visto por aquí?-

-Está en su despacho.- respondió Albus.

El hombre asintió y volvió su mirada a Anoop y Chris.

-Anoop, Christopher.- dijo Harry a modo de saludo. Y agregó volviéndose a su amigo. -¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?-

Su amigo de ascendencia India parecía un poco nervioso, y él también lo estaba. Después de todo, habían estado hablando de la hija de su jefe de una forma que podía traerles muchos problemas. Sabía que si los hermanos Potter abrían la boca estaban perdidos. Y por un momento pudo imaginarse como vigilante permanente de la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Se encuentra bien señor Potter.- respondió el muchacho respetuosamente.

-Envíale mis saludos, y a tu tía Padma también.- dijo el hombre afablemente.

-Lo haré señor.- respondió Anoop.

Sin decir nada más Harry Potter se alejó hacia el despacho de su amigo Ron Weasley.

La mente de Chris volvió al presente y los sonidos del ajetreado hospital volvieron a llenar sus oídos. Medí magos y enfermeros corrían de un lado para otro sobrepasados por labor que debían llevar a cabo.

El auror lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica. Seguramente su padre o su tío estarían cerca. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a ella vio que metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba algo dorado. Pocos segundos después una snitch volaba delante de ella. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo la pelirroja alargó su mano y tenía nuevamente la esfera dorada en su poder. Justo en ese momento la chica se percató de la presencia del auror.

Chris observó el triste rostro de la muchacha. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y parecía haber estado llorando un largo rato.

-Creo que tu pareces necesitarlo más que yo.- dijo el auror suavemente ofreciendo su té. -Tiene azúcar…-

La chica lo observó algo intrigada y tomó entre sus manos el vaso térmico que le ofrecía. La fragancia que desprendía era muy agradable.

-Lamento molestarla señorita Potter. Mi nombre es Christopher Drake.- agregó después de unos segundos mostrando su identificación. -Estoy buscando a tu padre o a tu tío Ronald Weasley, por un asunto oficial.-

Lily observó un par de segundos al hombre que tenía enfrente de si. Era un poco más alto que ella, tenía ojos azules, debería tener unos veinticinco años y parecía estar en buena forma. Su uniforme no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, evidentemente había estado metido en una pelea, posiblemente en Hogsmeade ya que no lo había visto en el ministerio. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era su color de cabello. Era pelirrojo, conocía pocos pelirrojos fuera de su familia.

-Mi papá se fue hace unos minutos, pero mi tío Ron sigue aquí… por alguna parte.- agregó la chica incorporándose ligeramente sobre su asiento.

-Entonces creo que debería seguirlo buscando.- dijo el hombre lanzando un suspiro mirando hacia el fondo del corredor.

Lily agitó su varita sobre el té y descubrió con alivió que no tenía ninguna poción. La identificación era genuina pero no estaba de más ser precavida. El auror finalmente volvió sus ojos nuevamente a ella, sin percatarse de la maniobra de la chica. Durante un par de segundos ninguno de los dijo una palabra.

-¿Qué tan malo fue?- preguntó el auror finalmente.

Lily entendió a que se refería.

-Malo…- dijo la pelirroja tomando un sorbo de su té. -Casi todos los de mi familia están bien, heridos, pero no de gravedad. Solo Lucy está mal. Sabíamos que eso podía ocurrir pero…-

-Pero una cosa es imaginarlo y otra vivirlo.- completo el auror por ella sonando cansado. -Son los riesgos de ser auror o pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix.-

-No somos de la Orden del Fénix.- aclaró Lily.

El muchacho parecía sorprendido con la declaración de la hija de su jefe.

Justo en ese momento Lily vio doblar por un corredor a su tío Ron. Su tío tampoco estaba demasiado mejor que ellos; tenía cortes, moretones y la ropa manchada con sangre.

-Señor Weasley.- dijo el auror que le había ofrecido el té.

-¿Qué tienes para mi Drake?- dijo su tío Ron sin demora.

-Todo está tranquilo, no ha habido más movimientos de Duchess. Dejé un informe en su escritorio con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.- continuó el auror. -Tuvimos tres bajas de los nuestros.- la voz del muchacho parecía tener una furia contenida cuando dijo estas palabras.

El padre de su primo parecía igual de molesto que el auror.

-Después veré el informe.- respondió su tío. -Tengo un par de mortifagos que pueden caminar nuevamente. Busca a Anoop, llévenlos al ministerio y métanlos en una celda hasta que podamos interrogarlos.-

-Entendido señor.- dijo el auror y a continuación se volvió a Lily. -Adiós señorita Potter y espero que tu prima mejore pronto.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Lily.

Sin decir nada más el auror marchó hacia el final del corredor. Lily lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista.

La pelirroja volvió la vista al frente y se encontró con la mirada de su tío. El hombre lanzó un suspiro y sin decir una sola palabra se sentó junto a ella.

-Lucy estará bien.- dijo después de unos instantes y la estrujó con un brazo de manera paternal.

-Lo sé.- dijo Lily obligándose a alejar de su mente el temor de que su prima muriera.

En ese momento vio salir de una habitación a Louis, Hugo y Alice. Sus primos y su amiga habían resultado más afortunados y no habían sufrido heridas de gravedad. Ella tenía su pierna atravesada por un par de púas y le habían dado prioridad.

-¿Cómo está Lucy?- dijo Louis ni bien estuvo junto a Lily y a Ron.

-Todavía están dentro.- dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad.

Ron mientras tanto observó a su hijo menor con una mirada preocupada.

-Estoy bien papá.- dijo el muchacho sonando algo cansado y en un tono que indicaba que no quería escuchar reproches paternos.

El hombre permaneció unos instantes en silenció observando a su hijo. Hugo bajo la mirada, pareciendo sentirse culpable por algo.

-Te creo. Y agradece que soy yo y no tu madre.- dijo Ron y agregó volviéndose a la novia de su hijo. -No dejes que haga nada estúpido Alice.-

-Lo haré señor Weasley.- respondió la hija de Neville solemnemente.

-Yo debo irme, pero volveré más tarde a ver como está Lucy.- dijo Ron.

-¿Vas al ministerio papá?- preguntó Hugo.

El padre de Hugo había dado un par de pasos hacia la salida. Se detuvo y lentamente dio media vuelta.

-No.- dijo el hombre. -Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hermano es decirle personalmente que su hija está en grave estado.-

Los pasos del padre de Hugo resonaron mientras se alejaba. Los cuatro amigos lo observaron descender las escaleras hasta desaparecer. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos quería estar en sus zapatos en ese momento.

-Va a salir de esto.- dijo Louis. -Esa chica es dura como un clavo.-

-Por supuesto que lo es.- dijo Lily firmemente.

Lo había demostrado muchas veces. Sin que pudiera evitarlo la mente de la hija de Harry viajo a su cuarto año.

Lily ató su cabello en una coleta mientras corría por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts. A su lado una chica corría junto a ella. Era más bajita, pelirroja, de anteojos, ojos azules y vestía uniforme color verde y plata de Slytherin. Era su prima, Lucy Weasley.

-¿Estás segura que vino hasta aquí?- dijo Lily mientras aflojaba un poco su corbata roja y dorada.

Las dos estaban paradas frente a una puerta que decía "Fuera de Servicio"

-No creo que haya un lugar mejor…- dijo Lucy acomodando sus anteojos redondeados. -Si no está aquí puedes pedirle el mapa del merodeador a James.-

Sin demorar un instante más las dos chicas entraron al baño. Inmediatamente escucharon unos llantos apagados provenientes de unos de los cubículos. Afortunadamente Myrtle no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Está aquí.- susurró Lucy.

Lily asintió.

-Alice… ¿Estás aquí?- dijo la hija de Harry. -Somos nosotras, Lily y Lucy.-

-Déjenme sola.- dijo una voz entre llantos, o al menos eso pareció.

Las dos chicas cruzaron una mirada, lanzaron un suspiro, caminaron decididas a la puerta y la empujaron. Dentro, sentada sobre el retrete se encontraba su amiga Alice Longottom. Tenía las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas que le habían corrido el maquillaje que desde hacía un tiempo utilizaba de manera discreta. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro enrojecido.

-Oh… Alice.- dijo Lily con pena.

-Ven aquí.- dijo Lucy suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la sacaba del cubículo.

Las dos chicas abrazaron a su amiga.

-No debes ponerte así.- dijo la chica de Slytherin. -Toma este pañuelo.-

Alice tomó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Lily.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que se había dado cuenta,- dijo Alice entre lagrimas. -y que me invitaría a Hogsmeade. Le di todas las señales… y…-

La chica no pudo continuar, ahogó un nuevo sollozo en el pañuelo de Lucy y dijo algo más entre llantos agudos.

Lily sabía que los sentimientos de su amiga por su primo había crecido desde que se habían conocido. Desde hacía unos meses habían sido algo bastante evidente para ella, pero Hugo no había dado señales de percatarse. La semana anterior había sido la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año. Alice había tenido muchas esperanzas. Hugo, en cambio, había invitado a su compañera de año, Mandy Helsinfors.

-Sabemos que lo amas.- dijo Lucy. -Y Helsinfors es de lo peor, pero Hugo se dará cuenta de cómo es tarde o temprano.-

Alice balbuceó algo más entre llantos.

-Puede ser que esté ahora con ella.- dijo Lily. -Pero tienes algo que ella no tiene, un corazón. Eres una de las chicas más buenas que conozco.-

La hija de Neville dijo algo ininteligible nuevamente.

-¡Tu eres mucho más bonita!- dijo Lucy firmemente. -Solo le presta atención porque es una zorra regalada con la falda demasiado corta…-

-Y Hugo.- continuó Lily lanzando un suspiro. -Por más inteligente que sea, y por más que sea como mi hermano… sigue siendo un hombre…-

Su primo era inteligente. Lily recordaba que su madre decía que se parecía a la tía Mione en ese sentido. Pero en lo que respectaba a entender chicas, evidentemente lo había sacado de su tío Ron.

Alice se limpió las lagrimas en el pañuelo pareciendo estar un poco más compuesta. Las dos chicas ayudaron a su amiga a limpiase la cara y salieron del baño.

Las tres caminaron lentamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Lily y Lucy estaban dispuestas a dejar a Alice en su cama para que pudiera descansar un poco. Entraron a la sala común, pero al llegar vieron que en uno de los sillones se encontraba sentada una chica de cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y ojos del mismo color.

La compañera de Lily y Alice les dirigió una mirada de satisfacción a las tres dándose cuenta perfectamente de que era lo que había sucedido.

La hija de Neville rápidamente se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a su habitación conteniendo nuevas lagrimas.

-Borra esa sonrisa Mandy.- dijo Lily sintiéndose muy molesta.

-Lo lamento… - dijo la chica sin lamentarlo mientras cerraba la revista que estaba leyendo.

-No nos tomes por tontas.- dijo Lucy con un profundo despreció marcado en sus ojos azules.

La chica se volvió para encarar a la prima de Lily.

-¿Qué haces aquí Slytherin?- dijo la compañera de casa de la hija de Harry. -No tienes que estar planeando alguna maldad o adorando a quien tu sabes.-

Lily sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos y su rostro enrojecía

-Oh el viejo chiste de que soy una bruja oscura.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. -Parece que lo que tienes de arrastrada no lo tienes de creativa.-

-Puede ser que sea viejo.- dijo la chica sin inmutarse. -Pero excepto la más perdedora y cabeza hueca de los Potter, ninguno de tus primos te tiene mucho aprecio Weasley.-

Lily sintió que su rostro enrojecía aun más. Le molestaba que la tomaran por tonta, por alguna razón el insulto cabeza hueca era muy utilizado en ella. No importaba que sus notas fueran mucho mejores que sus hermanos y la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Pero principalmente sintió furia porque, por más que le no gustara, lo que decía de sobre la relación entre Lucy y el resto de sus primos era verdad.

-Eso es interesante viniendo de ti.- dijo la hija de Harry controlándose. -La última vez que me fije pensabas que transformaciones era una clase donde podías aprender agrandarte los pechos.-

La chica sonrío satisfecha de haber conseguido tocar una fibra sensible.

-Palabras… palabras.- dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y observaba sus largas uñas con satisfacción. -Sin embargo nada cambia… yo tengo a Hugo y, ustedes van a poder verme en navidad cuando lo visite. Al menos tu Potter. No tu Weasley, no creo que te inviten. Ya sabes, eres la oveja negra de la familia.-

Lily y Lucy entrecerraron sus ojos con furia.

-Además.- continuó la chica mientras observaba a las dos primas. -Es un buen momento para conocer un poco mejor a James o Albus. Hugo no está mal, su padre está forrado en dinero, pero un Potter es una categoría completamente diferente.-

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lily estaba muy enojada, esa arpía confirmo sus sospechas sobre por qué estaba con Hugo y además estaba diciendo que quería seducir a alguno de sus hermanos.

La hija de Harry y Ginny se adelantó, y antes de que su compañera pudiera agregar algo más descargó una bofetada sobre el rostro de la chica.

-¡No te metas con mis hermanos zorra!- dijo Lily resoplando de furia mientras observaba a su compañera con sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

La compañera de Lily abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños y se llevó su mano a su mejilla, donde podía verse como empezaba a aparecer una mancha rojiza, copia exacta de la pequeña mano de la hija de Harry.

Lily no quería pelear. Mandy no lo valía.

Pero antes de que Lily pudiera darse cuenta su compañera se lanzó sobre ella. Las uñas de la chica descendieron por sus mejillas produciendo un enorme dolor.

-¡Me golpeaste maldita!- dijo su compañera.

-¡Aléjate de mi prima!- dijo Lucy con furia empujando a la chica de Gryffindor.

Mandy, cayó sobre una silla que estaba junto a una mesa donde estudiaban unos alumnos de segundo que habían observado muy interesados toda la discusión y ahora se veían algo preocupados.

La compañera de Lily sin siquiera levantarse adelantó su mano, tomo uno de los largos mechones de cabello pelirrojo de Lucy y tironeó hacía abajo con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo mandar a la chica de Slytherin al suelo.

-Ahora si vas a arrastrarte maldita víbora.- dijo Mandy con malicia aun sosteniendo el mechón de cabello.

Pero antes de que Lily pudiera sacar su varita Lucy, tomó a la chica por la corbata y tiró violentamente hacía abajo. La hija de Harry observó como el rostro de su compañera rebotaba contra la dura mesa de madera que estaba junto a ella produciendo un ruido a algo que se rompía.

-¡Deja en paz a mi familia perra!- dijo Lucy.

Lily ignoró la sangre que corría por su rostro y tomó a su prima por los brazos obligándola a levantarse.

-¡Lucy!¡No!- dijo Lily alejándola de su compañera.

La hija de Harry sostuvo a su prima por sus muñecas. Lucy había palidecido visiblemente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

-¡Maldita!- dijo Mandy con lagrimas en sus ojos castaños. -¡Me rompiste la nariz!-

A su alrededor todo era silencio, Lily observó a unos alumnos de primer año que observaban desde uno de los sillones sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Finalmente el silencio se rompió.

-¿Acaso es verdad?- dijo una voz dolida a sus espaldas.

Lily, Lucy y Mandy se volvieron para encontrar parado junto a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos a Hugo Weasley, con una expresión de profundo dolor en el rostro. Detrás de él se encontraba su primo Louis.

-Hugo… amor- dijo Mandy con desesperación. -Ayúdame esa Slytherin Psicopata…-

-Olvídalo Mandy.- la interrumpió Louis. -Llegamos aquí cuando le dijiste a Lily cabeza hueca.-

Hugo dio media vuelta y se alejó pareciendo muy dolido. Pocos instantes después escucharon un portazo proveniente de la sala común.

Louis lanzó un suspiro, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó a sus primas.

-Hice que Hugo bajara cuando las vi que entraron.- dijo el hijo de Bill. -Buena pelea.-

A continuación se volvió hacia su prima de Slytherin.

-Me das miedo Lulu…- dijo Louis esbozando una sonrisa y agregó pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica. -Vamos, te acompañare a tu sala común no es buena idea que te vean aquí.- inmediatamente, se volvió a la hija de Harry y Ginny. -Y tu vas a la enfermería.-

Lily no necesitaba un espejo para saber como se veía su rostro.

Pero antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha el cuadro se abrió y vieron avanzar al padre de Alice, el profesor Longbottom. El hombre observó a la chica de la nariz rota y a continuación a las dos primas pareciendo extremadamente decepcionado de las dos.

-Lucy, Lily y Mandy vengan conmigo.- dijo el hombre seriamente.

Los ruidos de San Mungo volvieron a llenar los oídos de Lily. La chica notó que sus primos y su amiga la observaban esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Lily. -Estaba recodando cuando Lucy golpeó a Mandy Helsingfors durante nuestro cuarto año.-

-Me hubiera encantado ver eso.- dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa.

Hugo no dijo nada pero enrojeció ligeramente. Sabía que el tiempo que había pasado engaratusado por su compañera de casa no había sido su momento más glorioso.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se abrió. De adentro salieron un par de medí magos y unos enfermeros. Entre los primeros había una mujer pelirroja que debería tener la edad de los padres de Lily vistiendo un guardapolvo blanco. La mujer parecía cansada.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio.

-Lucy estará bien.- dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión de los rostros de Lily, Hugo, Louis y Alice. -Le tomará un tiempo recuperarse y deberemos observarla durante los próximos días para asegurarnos que no sufra una recaída.-

Inmediatamente, los cuatro suspiraron de alivio.

-Le salvaste la vida en el ministerio Alice.- dijo la mujer observando a la hija de Neville seriamente.

-Hice lo que pude…- dijo Alice sencillamente.

-Y bastante bien.- dijo la mujer y agregó observando a la chica. -¿Tienes alguna herida cariño? ¿Te han atendido?-

-Si. Ya nos han atendido a todos.- respondió la hija de Neville.

La mujer volvió sus ojos azul hacia la hija de Harry. Una mirada que le recordaba mucho a su madre cuando la regañaba.

-Y tu no deberías estar apoyando esa pierna.- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y haciendo sentir a Lily culpable. -Te dieron unas muletas, seguramente, y debes usarlas o tendrás que posponer el Quidditch aun más.-

La mujer agitó su varita y un par de muletas llegaron volando.

-Lo lamento doctora.- dijo Lily apenada.

-No te preocupes.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. -Solo mejórate. Me han dicho que eres muy buena, niña. Incluso quienes vieron jugar a tus padres. Y no le prestes atención a los de la prensa, son unos idiotas.-

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

-No les presto demasiada atención, ahora.- dijo la hija de Harry.

-Bien que haces.- dijo la medí maga y agregó volviéndose Alice. -Y tu debes decirle a tu madre que estás bien.-

-Mi madre debe estar muerta de preocupación.- dijo Alice apenada.

La noche anterior habían dejado a la madre de la chica en el Caldero Chorreante y seguramente no tenía ninguna idea de cómo estaban.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Hugo tomando la mano de su novia y estrujándola suavemente entre las suyas. -Le enviaremos una lechuza a tu madre.-

La mujer pelirroja sonrió pareciendo enternecida por el gesto del chico. En ese momento un medí mago bastante joven se acercó a la mujer pareciendo bastante preocupado.

-Doctora…- dijo el hombre nerviosamente. -Uno de los mortifagos se está resistiendo a que lo atendamos.-

-Yo me encargo señora.- dijo Hugo recordando que, a pesar de que no era un auror debería comportarse como tal.

-No me digas señora.- dijo la doctora mientras comenzaba a caminar y sacaba su varita. -Llámame Susan o Bones, aunque ya no uso mi apellido de soltera es un buen apodo para un médico. Y yo me encargo de esto ustedes tuvieron una noche demasiado dura.-

-Con todo respeto…- comenzó a decir Hugo algo sorprendido.

La mujer llegó a la puerta de la habitación, un hechizo se dirigió hacia ella. Pero en menos de un segundo formó un escudo, lanzó un hechizo de desarme y otro aturdimiento. Cuando llegaron a la puerta el mortífago estaba atado en una cama.

-A quienes tu varita Williams.- dijo la medí maga pasándole la varita a otro sorprendido medí mago.

-Me imagino que quieren entrar a ver a Lucy.- dijo Susan volviéndose hacia Lily, Alice, Hugo y Louis. -Normalmente dejaría entrar solo a los padres, pero creo que le hará bien ver una cara amiga. Pero solo por cinco minutos no deben agotarla. Ya me imagino que tendré un mar de pelirrojos afuera de esa habitación antes de que termine el día.-

Ninguno de los cuatro estaba muy convencido de que eso fuera a suceder, pero no comentó nada.

-Espero no tenerla nunca en su lado malo a esa mujer.- dijo Louis.

-¿Susie?- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño. -Imposible. Es amiga de mamá desde Hogwarts.-

Los cuatro llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Lucy. Louis giro el picaporte lentamente y entraron tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Lucy yacía en una cama, se veía terriblemente pálida y débil. Se la veía extraña sin sus anteojos, lo cuales yacían en una mesita junto a ella.

-Hola chicos.- susurró la chica.

-Hola Lulu.- dijo Louis con algo de dificultad. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Me he sentido mejor.- dijo la chica después de unos segundos.

-Tuviste una noche dura.- dijo Lily tomando suavemente su mano y luchando por evitar que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos. -Pero todo está bien. La medí maga que te atendió nos dijo que estarás bien.-

Los ruidos del corredor se escuchaban lejanos ahora, y el silencio de la habitación era ensordecedor.

-Duke uso magia oscura.- dijo la hija de Percy dejando caer una lagrima. -Tardaré un poco en volver a utilizar mi pierna… un par de meses. Y quieren mantenerme aquí un tiempo, dijo que nunca se sabe si puede volver a activarse la magia de algunas maldiciones y…- la chica dejó caer un par de lagrimas más.

Lily se dio cuenta que era inútil intentar contener sus lagrimas.

-Oh Lucy…- dijo la hija de Harry. -Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. Pero todo estará bien.-

-¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Alice corriendo un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la pálida frente de su amiga.

La hija de Percy demoró unos instantes en responder. Era evidente que se encontraba muy debilitada a pesar del pronostico de la medimaga. Sus amigos aguardaron en silenció.

-Quiero ver a mi mamá y mi papá…- dijo la chica finalmente. -Y a Molly.-

-Papá fue a buscarlos.- dijo Hugo rápidamente.

Lucy esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Y quiero ver a Sean.- dijo finalmente.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. El novio de la chica era muggle y no sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico. Lucy había estado esperando el momento indicado para poder decirle la verdad sobre ella.

-Lo buscaremos.- dijo Louis poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Hugo seriamente. -Lo traeremos aquí.-

Ninguno menciono que estaban rompiendo una de las leyes más sagradas del mundo mágico pero, la verdad, es que a ninguno le importaba.

Lucy les indico donde podían encontrarlo y les dijo que en su billetera tenía una foto de él para que pudieran reconocerlo. Finalmente los dos primos se retiraron.

-Ve a decirle a tu mamá que estás bien, Alice.- dijo Lily una vez que los dos chicos se retiraron. -Yo me quedaré acompañando a Lucy hasta que lleguen sus padres.-

-Está bien…- dijo Alice sin que le agradara mucho la idea. -Pero volveré lo antes posible.-

No muy lejos de allí. Sean O'Neil tomó su gorro de policía y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su departamento. Ayer su novia, Lucy, había estado algo extraña. Últimamente lo estaba bastante. Era como si estuviera viendo el momento oportuno para decirle algo. No estaba embarazada, eso seguro. Sea lo que fuera que quería decirle, en algún momento lo haría.

Después de llegar a la planta baja abrió la puerta del edificio y comenzó a dirigirse a la boca de subterráneo más cercana. El sol ya estaba alto y la nieve de la noche anterior se había derretido bastante.

-¡Sean O'Neil!- escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a dos sujetos. Deberían tener unos diecinueve años más o menos. Los dos eran pelirrojos, uno vestía de pantalones negros, camisa blanca y sweater negro. Le recordaba bastante a su propio uniforme, aunque faltaban algunas cosas. El otro tenía un traje gris, camisa blanca y la corbata bastante floja.

Pero dos cosas lo sorprendieron mucho. Lo primero era que los dos estaban hechos un desastre, ropa algo rasgada y sangre, como si acabaran de salir de un accidente. Y lo otro, era lo parecidos que eran a su novia, Lucy.

-Soy yo.- dijo lentamente.

Los dos muchachos lo observaron con expresiones sombrías.

-Mi nombre es Louis Weasley.- dijo el de traje y agregó señalando al otro. -Y él es mi primo, Hugo.-

-Weasley…- dijo Sean palideciendo. -Como Lucy.-

Los nombres también los reconocía. Lucy los mencionaba muy a menudo. Eran sus primos más cercanos, junto con otra prima llamada Lily. Del resto de su familia estaba distanciada.

-Nuestra prima.- dijo el que vestía de negro.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el policía muy preocupado.

-Está en el hospital.- dijo el de traje. -Quiere verte.-

Eso no era bueno. Rápidamente sacó su celular marcó el numero de su comisaría aviso que su novia estaba internada y que no podría ir a trabajar.

-¿En que hospital está?- dijo Sean. -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Los dos muchachos cruzaron una mirada que no supo como interpretar.

-Ese es el problema.- dijo el de traje gris. -Hay un par de cosas que debemos explicarte antes de ir. En un lugar un poco más privado…- y agregó volviéndose al otro pelirrojo -¿Tienes las cámaras de seguridad?-

-Todo listo.- dijo el otro.

Los dos se adelantaron, tomaron a Sean por los hombros e inmediatamente sintió como si fuera comprimido por hasta reducirse a una fracción insignificante de su tamaño y fuera arrastrado por en tubo. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus pies estaban golpeando el suelo nuevamente.

-¡Que demonios!- dijo cayendo al piso y resistiendo unas terribles nauseas.

Instintivamente llevó su mano a su pistola taser, pero no estaba allí. Estaba en la estación, al igual que su gas pimienta y su garrote.

-Tranquilo.- dijo el muchacho que decía llamarse Hugo. -Eso fue solo una demostración. No queremos hacerte daño.-

Sean se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que estaba parado encima de la azotea de su edificio.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- dijo el policía pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño. Su típico gorro de policía Ingles yacía en el suelo junto a él.

-Eso…- dijo el del traje gris mientras agitaba un palito de madera que tenía en su mano. -Fue magia… una aparición.-

Su gorro comenzó a levitar sobre el suelo. Sean paso sus manos desesperadamente por encima y por debajo pero no había nada que lo sostuviera. Lentamente el gorro continuó elevándose hasta llegar a su cabeza y posarse suavemente.

-¿Magia?- susurró sin entender nada pero un recuerdo asaltó su mente. -Vi que Lucy tenía una de esas cosas…-

-Porque ella es una bruja.- dijo el que llamaban Hugo como si fuera lo más simple.

Todos permanecieron en silencio dándole tiempo a Sean de asimilar lo que le habían dicho y lo que había visto.

-¿No has notado que a Lucy le cuestan algunas cosas muy simples?- dijo Louis. -O como le sorprenden demasiado.-

Sean recordó una vez que viajaron en subterráneo y como se había quedado trabada en el molinete. Otra vez que parecía muy entretenida viajando en ascensor. O como parecía dudar de los precios de las cosas preguntándome si era demasiado barato o caro. O como confundía palabras muy simples.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?- dijo Sean molesto de que algo se le estuviera escapando.

-Muchos magos y brujas no salen demasiado… es una comunidad bastante cerrada.- dijo el que dijo llamarse Louis. -Nada de electricidad, nada de aviones y cero contacto con el resto del mundo. Para mantener el secreto.-

A Sean le parecía imposible que se mantuviera un secreto así durante tanto tiempo.

-Normalmente sería Lucy la que te contara todo esto.- dijo Hugo. -Pero ella no puede… como dijimos esta en el hospital.-

-Así que ahora.- dijo el de traje gris adelantándose y observándolo seriamente. -Es cuando tienes que decidir. Opción A vienes con nosotros a visitar a Lucy y cierras tu boca. Opción B: Si sientes ganas de correr y no verla nunca más… no haremos nada. Sigue con tu vida y le diremos que no te busque. Puedes decirle a todo el mundo si quieres, solo conseguirás que te metan en un loquero… ha pasado no te preocupes.-

Louis y Hugo, no lo dejarían irse sin antes llamar al ministerio para que le modifiquen su memoria. El policía mientras tanto parecía estar muy conmocionado, pero finalmente pareció tomar una decisión.

-Voy con ustedes.- dijo el policía seriamente. -Pero antes deben decirme como fue que sucedió… hay algo que me están ocultado.-

Los dos primos se observaron y finalmente volvieron su mirada al novio muggle de su prima.

-Magos oscuros.- dijo Louis con seguridad. -Unos tipos bastante locos que quiere dominar todas las Islas Británicas, y esclavizar a todos. Odian a la gente que no tiene magia, como tu. Nosotros y Lucy, en cambio, luchamos contra ellos.-

-Bueno… me imagino que hay terroristas en todos lados.- dijo el policía consiguiendo rostros intrigados por parte de los dos primos. -¿Y como llegamos hasta ahí? Hasta ese hospital que dijeron.-

Hugo y Louis, no estaban demasiado convencidos con todo esto. Pero se lo habían prometido a Lucy, de cualquier manera, le mantendrían un ojo echado al sujeto.

-Toma mi hombro.- dijo Louis. -Y prepárate para lo mismo de recién… se que no es agradable pero es lo más rápido.-

El muchacho tomo el hombro del pelirrojo y los tres desaparecieron.

Un rato antes, en San Mungo, James Potter observaba por un cristal la habitación en la cual yacía su prima Lucy. Una habitación con todas las comodidades, tenía una pequeña antesala con para las visitas… aunque también podía ser para observar a un paciente con alguna enfermedad muy contagiosa. Ese por suerte no era el caso. Su hermana estaba junto a su prima, acompañándola hasta que llegaran sus padres. Debería entrar… pero la verdad es que no se atrevía, no aun.

Como podía hacerlo. Cuando fue elegida para Slytherin no le dirigió la palabra, le hizo saber que no le interesaba tener nada que ver con ella, y preparó una broma para que le cayera pintura roja y dorada cuando estaba a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor… su madre casi le da una bofetada por eso.

Podía acusar a la inmadures de tener trece años pero no puedes usar la misma excusa barata cuando tienes veintiuno y le sigues demostrando que no confías en ella. ¿Qué se había necesitado para que finalmente confiara? Que la chica fuera casi asesinada. Sin dudas tenía motivos para estar enojada con él. En realidad con todos; excepto Hugo, Louis y Lily, que eran los únicos que no habían dudado de ella.

En su lugar, si él fuera con disculpas lo mandaría al demonios.

-Es un alivio ver que está mejor.- dijo una voz junto a él.

James volteó la mirada para encontrar junto a él a su padre. Se lo veía cansado, pero decidido. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de su padre era que nunca se rendía, ni desesperaba.

-Sí.- dijo James y agregó con algo de pesar. -Tendrá una recuperación lenta… pero estará bien.-

Los dos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio escuchando los sonidos que provenían del pasillo. Lily estaba de espaldas a ellos, no podía verlos y Lucy tampoco podía.

-Es extraño verla ahí inconciente.- dijo Harry al cabo de unos minutos.

James miró a su padre intrigado.

-Es muy parecida a tu madre cuando tenía esa edad.- explicó Harry con algo de pesar. -Excepto el color de ojos y los anteojos… Créeme que una posible pesadilla mía cuando era más joven que tu… era la imagen que tengo frente a mi… solo que ese lugar lo ocupaba tu madre.-

El hijo de Harry jamás se había percatado de eso, aunque tanto su madre como su prima eran bastante bajitas y las dos eran pelirrojas.

-¿Conoces la regla de los segundos nombres?- continuó Harry después de unos segundos. -Es algo bastante popular entre algunas personas.-

-Algo así he escuchado…- dijo James sin saber bien a donde quería llegar su padre. -El primer hijo tiene como segundo nombre el primero del padre… si es chica el de la madre… Pero ni tu ni mamá siguieron eso.-

-No. Teníamos que honrar a unas cuantas personas y tu madre insistió en Luna como segundo nombre para tu hermana…- dijo Harry. -Y hay algo más que te olvidas, los siguientes hijos tienen el nombre de los tíos si son niños y de las tías si son niñas.-

James continuó observando a su padre, sabía que le estaba diciendo algo pero estaba demasiado cansado para que estuviera dándose vueltas hacía casi cuarenta y ocho horas que no dormía.

-Tu tía Audrey no tiene hermanas.- continuó Harry tranquilamente. -Y tu tío Percy… es muy conservador, la clase de persona que sigue esas reglas.-

James observó nuevamente a su prima con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos.

-¿Uso el nombre de mamá?- dijo incrédulo el mayor de los hijos de Harry. Sabía que Percy, de los hermanos de su madre, era el menos preferido de todos.

-Lucy Ginevra Weasley.- dijo el padre de James. -Creo que ni él sabía que iba a acertar tanto al nombre. ¿Pensé que lo sabías?-

James bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

-No sabías que no nunca fue mi prima preferida, papá.- dijo James con amargura. -Ya sabes su padre se comportó como un idiota en la guerra, no importa que apareció para la batalla de Hogwarts para pelear por la familia… Además, ella estuvo en Slytherin la casa de la que vienen todos los magos que no son desagradables…-

-Sí lo sabía.- dijo Harry sin reproche y a agregó tras una pausa. -Debo ir al ministerio… no creo que sea algo agradable… pero antes iré a ver a tu hermana.-

Harry giro el picaporte y entró a la habitación. Su hija inmediatamente volteó y sonrió levemente al verlo. Harry respondió a la sonrisa y se acercó a la cama, Lucy estaba despierta y el parecido con su esposa era todavía más perturbador. Cómo una pesadilla que podría haber tenido cuando recién se habían casado. Pero sabía que la mujer que amaba estaba a punto de aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Hola chicas…- dijo Harry sonriendo afablemente. -Venía a ver como se encontraban…-

-Mejor…- dijo Lucy aunque a Harry no le pareció demasiado convencida.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y a continuación volvió la mirada hacía su hija. Vio la venda en su pierna, la muleta junto a ella y finalmente observó sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Estoy bien, pero nada de Quidditch para mi por un tiempo.- dijo su hija pareciendo algo preocupada por lo que su padre podía llegar a decir a continuación.

Harry no dijo nada. Nunca quiso ver a sus hijos metidos en esto. Ni a James, ni a Albus, ni a Lily… No se suponía que traería hijos a este mundo para que tuvieran que estar metidos en eso.

No le había gustado que los rechazaran a Lily y al resto en la Orden del Fénix, pero les habían cedido esa responsabilidad a sus hijos y ahora no había nada que hacer. La verdad es que prefería tenerlos cerca… justamente para evitar lo que habían hecho. Pero era su hija, ¿qué podía esperar?.

Harry pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo de su hija y sus labios formaron una débil sonrisa, algo triste. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Todavía recordaba cuando era una cosita pequeña, pelirroja con muchas pecas que andaba correteando por su casa.

-Estoy muy aliviado de ver que están bien…- dijo Harry observando a las dos chicas. -Pero repongan sus fuerzas… van a tener que explicarme muchas cosas cuando salgan de aquí. Ahora debo irme, pero volveré antes de que se den cuenta. Y tu…- dijo mirando a su hija. -Esperaras a que venga tu madre.-

El tono en que lo decía le recordaba a Lily de cuando era más pequeña.

-Lo haré papá.- dijo Lily suavemente.

Finalmente Harry se despidió y salió de la habitación. Lily volteó al verlo salir, pero no pudo ver a su hermano mayor detrás del cristal. Ya no estaba allí.

Pocos minutos después Lily escuchó que la puerta se abría nuevamente. Era su tío Percy, la mamá de Lucy y su tío Ron. Los padres de su prima se veían muy preocupados, algo pálidos y se notaba que habían estado llorado. El papá de Hugo se quedó un poco más atrás.

-Hola mamá… Hola papá.- dijo Lucy sonriendo débilmente.

Lily, se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, y se unió a su otro tío para que Percy y Audrey pudieran estar con su hija.

-Hablamos con la doctora que te atendió.- dijo Percy con voz algo inestable y sin preocuparse por ocultar sus lagrimas. -Nos dijo que estarás bien, pastelito… solo hay que esperar un poco. Merlin… cuando vino tu tío Ron…-

-Estoy bien papi, solo serán un par de meses de recuperación…- dijo Lucy.

-¿Podemos traerte algo?- dijo su madre quitándose algunas lagrimas. -Más tarde, cuando quieras descansar volveré a casa y te traeré lo que necesites.-

Su tío Ron le hizo un gesto y salieron de la habitación sin que ninguno de los miembros de la familia de Percy se diera cuenta. Una vez afuera Lily vio a su prima Molly, con un bebé en brazos.

-Tu hermana está bien.- dijo su tío Ron rápidamente y agregó después de unos segundos. -Me imagino que le encantará verlas a ti y a Emma.-

-Oh gracias a Merlín.- dijo la hija mayor de Percy con alivio y lagrimas en sus ojos. -No se que pensaba esa niña.-

Y sin agregar nada más se apresuró a entrar a la habitación donde se estaba recuperando su hermana menor.

La hija de Harry se dirigió con ayuda de sus muletas al asiento que había ocupado anteriormente y se sentó con algo de dificultad.

-Tu deberías hacer que te curaran tío Ron.- dijo Lily observando que no había sido tratado aún. -La tía Mione te regañara cuando te vea así.-

Su tío simplemente sonrió y se cruzó de brazos pareciendo muy divertido con la posibilidad de esa situación.

-Eso no es algo tan malo como parece.- dijo finalmente el hombre.

Lily observó que el movimiento en San Mungo había disminuido bastante desde que habían entrado. Solo quedaban algunos aurores. Los mortifagos heridos habían sido llevados al ministerio para ser interrogados. Pero en ese momento vio avanzando sobre el lustroso suelo del hospital a tres personas. Dos pelirrojos y uno de cabello castaño. Este último parecía estar sufriendo de indigestión porque su rostro se veía algo verde.

Lily lo observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba. Vestía de Policía y parecía bastante nervioso. Era el novio de Lucy. Pocos pasos detrás de él marchaban Hugo y Louis.

-Alguna novedad…- le preguntó Hugo a su prima ni bien estuvieron junto a ella.

-Sigue igual que antes.- respondió la pelirroja. -Sus papás, Molly y Emma están con ella ahora.- y agregó volviéndose al policía. -Tu debes ser Sean, soy Lily, la prima de Lucy.-

La chica alargó su mano para saludarlo.

-Ella me habló de todos ustedes.- dijo el muchacho tomando la mano que le ofrecía la chica y dirigiendo una mira a su pierna herida. -Aunque omitió algunos detalles.- y agregó tras una pausa. -¿Creen que pueda entrar a verla?-

-Dale unos minutos más con sus padres.- dijo Ron y agregó al cabo de unos segundos como si nada -Parece que conocerás a tus suegros…-

El muchacho pareció palidecer un poco. Se quitó su sombrero y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño.

-No había pensado en eso.- dijo nerviosamente. -Creo que eso lo supera todo.-

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba más preocupado por conocer a sus suegros que por toda las locuras que había visto hasta ahora. Parecía un buen muchacho por lo que veía. Además parecía estar tomándose todo lo referido a la magia bastante bien. Y no había que olvidar que había salvado a Lucy cuando quisieron asaltarla durante su excursión en el mundo muggle.

-Entonces ustedes… Lucy…- continuó el muchacho. -Son como una especie de policías… ¿mágicos?-

-Solo mi padre…- dijo Hugo señalando a Ron con un gesto de su cabeza. -Yo algún día lo seré. Louis trabaja en un banco… Lily es jugadora profesional de Quidditch, un deporte mágico. Lucy trabaja en una oficina, del departamento de transportes.-

-Bien…- dijo el policía como si no supiera bien que agregar.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Hugo y Louis parecían estar esperando que el novio de Lucy diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo.

-Iré a ver a Lucy.- dijo finalmente.

El muchacho se dirigió a la puerta y giró el picaporte. Lily con una agilidad sorprendente, se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo con sus muletas. Louis y Hugo tampoco se quedaron atrás.

El muchacho abrió finalmente la puerta interna y entro a la habitación. Las miradas de todos los presentes se volvieron al muchacho que observaba a Lucy fijamente, pareciendo muy preocupado.

-Lucy…- susurró finalmente

-Sean…- dijo la chica sonriendo débilmente.

Rápidamente el policía acortó la distancia que los separaba y tomo su mano entre las suyas. Percy y el resto de la familia lo observaron intrigados.

-Lo lamento señor Weasley.- dijo el muchacho dandose cuenta de que era un extraño para el resto. -Creo que no nos han presentado aun. Mi nombre es Sean O'Neil, soy…-

-Es mi novio.- dijo Lucy pareciendo muy feliz.

Percy y Audrey parecían un poco perplejos. Lucy no les había dicho nada aun.

-Te conseguiste uno guapo hermanita.- dijo Molly sonriendo mientras acomodaba el peso de su hija y agregó extendiendo su mano la cual el policía tomó. -Soy Molly la hermana mayor, y esta es Emma.-

-Lucy me contó mucho de Emma.- dijo Sean esbozando una sonrisa.

Lily, Hugo y Louis dieron media vuelta y se retiraron sigilosamente de la habitación. Ya podrían hablar con ella más adelante. Los tres permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, todavía no caían en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido pero lentamente todo iba tomando forma en su mente.

En ese momento Lily escucho un taconeó apresurado que se acercaba.

-¿Lily?- dijo una voz preocupada.

La chica dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su madre a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Hola mamá.- dijo Lily algo apenada mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna buena.

-Oh cariño…- dijo Ginny Potter con voz temblorosa.

-Estoy bien, mamá.- dijo Lily rápidamente. -Solo debo esperar a reponerme…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar se encontró atrapada en un abrazo de su madre. Era gentil, no como esos abrazos que te quitaban el aire que normalmente daba.

-Tu padre me dijo la tontería que hicieron.- dijo la madre Lily mientras acomodaba el cabello de su hija maternalmente. No había reproche en su voz pero tampoco orgullo.

-Teníamos que hacer algo.- dijo Lily.

Ginny lanzó un suspiro como si esperara esa respuesta.

-Y me imagino que no tendría mucho sentido pedirte que vayas a casa a descansar.- dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa. -Puedes quedarte con Lucy y acompañarla. Pero solo unas horas, no me importa que ya seas mayor todavía eres mi hija e iras a casa a descansar.-

-Está bien…- dijo Lily.

La chica sabía que eventualmente debía irse a su casa. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, cambiarse la ropa, comer, y no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

-Ahora iré a ver a Lucy.- dijo su madre. -Tu te sentaras y descansaras esa pierna.-

Ginny Potter entró a la habitación y nuevamente quedaron solos. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que, pocos minutos después apareció Alice cargando una pesada canasta. Se había cambiado las ropas y se había dado una ducha por lo que podía verse.

-Mi mamá estaba muerta de preocupación.- dijo Alice sonando culpable. -Están reestableciendo la red floo pero tomara tiempo… por cierto… les traje algo para comer.-

En la canasta había una gran cantidad de sándwiches de jamón y algunas botellas con agua. Rápidamente Lily, Hugo y Louis empezaron a dar cuenta de la comida que tenían frente a ellos en completo silencio.

-Eres genial Alice.- dijo Hugo una vez que terminó su último sándwich.

-Siempre supe que había que entrarte por el estomago.- dijo Alice riendo mientras daba un beso en los labios de su novio, a continuación apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio y el muchacho pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

En ese momento vieron que unas personas se acercaban. Hugo se incorporó sobre su lugar para observarlos mejor. Los conocía a todos, eran su hermana, Rose, los hermanos de Lily, James y Albus; las hermana de Louis, Dominique; sus primos por el lado del tío Fred, Roxanne y Fred, completaba el grupo el hermano de Alice, Frank.

-Entonces…- dijo Louis poniéndose de pie. -Tenemos a la orden del Fénix.-

-Callate Louis.- dijo Dominique. -Venimos en son paz…- y continuación agregó pareciendo preocupada. -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han curado?-

-Estoy bien.- dijo Louis.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie observando a sus hermanos y primos en completo silencio. Los rastros de la batalla eran todavía visibles en todos ellos.

-Creo que será mejor que digamos lo que tenemos que decir.- dijo James. -Queremos que entren a la Orden del Fénix.-

Louis, Lily, Hugo y Alice los observaron bastante sorprendidos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Los hemos visto en acción.- dijo Albus. -Sabemos que pueden defenderse y no nos parece bien que estén fuera.-

-Todos estamos de acuerdo.- continuó Frank, el hermano de Alice. -Y los queremos dentro.-

Lily, Louis, Hugo y Alice cruzaron unas miradas. Eso es lo que habían querido desde el primer momento, desde que se habían presentado esa noche en Grimmauld Place solicitando su ingreso. No eran diferentes a lo que habían sido esa noche, sabían exactamente lo mismo, tenían las mismas habilidades. Ahora solo tenían la certeza de a que se enfrentaban.

-¿Se refieren a todos nosotros?- dijo Lily. -¿Incluida Lucy?-

-Incluida Lucy.- dijo Fred.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio un largo rato.

-Esto es interesante.- dijo Louis. -Unos meses atrás éramos un proyecto de auror… una cara bonita del quidditch… una camarera… un empleado de Gringotts… y una maldita vibora traidora.-

El hijo de Bill y Fleur estaba muy molesto.

-Louis…- dijo Dominique.

-¡No!- la interrumpió su hermano. -Fíjense lo que tuvo que suceder para que decidieran tenernos en cuenta. Pero ya no importa.-

-Louis tiene razón.- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Hugo. -Lo que queremos decir es "Gracias, pero no."-

Todos los hermanos y primos de los chicos cruzaron miradas pareciendo sorprendidos.

-Nosotros tenemos un buen grupo.- dijo Lily. -Sabemos trabajar en equipo y… lo hacemos bien. No es necesario pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix para pelear contra Duchess.-

-Además… Si no hubiera sido por nosotros ayer hubieran muerto.- dijo Hugo.

-¿Están locos?- dijo Frank sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y salió el novio de la chica.

-Eh… Lucy me manda a decir un mensaje. "No, gracias pero estamos bien."- dijo el policía. -Y el señor Weasley dice que si no se callan los maldecirá hasta que se canse… creo que habla en serio. Solo eso… nos vemos después.- y acto seguido se metió nuevamente en la habitación.

-Ya tienen su respuesta.- dijo Louis. -Somos el Ejercito de Descarte… y estamos bien así.-

Todos los mayores no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Esto es una locura…- mascullo Albus.

-No lo es.- dijo Hugo. -Seguiremos peleando contra Duchess pero en nuestros términos. Si necesitan nuestra ayuda solo pídanla… nosotros haremos lo mismo, pero lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.-

-Esto está mal Hugo.- dijo Rose tomándolo por un brazo y arrastrándolo unos pasos. -Piensa bien en lo que haces… pero están fuera de control. Te vi ejecutar a dos mortifagos con Louis, los arrojaste a través del velo.-

Hugo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Te crees que no sé lo que hice.- dijo Hugo observando a su hermana. -Maté a esos sujetos, lo sé.-

-No sé lo que quieres demostrar, pero…- dijo Rose.

-¿Te piensas que esto se trata de demostrar algo?- dijo Hugo enrojeciendo. -Mira a Lucy jamás hizo nada malo en la vida y nunca alcanzo. Siempre va a ser una Slytherin para todos ustedes.-

-Para mi nunca fue una Slytherin.- comenzó a decir. -Y entiendo que pueden ser difíciles.-

-¡Vamos!- dijo Hugo riendo. -Tu sales con Scorpius Malfoy y ni siquiera lo tuviste difícil, nadie cuestiono tu lealtad a la familia y todas esas idioteces.- y agregó volviéndose a sus primos. -Nunca creyeron en nosotros, solo quieren que sus conciencias estén tranquilas.-

Rose lo observó abriendo sus ojos azules y enrojeciendo.

-Ya escucharon…- dijo Lily. -Estamos bien.-

Los dos grupos se observaron. Los mayores percatándose recién ahora de que algo se había roto en la relación con sus hermanos menores.

Lejos de allí Harry y Neville se encontraban en la sala de Profecías, dentro del departamento de Misterios. Los dos caminaban a lo largo de una de las estanterías. El profesor de Hogwarts sostenía una pequeña esfera de cristal en su mano.

-Entonces fue malo.- dijo Neville finalmente.

-Bastante…- dijo Harry. -Pero me imagino que ya sabes como salieron las cosas en Hogsmeade.-

-Sí.- dijo Neville. -Fortificamos el colegio por si se les ocurría atacar… pero no creo que tuvieran esa intención. Además… los seguidores de Duchess no tienen demasiada presencia en Hogwarts.-

Los rostros de los dos viejos amigos eran iluminados por las tenues luces de la sala.

-Por suerte…- dijo Harry y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. -Entonces… ¿es genuina?-

-Completamente.- respondió Neville amargamente. -La escuché yo mismo… Trelawney no perdió su toque.-

Neville alzó la esfera de cristal en su mano y se la alcanzó a Harry. El hombre demoró unos instantes, tomando coraje y finalmente la tomó. Ni bien la toco la voz espectral de su antigua profesora de Adivinación comenzó a resonar en su estancia.

"Un nuevo enemigo se a alzado para intentar sumir al mundo en la más profunda oscuridad. En su contra lucharan los que derrotaron al antiguo señor oscuro. Sin embargo, no serán ellos, sino los que fueron descartados pero no resignaron, los únicos que van a tener la oportunidad de derrotar a la señora oscura. El enérgico colibrí, el incansable cormorán, el astuto cuervo, el valiente halcón y el audaz petirrojo traerán nuevamente la paz, a pesar de que nadie creyó en ellos."

-Son ellos…- susurró Neville como si no pudiera creerlo aún. -Vi sus patronus durante sus NEWTs… es mi Alice, Lily, Hugo, Louis y Lucy.-

-Lo sé…- dijo Harry observando la esfera que ahora permanecía en completo silencio.

A continuación se volvió hacia la estantería. Había un espacio libre si la colocaba allí pondrían un cartel que diría "Duchess y (?)". La señora oscura había montado el rumor de una profecía, lo más extraño era que una había ocurrido la noche anterior, durante el bautismo de fuego de su hija y sus amigos.

-Nunca quise que un hijo mío tuviera que vivir bajo una profecía.- dijo Harry con voz afectada.

A continuación volvió su mano y dejó caer la esfera. La observó dirigirse al duro suelo de piedra y destruirse en innumerables fragmentos.

-Les diremos…- dijo Harry finalmente. -Se los diremos…-

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos! Perdón por la demora!

Estuve algo ocupado terminando con otros fic, pero desde hacía tiempo estaba escribiendo este cap. Se que no hay excusa y espero que sepan disculpar.

Ahora si me despido

Saluditos

Salvatore


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Alice Longbottom pasó un trapo húmedo sobre la barra del caldero chorreante, el local que su madre administraba desde antes de que ella naciera. Solo había un par de clientes bebiendo en la posada. Pero solo eso, era una mañana muy tranquila sin dudas.

En ese momento vio que su madre bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba de la posada, donde estaban las habitaciones de los huéspedes y se acercaba a donde estaba ella controlando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Ya se están preparando en la cocina para cuando llegue la hora del almuerzo.- dijo Alice ni bien llego su madre.

-Así me gusta.- dijo Hannah mientras abría un cuaderno bastante grueso en el cual llevaba anotadas las cuentas.

Alice estaba algo preocupada, su madre parecía tensa en estos días. Aunque podía entenderla, semanas atrás habían sufrido el peor ataque desde la guerra contra Voldemort. El caldero había salido bien librado por suerte, pero su madre parecía nerviosa y a veces la observaba pareciendo muy preocupada.

Aunque debía reconocer que tenía razones para estarlo. Papá, Frank y ella, estaban peleando contra Duchess cada uno a su manera. Además, su relación con Frank no estaba del todo bien. Su hermano no había tomado muy bien que no hubiera querido ingresar en la Orden del Fénix, y su padre todavía tenía esperanzas de que cambiara su parecer. Si bien en un primer momento habían querido formar parte de la orden, ahora todo había cambiado. Ellos no eran los mismos… la batalla del ministerio había sido muy dura.

-Estás muy callada Alice.- dijo su madre a su lado. -¿Te sientes bien, cariño?-

-Me siento bien mamá.- dijo Alice obligándose a poner buena cara.

-Bien.- dijo su madre mientras se apoyaba en la barra. -¿Sabes algo de Lucy?-

-Está bien.- dijo Alce con evidente alivio en su voz y agregó con una sonrisa. -Dentro de dos días la dejaran ir a su casa.-

La madre de Alice también sonrió pareciendo aliviada.

-Debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado hija.- dijo Hannah sin poder evitar sonar preocupada. -Se que ustedes son muy buenos magos, pero recuerda que no deben hacer todo solos, tienen a la Orden, al Ministerio…- y agregó mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. -Y también tienes a tu mamá.-

-¡Mamá!- dijo Alice sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Soy tu madre.- dijo Hannah dándole otro beso. -Y recuerdo cuando no te molestaba para nada que te diera besos.-

Los ojos de su madre se dirigieron a uno de las fotos que estaban colgadas detrás de ellas. En ella podía verse a Hannah sonriendo y junto a ella Alice, con cinco años, utilizando un delantal con muchos volados hecho a su medida y pareciendo la niña más feliz del mundo.

-Por qué no vas a llevar ese pedido a George cariño.- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un paquete.

Alice tomó el bulto y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la posada; Golpeó la pared de ladrillos con su varita y comenzó a caminar por el callejón Diagon.

Ya no quedaban rastros de la batalla que habían librado semanas atrás para detener a los seguidores de Duchess. De alguna manera parecía tan lejano…

Finalmente llego a sortilegios Weasley. El local estaba desierto tal y como era de esperarse, los alumnos de Hogwarts aun no habían regresado para las vacaciones. Sin embargo en el mostrador vio al tío de Hugo y a varias lechuzas con cartas en sus picos esperando a que el hombre pudiera tomarlas.

-Buenos días señor Weasley.- dijo Alice amablemente. -Sándwiches de jamón y queso.-

-¡Alice!- dijo George levantando la mirada de sus papeles y esbozando una sonrisa amistosa. -Llegas justo a tiempo con esos bocadillos de media mañana.-

Alice esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que los Weasley eran de buen comer y cinco sándwiches eran más que un bocadillo de media mañana.

En ese momento vio que desde la escalera bajaba un chico de tez castaña y cabello algo rojizo. Era Fred, el primo de Hugo.

-Hola Alice.- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba uno de los Sándwiches.

-Hola Fred.- respondió Alice.

La expresión del muchacho era algo difícil de leer, parecía entre apenado y avergonzado. Era la misma expresión que habían tenido todos los primos de Hugo y su hermano desde que los mandaron a volar en San Mungo.

-¿Cómo está Lucy?- preguntó Fred después de unos segundos.

George observó a su hijo primero a la chica después y sin decir una sola palabra regreso a sus pedidos.

-Bastante mejor.- respondió Alice feliz de poder decir eso sobre la salud de su amiga. -Pasado mañana regresa a su casa. Ayer paso por el caldero, la medimaga que la atiende, es amiga de mamá desde Hogwarts. Dijo que está muy contenta con como progresa.-

-Me alegro.- dijo Fred con expresión culpable. -De verdad…-

Alice no dijo nada, sabía que no era asunto suyo meterse en problemas familiares. Además, no podía evitar sentir lealtad por su amiga en toda esta situación.

Finalmente, se despidió de los familiares de su novio y comenzó a desandar el camino entre Sortilegios Weasley y el Caldero.

Alice observó el cielo, estaba nublado y algo frío, pero la nieve ya se había retirado. Era increíble todo lo que había ocurrido en este tiempo. El golpe que había sufrido Duchess la noche que lucharon contra los mortífagos había sido muy duro para su movimiento. El ataque al callejón había terminado siendo un completo desastre y la emboscada a la Orden del Fénix había sido un fracaso. Además los aurores habían mantenido el terreno en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo todavía quedaba mucho por lo cual luchar. Duchess todavía tenía a muchos de sus seguidores con ella, seguidores muy peligrosos.

La mente de Alice viajo al día después de la batalla del ministerio. Lily, Hugo, Alice, Louis y Sean, el novio de Lucy, esperaban fuera de la habitación de su amiga mientras recibía un control médico para ver cómo estaba evolucionando.

Alice estaba bastante satisfecha con la actitud del novio de su amiga, parecía buen chico. Y se estaba tomando todo este asunto de la magia bastante bien. Aunque era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por Lucy. Hugo y Louis todavía no parecían muy convencidos, pero el hecho de que había dormido allí los había obligado a darle una oportunidad.

En ese momento llegó una lechuza con un diario atado a la pata. Alice la reconoció como la perteneciente a su madre. Alice tomó el diario y lo abrió. En la portada había una nota que ocupaba una buena parte de la primera plana. Era sobre la batalla, no era sorprendente que fuera sobre la batalla del ministerio, lo sorprendente es que era sobre ellos y el titulo decía:

"_La Nueva Generación de Héroes"_

"_Los hijos de la guerra contra el señor oscuro siguen los pasos de sus padres y desafían el reinado de terror de Duchess."_

La autora responsable del artículo era una bruja llamada Samantha Cook.

Abajo podía verse una foto de ellos. Los cinco estaban de pie en uno de los corredores de Ministerio todos observaban para lugares diferentes, como si esperaran un ataque en cualquier momento. Y se veían hechos un completo desastre con la ropa rasgada, manchas de sangre, varitas en mano y con una expresión fiera que no creían haber tenido jamás. En realidad… se veían bien… demasiado bien.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa foto…?- dijo Alice sin poder evitarlo.

-Esferas de observación en el ministerio… idea del tío Harry.- mascullo Hugo pareciendo molesto en ese momento Alice reparó en que sus amigos estaban sobre ella observando el diario... -Graban lo que ocurre de noche, la mayoría las desactivaron los mortífagos, pero se supone que son para el uso del departamento de Aurores.-

-Me imagino que papá se encargara de que alguien pague por esto.- dijo Lily pareciendo no muy contenta.

Sus experiencias con la prensa no eran demasiado buenas. Pero igualmente observaba la foto con intrigados ojos color esmeralda.

-Vamos Alice.- dijo la hija de Harry sonando resignada. -Lee lo que dice.-

La hija de Neville volvió su mirada al periódico, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer.

"_Todos hemos crecido escuchando las historias de cómo el señor oscuro aterrorizo al mundo mágico durante la última mitad del siglo pasado. Historias que aun asustan con su sola mención. Pero en estas historias también había héroes que se alzaban, como campeones del bien, para luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad que asolaban a la Gran Bretaña mágica. Esos héroes se transformaron en leyenda al desafiar a un ser que no era hombre ni criatura. Al que muchos temían, siquiera, decir su nombre; y sin embargo triunfaron. Con ese triunfo le regalaron al mundo mágico la paz que tanto se necesitaba y ellos ganaron su merecido derecho a ser felices con sus seres queridos."_

"_Algunos nombres y algunas historias son más conocidos que otros. El legendario Harry Potter, el hombre cuya mano terminó con la vida del señor oscuro, finalmente contrajo matrimonio con la renombrada jugadora de las Hollyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley. Sin duda un momento algo trágico para las seguidoras de este valiente y guapo hombre."_

Alice pudo escuchar a gruñir a Lily. Muchas mujeres no habían perdido sus esperanzas aun. Incluso después de más de dos décadas de matrimonio y tres hijos para demostrar que se amaban. Pero Alice no comentó nada, solo siguió leyendo.

"_Los incansables compañeros de Harry, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, unieron sus propios destinos en matrimonio. Pero esos son solo tres nombres del reducido, pero no escaso, número de personas que lucharon contra el señor Oscuro. Nuestro propio Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt; o Neville Longbottom, el hombre que ahora enseña herbología en Hogwarts."_

Alice no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, era raro que mencionaran a su padre en los periódicos.

"_La tranquilidad de los tiempos de paz les permitió asentarse y formar familias. Y es agradable ver que los retoños de estos héroes, siguen los pasos de sus padres en lo que respecta a defender lo que es correcto en estos tiempos que el mal vuelve a surgir para intentar poner al mundo mágico de rodillas." _

"_En este caso los nuevos héroes son los hijos más pequeños de los héroes del pasado: Lily L. Potter, Louis W. Weasley, Hugo R. Weasley, Lucy G. Weasley y Alice H. Longbottom; quienes no dudaron en poner sus propias vidas en riesgo cuando el deber llamo."_

"_Pero quiénes son estos chicos, cuyos nombres pueden resultar nuevos para muchos de los lectores, quizás más informados sobre otros de los miembros de estas familias."_

"_Muchos ya están enterados del desempeño de los hijos mayores de Harry James Potter y los deseos de estos por seguir los pasos de sus padre dentro del departamento de Aurores. O por las revistas del corazón, de que Rose Weasley, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione Weasley, mantiene un romance con el hijo de un antiguo enemigo de guerra de sus padres."_

El padre de Hugo casi había tenido un infarto, y si no se equivocaba el padre de Scorpius había tenido uno de verdad.

"_Lily, la hija menor de Harry Potter, es la más famosa de este quinteto con una destacada carrera como buscadora en el Puddlemere United. Incluso ha ganado el premio a la jugadora más bonita de la liga y conseguido que las tribunas del Puddlemere estuvieran más llenas de fanáticos interesados en disfrutar, no solo de ver el partido, sino también de los supuestos atributos de la chica."_

Lily gruño otra vez.

"_-Lily Potter es lo más interesante que le ha ocurrido al Quidditch en los últimos tiempos, es famosa, es extremadamente bonita y puede volar en una escoba." dijo el renombrado periodista deportivo, Stanley Kirby. "Todos nos sentamos en esa tribuna para verla montar esa escoba y demostrar lo que sabe hacer mejor. Ahora me dices que golpeó a unos cuantos mortífagos… suena sexy."_

Alice sabía que ese sujeto era el mismo que había escrito el artículo de Lily después del partido con las Arpías. Hugo y Louis habían hablado de ir a darle una golpiza, pero ella y Lucy los convencieron de que le dejaran el gusto a Lily.

"_Otra de las chicas del grupo es Alice Longbottom, _- la novia de Hugo hizo una pausa antes de continuar _- la hija del antes mencionado profesor de Hogwarts. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, muchos de nosotros seguramente hemos visto a esta sencilla y trabajadora muchacha en algunos de nuestros paseos de compras por el Callejón Diagon. Alice es hija también de la posadera del Caldero Chorreante, Hannah Longbottom, y actualmente se encuentra ayudando a su madre a mantener en funcionamiento a la histórica posada mágica. Seguramente no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que la veamos tomando las riendas del negocio familiar."_

Alice enrojeció ligeramente pero continuó leyendo.

"_La tercer chica de este grupo de valientes es Lucy Weasley, hija menor de Percy Weasley. La chica es la única de la familia que perteneció a la casa de Slytherin en generaciones, y actualmente trabaja en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos siguiendo los pasos familiares sirviendo al Ministerio de Magia. Lamentablemente sufrió algunas heridas de consideración durante la batalla del Ministerio y su estado actual es reservado. La Doctora Susan Amelia Finch-Fletchley se negó a informarnos de la gravedad del estado de salud de la joven."_

"_Finalmente llegamos a los dos miembros de este grupo que sin lugar a duda más interesa a la población femenina de Gran Bretaña. Y me refiero a los ciertamente apuestos, Louis y Hugo Weasley."_

"_Estos guapos pelirrojos no dudan en poner sus vigorosos físicos en la línea de fuego para protegernos de las oscuras fuerzas de Duchess. Pero me imagino que están más que interesadas en saber todo lo que puedan sobre estos dos prometedores jóvenes."_

"_Louis Weasley, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, es uno de los más jóvenes del Clan Weasley pero nadie puede discutir que es el más guapo de todos. El chico es uno de los más recordados de sus años de estudio y pude encontrar más de una señorita que recordaba con mirada soñadora sus hombros anchos, sus ojos azules y una sonrisa que hacía temblar las rodillas de cualquier chica que se precie de tal."_

"_Sin duda ha tenido un pasado memorable por Hogwarts dejando una gran cantidad de suspiros femeninos y corazones rotos a su paso. Pero también le dejo una buena cantidad de NEWTs que supo aprovechar para conseguir una prometedora posición en el Grinngots."_

-De repente me siento un pedazo de carne.- dijo Louis pareciendo algo desesperanzado y agregó mientras observa a Lily. -Y ahora te entiendo prima.-

_El último y no menos encantador de este grupo es Hugo Weasley. El muchacho, sigue los pasos de su padre en el departamento de aurores, al cual ingreso este año, tras terminar Hogwarts con honores. Destacándose ampliamente desde el principio en su instrucción como parte de las fuerzas de seguridad mágicas. Y no faltara mucho para que podamos verlo en nuestra comunidad velando por nuestra seguridad, luciendo ese uniforme que tan bien le queda. Y lo más importante de todo: Sí chicas. Es SOLTERO."_

-¡No. Es. Soltero!- dijo Alice resoplando y enrojeciendo de un modo alarmante. -¡Quién demonios escribió esta basura!- la chica arrugó el periódico entre sus manos. -¡Le pusieron un blanco en la espalda para que todas las zorras de Inglaterra se le tiren encima!-

La mente de Alice volvió lentamente de su recuerdo y observó su reflejo en una de las vitrinas del callejón. El dueño la saludó amablemente dese atrás del mostrador, la chica respondió amablemente y continuó su camino.

Algunas mujeres, si podía llamárselas así, habían intentado acercarse a Hugo; pero una mirada de Alice había alcanzado para que se lo pensaran dos veces. Quien quiera que hubiera leído ese artículo también se entero que ella podía cargarse a cualquiera que le diera problemas.

-Te notó algo pensativa.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica del cabello rubio se sobresalto ligeramente pero reconoció a su amigo desde que tenía once años, Louis Weasley. Se lo veía como siempre con uno de sus trajes, de color gris muy oscuro en este caso, impecable camisa blanca con el botón superior desprendido, lustrosos zapatos negros y llevaba la corbata color granate algo floja.

-Sabes que no debes aparecerte así.- dijo la chica cuya varita ya estaba en su mano.

-Cierto… debo decir algo…- dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba. -Como por ejemplo que… Nos dijiste en el cumpleaños de dieciséis de Hugo y a mí que era evidente que éramos Weasley por como comíamos y te dije que yo era el Weasley guapo, y que era un pastel delicioso el que había hecho la abuela y no debía desperdiciarse.

-Y yo te dije que no te hicieras el galán conmigo.- dijo Alice levantando una ceja mientras se cruzara de brazos. -Y el pastel lo hizo tu tía Mione.-

-Solo estaba intentando que Hugo se apurara.- dijo Louis mientras reanudaba la marcha junto a su amiga.

-Entonces…- dijo Alice. -¿Hora del almuerzo?-

-Sí.- dijo Louis.

A veces a Alice le daba algo de pena su amigo, lo veía almorzar en el caldero solo. Era un chico guapo, pero por alguna razón no parecía encontrar a la chica correcta. Aunque tampoco hacía demasiado esfuerzo para conservarlas. No quería que Louis terminara comiendo solo dentro de veinte años.

-Te daré una porción, más grande.- dijo Alice sin poder evitar sonar algo maternal. -Y una taza de té para el camino.-

Louis simplemente sonrió y continuaron caminando.

ooOooOoo

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el momento que darían de alta a Lucy. Frente a la puerta de la habitación solo estaban esperando Lily, Louis, Hugo, Alice, Sean, el novio de Lucy; y Timothy Macmillan, el esposo de su hermana. Sus padres y su hermana estaban dentro ayudándola a terminar de empacar.

La hija de Percy no parecía sentirse muy cómoda con una enorme cantidad de personas esperando fuera, especialmente cuando a la mayoría no fue muy amable con ella durante la mayor parte de su vida. Finalmente optaron por un comité de bienvenida un poco más reducido solo amigos y la familia más cercana.

-Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente salga de aquí.- dijo Lily mientras sostenía en brazos a Emma, la hija de Molly y le permitía jugar con su mano.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vieron salir a Lucy sentada en una silla de ruedas, que el tío Percy empujaba. Lucy se veía muy bien, aunque tenía un pesado yeso en la pierna y tardaría un poco más en caminar con normalidad.

-¡Mira quien es!- dijo Lily a la pequeña. -¡La tía Lucy!-

La bebé sonrió y estiró sus manitas hacía donde estaba la hija menor de Percy. En ese momento apareció la doctora que había atendido a Lucy en todo este tiempo.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás lista para irte a casa.- dijo Susan sonriendo. -Pero nada de luchar contra el mal por un tiempo ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido Doctora Finch-Fletchley.- dijo Lucy feliz mientras tomaba la mano de su novio entre la suya.

-Perfecto.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. -Y ahora eres libre, solo recuerda que es importante que vengas para tus controles.-

Y sin más, la doctora se despidió de su paciente y del resto de los presentes.

-Bien…- dijo Louis una vez que la doctora se alejó un poco y agregó con una media sonrisa. -¿Qué tal te sientes para una fiesta de bienvenida Lulu?-

-¡Louis!- dijeron todos los presentes observando al menor de los hijos de Bill.

-Quizás más adelante.- dijo Lucy sonriendo. -Por ahora no debo moverme mucho. Y solo quiero estar en casa.-

Se la veía mucho mejor, todos estaban aliviados. Nunca habían planeado perder a ningún amigo luchando contra Duchess.

ooOooOoo

Lily Potter sintió que sus pies golpeaban el suelo. Las llamas verdes se extinguieron a su alrededor y con paso decidido salió de la chimenea hacia el atrio del ministerio. A su alrededor decenas de empleados iban de un lado al otro.

La chica agitó su varita mientras continuaba su camino y la ceniza que cubría su ropa, su rostro y su cabello desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar.

Pocos segundos después llegó al escritorio en el cual debía anunciarse.

-Lily Potter.- dijo la hija de Harry entregando su varita al mago encargado de registrar las entradas.

-¿Razón de su visita?- dijo el mago sin siquiera levantar su vista del libro en el cual anotó su nombre.

-Me ha citado el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.- dijo Lily.

-Adelante.- dijo el hombre sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Lily tomó su varita y se dirigió al ascensor. No entendía porque su padre la había mandado una lechuza para que fuera al ministerio. Podían hablar en casa… algo le decía que quería hablar sobre Duchess, seguramente convencerla de que entrara a la Orden del Fénix.

La hija de Harry entró al ascensor pero antes de que pudieran cerrarse las puertas una mano bloqueó el paso. Lily vio entrar a un muchacho, unos años más grande que ella de cabello rojo oscuro y alto que vestía uniforme de auror. Se veía algo apurado y no reparó en su presencia hasta que estuvo dentro y las puertas se cerraron.

-Señorita Potter.- dijo algo sorprendido.

-Auror Drake.- dijo Lily descubriendo que sonreía.

El auror respondió a la sonrisa se acomodó en el ascensor justo cuando las puertas se cerraban. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante los primeros segundos. Lily recordó que era lo que estaba usando en ese momento: vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas un sweater de cuello alto y una chaqueta bastante bonita. Su cabello estaba bien, se había peinado antes de salir. Pero ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso justo en ese momento? Quizás porque siempre le gustaba dar la mejor impresión, y la última vez que lo había visto estaba hecha un completo desastre.

-Me alegra que estés mejor.- dijo Christopher Drake. -Y tú prima Lucy también.-

La chica miró de reojo al joven auror.

-Oh…- dijo Lily dándose cuenta que debía responder. -Sí. Yo… estuve bien bastante rápido, el entrenador Wood nos tiene entrenando para recuperar el tiempo perdido y llegar a los partidos. Lucy está en su casa desde hace una semana.-

-Eso es un alivio.- dijo Chris volviendo su mirada a ella. -Entonces ¿Ya te convocaron para la selección de Inglaterra?-

Lily pestañeo un par de veces. Seguramente, se pensaba que iba al departamento de deportes mágicos. Sin embargo se sentía bastante alagada de que tuviera tanta fe en su habilidad como buscadora.

-No. Me gustaría, por supuesto…- dijo la chica sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. -En realidad papá me pidió que viniera…-

-Oh tu padre… claro.- dijo el auror volviendo su mirada al frente como recordando súbitamente quien era el padre de Lily.

El muchacho parecía algo más firme con la sola mención de Harry Potter, su legendario jefe. Lily sonrió levemente, debía reconocer que se veía bastante guapo. Y le gustaba bastante ese tono rojo de su corto cabello.

-Igualmente creo que son unos tontos si no te han llamado para la selección.- continuó el auror.

-Es mi primer campeonato en el Puddlemere, todavía me falta experiencia.- dijo Lily algo apenada. -Además no sé si soy tan buena…-

Lily no quería caer en lo que les sucedía a muchos jugadores que se creían los mejores solo por tener una buena racha. Ella era buena, pero solo porque entrenaba bastante. Además había muchos buscadores muy buenos y con más experiencia.

-Claro que lo eres.- dijo el joven con seguridad. -Lo mejor que pudo hacer Oliver Wood fue llamarte… y lo peor que pudieron hacer las arpías fue no convocarte. ¿Escuche que querían que regreses?-

-Creo que, en realidad, algunos periodistas comenzaron a correr el rumor…- respondió Lily. -Pero todavía no terminaron de masticar la derrota. Además, no pienso irme del Puddlemere.-

Le gustaba el equipo que había armado el entrenador Wood. Ella era la más joven y estaba aprendiendo muchísimo de los jugadores de más edad.

-Pero…- dijo Lily. -La verdad es que me gustaría que me llamen para la selección de Inglaterra. Hay algunos jugadores que entraron siendo más jóvenes que yo.-

-Viktor Krum.- dijo Chris. -Fue buscador de Bulgaria por veinte años… o algo así…-

-Mi padre lo vio jugar en la final del mundial de Inglaterra.- dijo Lily y agregó por lo bajo. -Aunque nunca hablaron mucho del partido, pasaron demasiadas cosas después…-

-Años bastante difíciles esos… espero que no se repitan.- dijo el auror sobriamente y agregó tratando de sonar más jovial. -Aunque, si te tenemos a ti dándonos una mano, todo será mucho más complicado para Duchess.-

Lily se sonrojo ante el simple cumplido. No creía que fuera gran cosa lo que hicieron.

-Solo intentamos ayudar cuando vimos que era algo grande.- dijo Lily con modestia.

-Se cargaron a una docena de dementores y una veintena de seguidores de Duchess, eso es más que ayudar. Ustedes cinco hicieron más que la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio juntos.- dijo Chis observándola con sus ojos azules respetuosamente. -No hay registro de que nadie haya hecho algo así jamás con esas criaturas…- y agregó a modo de broma -¿No has pensado en entrar al departamento cuando te retires?-

-¿Para tener a papá, James, Albus, el tío Ron y Hugo encima de mí?- dijo la chica levantando una ceja pelirroja sonando entretenida con la idea. -Ni por casualidad.-

Chris sonrió y Lily respondió a la sonrisa del muchacho. En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso en el cual los dos descendían. Lily había estado en esa oficina cientos de veces, visitando a su padre cuando era más pequeña, pero en los últimos tiempos no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades. Era agradable ver que nada había cambiado. Seguían los escritorios, atestados de papeles, los carteles de criminales buscados, e innumerables fotos de familias de los aurores y de algunos de los equipos de Quidditch, incluidas unas cuantas del Puddlemere con todo el plantel, ella obviamente estaba allí.

-Como puedes ver, hay unos cuantos fanáticos del Puddlemere.- dijo Christopher Drake con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo contarte entre ellos?- preguntó Lily algo intrigada mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello.

-Soy hijo de muggles.- respondió el auror afablemente. -Nunca seguí a ningún equipo. Soy bastante fanático del Arsenal. Pero, debo reconocer que últimamente estoy bastante intrigado por lo que está haciendo el Puddlemere.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily sonrojándose nuevamente. Generalmente no era buena para hablar con chicos. Y ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? No era que le interesara, ni nada de eso. Solo era un chico muy agradable.

Lily nunca había tenido mucha suerte con los asuntos del corazón. Era la hija de Harry Potter, eso espantaba bastante a los chicos. Además, debía reconocer que era un poco tímida podría decirse. Algo le decía que lo había heredado del lado de su padre.

-Dicen que el partido con las Arpías fue el mejor de toda la temporada.- dijo Drake. -Y estoy bastante tentado de ir a ver la revancha.-

-Me encantaría verte por allí.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa y agregó algo nerviosa. -El equipo es de lo mejor y las arpías son buenas así que será un partido espectacular.-

-Estoy seguro que sí. Bueno…- dijo Christopher Drake. -Creo que debería seguir trabajando.-

-Oh, claro.- dijo Lily sin poder evitar sentirse algo apenada había disfrutado bastante de la charla, era como si se terminara antes de llegar a la mejor parte. -Yo tengo que ir a ver a papá.-

-Me alegro que estés repuesta.- dijo el muchacho con esbozando una sonrisa mientras se alejaba. -Nos vemos después.-

-Nos vemos después.- respondió Lily.

La chica lo observó alejarse durante un par de segundos antes de reemprender su marcha hacia la oficina de su padre. Pero no hizo más de un par de pasos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Lucy?- dijo la hija de Harry sin poder creer que su prima estuviera allí. -Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La chica apoyada sobre un par de muletas acortó la distancia que la separaba de la hija menor de Harry y Ginny, con una velocidad impresionante.

-Estuve dos meses en cama.- dijo Lucy. -No pensaba pasarme un día más sin moverme, además papá y mamá me quieren tener entre algodones. Cuando tu papá me llamó fue la excusa perfecta para poder salir de casa.-

-¿Papá te llamo?- dijo Lily sorprendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí.- dijo Lucy. -En realidad le pidió a papá si podía traerme… pero quise venir sola. Ahora que te veo aquí, confirmo mis sospechas.-

-Que nos llamó para que entremos a la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Lily.

-Eso mismo.- dijo Lucy acomodando sus anteojos. -Si no me equivoco, encontraremos a Louis, Alice y Hugo en el despacho de tu papá.-

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.- dijo Lily poniéndose en marcha.

La hija de Harry comenzó a caminar con más calma, pero sorprendentemente Lucy podía mantener bastante bien el paso y parecía llena de energía. Pocos minutos después llegaron a la oficina del padre de Lily. Tal y como imaginaban, Louis, Alice y Hugo estaban de pie esperando. Ninguno parecía sorprendido de verlas.

-Justo las dos chicas que esperábamos que vinieran.- dijo Louis.

-Ya se imaginan para lo que vinimos.- dijo el hijo de Ron.

Justo en ese momento vieron aparecer por la puerta al padre de Lily, al de Hugo y al padre de Alice. Este último llevando un paquete debajo de su brazo.

-¿Papá?- dijo la chica algo sorprendida de verlo en el ministerio cuando se suponía que debía estar en Hogwarts.

-Hola cariño.- dijo el profesor de Herbología con una sonrisa algo triste.

A decir verdad los tres hombres parecían algo preocupados.

-No se queden ahí.- dijo Ron Weasley pareciendo algo nervioso. -Entren al despacho.-

Los cinco chicos entraron al despacho de Harry Potter sin decir una sola palabra. El lugar tenía archivadores, fotos de sus años de Hogwarts y fotos de sus hijos cuando eran más pequeños. Detrás del gran escritorio de oscura madera había una silla en la cual Harry Potter tomo asiento. Frente al escritorio aparecieron otras cinco sillas y dos más a un costado del escritorio para que ocuparan Ron y Neville.

Los cinco tomaron sus lugares, algo intrigados. No parecía que quisiera convencerlos de entrar a la Orden.

Harry tomó asiento, seguido por Ron y el padre de Alice demoró unos instantes colocando un plato de metal sobre el escritorio. Acto seguido el padre de Lily apoyó su varita sobre su frente y un hilo plateado salió de su sien. Inmediatamente lo colocó dentro del plato.

-¿Papá?- dijo Lily sin entender bien que era lo que sucedía.

-Esto…- dijo Louis mientras observaba el objeto. -Si no me equivoco, es un pensadero.-

-No te equivocas.- dijo Alice sonado intrigada. -Era del profesor Dumbledore. Estaba en Hogwarts.-

-La directora McGonagall no tuvo ningún problema en prestárnoslo.- dijo Neville.

-Deben ver lo que hay ahí.- dijo Harry. -Solo les diré que este recuerdo es del mismo día que lucharon en el ministerio.-

Ninguno de los tres padres parecía dispuesto a revelar más detalles. Solo permanecieron en silencio esperando que miraran el recuerdo.

Hugo fue el primero en ponerse de pie, seguido rápidamente por Alice e, inmediatamente, por el resto del equipo. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros y finalmente fueron arrastrados al recuerdo. Harry, Ron y Neville esperaron pacientemente durante unos largos minutos. Finalmente el recuerdo concluyo y los cinco chicos observaron a los mayores algo pálidos sin saber demasiado bien que decir.

-Esa profecía…- dijo Louis. -Es ¿sobre nosotros?-

-Nuestros Patronus…- dijo Alice.

-Son los mismos que los animales de la profecía.- dijo Neville amargamente mientras dirigía una mirada a su hija. -Y si no nos equivocamos son ustedes… todos ustedes.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio. No era común ser nombrado en una profecía, no en una que hablara de derrotar el mal, y eso nunca era demasiado bueno. Todos sabían por la experiencia de Harry los dolores de cabeza el sufrimiento que podía llegar a traer.

-Duchess no debe saber sobre esto.- dijo Harry seriamente. -Por eso, destruí la profecía.-

-La profesora Trelawney estaba conmigo y con la profesora McGonagall cuando la dijo.- agregó Neville. -Solo ella, nosotros y sus padres saben al sobre esto.-

Los chicos seguían en silencio, demasiado sorprendidos para poder articular una idea coherente.

-Como todos saben…- continuó Harry. -Tengo algo de experiencias con profecías, no es tan mala. Solo dice que tendrán una participación importante, los que tendrán la oportunidad de derrotarla. Además, la profecías son complicadas y algo retorcidas.-

-Es como que podemos ser los que tiremos de casualidad un hechizo y termine pegándole a Duchess.- dijo Louis.

-Eso mismo…- dijo Harry. -Por eso…- el hombre lanzó un suspiro -Queremos recordarles que la orden del Fénix y el Ministerio estarán para ayudarlos.-

Los cinco cruzaron una mirada entre ellos pareciendo sorprendidos. No les estaban pidiendo que ingresaran a la Orden del Fénix, solo les estaban diciendo que estarían para ayudarlos.

-Sé que no les ha resultado fácil.- dijo Ron Weasley. -La Orden no ha sido muy cooperativa con ustedes. Pero recuerden que estamos allí. Ir contra Duchess ustedes solos es una completa locura.-

Los cinco permanecieron en silencio.

-Entonces ¿qué proponen?- dijo Hugo.

-Tienen acceso a todos los archivos.- dijo Harry. -No les ocultaremos información, solo díganos que descubren y nosotros se lo transmitiremos al resto de Orden ¿me imagino que tienen un plan?-

No tenían ningún plan. La idea original era hacer lo que pudieran contra Duchess, no ir tras ella.

-Claro que sí.- mintió Louis con rapidez.

Harry, Ron y Neville observaron al muchacho unos largos segundos.

-Eso imaginaba.- dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro. -Si necesitan ayuda aquí estamos.-

Parecía que la conversación quedaría en ese punto de momento, pero algo les decía que Harry quería hablar de algo más con ellos. Los cinco permanecieron sentados durante unos segundos escuchando los ruidos provenientes de las ventanas encantadas del despacho.

-Pasando a otros asuntos.- dijo Harry. -Su golpe contra los dementores los puso a raya, ya están todos en Azkaban. Fueron voluntariamente y no parecen querer salir de allí. Jamás creí que nada les diera miedo a esas criaturas pero ustedes lo consiguieron.-

Lily y el resto de sus amigos estaban más que sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que escuchaban que los dementores regresaran bajo el control del ministerio mientras alguna fuerza oscura les ofrecía almas para consumir.

-Por otro lado las de Duchess han estado bastante tranquilas desde su último fracaso.- continuó Harry. -Seguramente están reagrupándose antes de volver con un ataque más impresionante aun.-

-No nos toman enserio.- dijo Ron negando con su cabeza y agregó volviéndose a Harry. -¿No tuvieron historia en Hogwarts?- y agregó al cabo de unos segundos. -Es verdad… Binns sigue allí.-

A veces Lily olvidaba que su padre y su tío Ron debían ser dos de las personas más capaces de enfrentarse a magos oscuros que existían en toda Gran Bretaña.

-Lo que nos trae al siguiente tema de la reunión.- dijo Harry observando a su hija y al resto del grupo.

El jefe del departamento de Aurores hizo una breve pausa y acomodó ligeramente sus anteojos.

-Estuvimos pensando con Neville y Ron.- comenzó a decir el padre de Lily. -Que sería bastante interesante que fueran a Hogwarts en las próximas semanas.-

Lily, Hugo, Louis, Lucy y Alice observaron a los tres hombres sin entender de qué demonios estaban hablando. Hogwarts era un lugar genial, pero ya habían terminado la escuela.

-Creemos que es una buena idea.- intervino Neville. -Necesitamos algunas personas que vayan a hablar con los alumnos para orientarlos en las carreras que puedan llegar a tomar. Ustedes son perfectos. Alice conoce el sector comercial, Hugo está entrenando para ser auror, Louis trabaja en Gringgots, Lucy en el ministerio y Lily es jugadora de Quidditch.-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Lucy sorprendida. -Pero estoy segura que hay personas mucho mejor capacitadas que yo y con mucha más experiencia.-

-Y lo de invitarme es un lindo gesto papá.- dijo Alice y agregó algo apenada. -Pero recuerda que trabajo de camarera.-

Alice estaba esperando para poder ingresar a San Mugo como sanadora. Los exámenes eran complicados, y prefería trabajar durante ese año para poder juntar algo de dinero y prepararse lo mejor posible.

-Eres el brazo derecho de tu madre en la posada, Alice.- dijo Neville seriamente. -Me ha dicho que puede dejarte a cargo y que las cosas marcharían mejor incluso. Te extrañara cuando comiences a estudiar en San Mungo.-

Alice no dijo nada. Lo que su padre decía, Hugo se lo había dicho también. Y debía reconocer que hacía más que servir tragos, debía controlar las cuentas, los pedidos, las reservaciones y demasiadas cosas que jamás había creído posibles...

-Están capacitados.- dijo Harry cerrando el asunto. –Y estoy seguro que podrán darle una buena idea a los chicos de Hogwarts que es lo que encontrarán cuando terminen la escuela. Entonces ¿Qué dicen?-

Los cinco cruzaron una mirada intrigada. Las cosas no marchaban como esperaban. Ni bien llegaron pensaron que les ofrecerían entrar en la Orden del Fénix, cosa que no pensaban aceptar. En cambio, les habían dado una profecía que decía que estaban destinados a derrotar a Duchess y, aparte, les ofrecieron dar una charla vocacional en Hogwarts.

-Nos encantaría.- dijo Lucy por los cinco. -¿Cuando debemos ir?-

-En un par de semanas.- dijo Neville. –No se preocupen tienen algo de tiempo.-

ooOooOoo

Hugo Weasley acomodo algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Era temprano en la mañana. Estaba en una de las habitaciones que el departamento de aurores tenía para que los aspirantes pudieran estudiar. Era un lugar agradable, generalmente no había muchas personas.

Estudiar no era difícil para él, nunca lo había sido. No tenía la pasión que su madre y su hermana compartían pero tenía sus materias preferidas, como transformaciones, encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras, obviamente. Ahora tenía que seguir estudiando para poder finalmente ser auror.

Esperaba que el entrenamiento pasara rápido, y que para entonces Duchess no fuera otra cosa más que un mal recuerdo. Tenía planes, entre ellos conseguir un anillo y proponérsele a cierta chica especial. Hugo palideció ligeramente, esperaba que aceptara. Seguramente no sería fácil en los primeros años, su sueldo sería pequeño y Alice estaría estudiando para ser medimaga, como siempre había sido su sueño. Pero sabía que serían felices. Siempre y cuando pudieran sacarse esa profecía de encima...

Hugo no pudo evitar que su mente volviera justo antes de que terminara el ataque al ministerio.

Estaba sentado fuera del despacho de su padre esperando que llegara, necesitaba hablar con él. Sabía que no sería una charla amigable. Últimamente parecía no tener muchas de esas. El día anterior había discutido con su hermana y sus primos en los pasillos de San Mungo.

No quería hablar con él en casa, no quería a su madre allí por buenas razones. En ese momento escucho pasos y levanto su mirada. A lo lejos vio un muchacho de traje y corbata que se acercaba. Era su primo Louis. Eso era bueno, no le había dicho nada a Alice sobre lo que pensaba hacer, pero era intuitiva.

El muchacho llegó junto a él y se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado.

-No digas nada.- dijo Louis antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. –Me imaginé que vendrías a entregarte, y no podía dejarte solo en esto. ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu madre?-

-No me ha dicho nada pero estoy seguro que Rose le dijo algo.- dijo Hugo bajando la mirada. –Lo sé por la forma en que los dos me miraron ayer.-

Hugo sintió algo amargo en su boca. Su hermana lo había visto lanzar a dos mortífagos por el velo. No estaba molesto con ella por hablar con su madre, solo estaba preocupado por él.

-Estoy seguro que Dominique le dijo algo a mamá también.- dijo Louis lanzando un suspiro.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos y volvieron su mirada al lugar por el cual Louis había aparecido minutos antes. Era al padre de Hugo que se acercaba pareciendo algo cansado pero sonrió afablemente al ver a los dos muchachos frente a su despacho.

-Hugo... Louis.- dijo Ron a modo de saludo.

-Hola papá.- dijo Hugo poniéndose de pie.

-Hola tío Ron.- dijo Louis siguiendo a su primo.

El hombre los observó algo intrigado. Como si no esperara encontrarlos a los dos allí.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó algo preocupado. – ¿Lucy se encuentra bien?-

-Lucy está bien.- dijo Louis metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Queríamos hablar contigo, papá.- dijo Hugo. –En privado.-

Ron les hizo un gesto de que pasaran a su oficina. Los dos muchachos se sentaron delante del escritorio y padre de Hugo se sentó detrás esperando que hablaran.

-Papá...- dijo Hugo. –Quería hablar contigo... quizás mamá te dijo... porque Rose le contó.- Hugo lanzó un suspiro. –El otro día, en el ministerio... hice algo que no estuvo nada bien.-

Podía ser que los sujetos eran una basura, pero con el paso de las horas y al saber que Lucy estaría bien. Su conciencian comenzó a ponerse más y más pesada.

-Hicimos algo los dos.- dijo Louis pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

Ron los observó esperando que continuaran. El silencio era ensordecedor para Hugo.

-Lucy estaba mal herida.- dijo Hugo. –No sabíamos si sobreviviría... y teníamos a esos dos sujetos que habíamos capturado. Estaban riéndose... riéndose de ver como Lucy se moría. Estaban seguros de que no les haríamos nada. Simplemente pensaron que matarían a nuestra prima y no podríamos hacerles nada. Se equivocaron...-

-Nosotros los matamos.- dijo Louis seriamente. Su rostro estaba algo pálido.

-Los ejecutamos.- aclaró Hugo sintiendo la boca seca.

-Los lanzamos por el velo.- agregó Louis.

-Por eso queríamos hablar contigo.- dijo Hugo. –Para que sepas que... matamos a dos hombres...-

Ron se incorporó ligeramente sobre su silla. A continuación abrió un cajón y sacó tres cervezas de mantequilla. Les pasó dos a su hijo y su sobrino, y se quedó la última para él. Hugo y Louis la abrieron, sabían que podía pasar un buen rato hasta que vieran una de esas. Hubieran preferido algo con alcohol antes de ir a prisión, pero no había chance.

-Tu madre me dijo.- dijo el padre de Hugo finalmente. –Y tus padres también Louis. Rose y Dominique están preocupadas por ustedes.-

El hombre se detuvo unos instantes, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y finalmente volvió sus ojos azules a los dos Weasley.

-Sé lo que es querer matar a alguien.- dijo Ron. –Lo sentí cuando mataron a su tío, durante la guerra.-

-Pero no mataste a nadie.- dijo Hugo.

-Gracias a tu madre y tu tío Harry.- dijo Ron. –Me recordaron que si quería vengar a mi hermano, debía hacerlo de otra manera...- el padre de Hugo se detuvo. –Pero mate a unos cuantos mortífagos en fuga en mis primeros años en el departamento... no muchos lo recuerdan pero fueron años duros. Nadie quería terminar en la cárcel, incluso si eso significaba tener que matar para seguir libre...- el padre de Hugo se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro. –Hablé con Harry no presentaremos cargos.-

Hugo y Louis cruzaron una mirada sorprendidos.

-Tampoco les pediremos que se unan a la Orden para zafar de esto.- dijo Ron. –Nos preocupa más que le tomen el gusto a matar mortífagos.-

-Es que eso me preocupa.- dijo Hugo. –No fue simplemente furia, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que terminaría con las vidas de esos sujetos. Escuche a Rose gritarme y no quise escucharla. No me importó nada de eso... Solo tomé a esa basura y lo lancé por el velo.-

Hugo no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de persona era. No le había temblado el pulso en ningún momento. No era diferente a los mortífagos.

Su padre lo observó durante unos largos instantes.

-El que estén aquí, dispuestos a que los mande a Azkaban, me dice que no son asesinos a sangre fría.- dijo Ron. –Una de las primeras cosas que uno debe aprender cuando es auror, es a saber que puede llegar a terminar con una vida... No son como los seguidores de Duchess. Ellos matan sólo porque pueden hacerlo. Confío en ustedes, confío en que son buenas personas, a pesar de que ustedes mismos duden si lo son.-

Hugo bajo su mirada no estaba seguro de merecer la confianza que su padre le tenía. Louis parecía sentir lo mismo.

El recuerdo de Hugo se desvaneció y se encontró observando los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

Ahora tenía más respuestas: A veces para luchar contra un enemigo terrible uno debía ser terrible, solo debía recordar no perderse en el camino para terminar convirtiéndose en todo contra lo que estaba luchando. También sabía que no debía engañarse con pensamientos idealistas, a veces solo era cuestión de matar, morir o, peor, ver morir a alguien amado. También sabía lo fácil que era perder la cordura, lo fácil que era olvidar todo lo que se suponía que debía respetar.

No iba a permitir que esta guerra lo transformarse en todo lo que odiaba, pero los seguidores de Duchess iban a desear no cruzarse por su camino.

Finalmente, el hijo de Ron volvió su mirada a sus papeles y continuó investigando.

ooOooOoo

Lily Potter estaba sentada en su habitación en Grimmauld Place con una toalla envuelta en su cabello. Era extraño estar allí durante más de tres meses. Desde que tenía once años había pasado más tiempo en Hogwarts que en casa y de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a estar en la escuela. Pero le gustaba su habitación. Tenía muchas más comodidades, como un tocador con un gran espejo, un gran armario y lo más importante: estaba completamente sola.

Lily se colocó unas zapatillas deportivas, ató los cordones y se dirigió al tocador. Le gustaba estar presentable para los entrenamientos. Muchas veces la prensa estaba presente y mejor que estuviera bien si sacaban alguna foto. Nunca se sabía quién podía leer esos artículos. Como los compañeros de su padre y sus hermanos. Había bastantes fanáticos del Puddlemere por lo que había visto. Le agradaba pensar que Chris no lo fuera, eso le hacía pensar que su charla había sido más genuina. ¿Iría a ver su partido?

Lily sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. Era un chico agradable sin duda, pero solo eso.

La hija de Harry observó su reflejo en el espejo y sus ojos color esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada. Había sacado bastantes cosas del lado de su padre. Lentamente aflojó la toalla y una maraña de cabello pelirrojo cayó sobre sus hombros. Tomo su varita y aire caliente comenzó a salir del extremo.

Lily sonrió al recordar que en Hogwarts, ella y Alice, hacía lo mismo y se ponían a cantar como unas tontas frente al espejo del baño. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Lentamente comenzó a tararear una canción que tenía en el fondo de su memoria algo muggle. Finalmente consiguió recordar algo de la letra.

_-"Estaba al borde, de un ataque al corazón" "Tu me diste vida y me mantuviste volviendo"-_ Lily continuó secando su cabello. _–"Veo el sol salir en tus ojos, en tus ojos" "Tenemos un futuro lleno de cielos azules, cielos azules" "Incluso cuando cambien las estaciones" "Nuestro amor seguirá permaneciendo igual"_-

Lily tarareó un poco más las partes que no recordaba demasiado. Estaba segura que la había escuchado de pequeña...

_-"Me amas, me amas" "Nunca me amas, no... oh no" "¡Cuando estamos en perfecta armonía...!"-_ cantó Lily mientras su cabello volaban. –_No me acuerdo más._-

En ese momento escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. Por el espejo pudo ver a su madre parada junto a la puerta entreabierta observándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá.- dijo Lily sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Parece que estamos felices esta mañana.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que Lily no sabía bien cómo interpretar. –Recuerdo esa canción.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily intrigada. –No recuerdo mucho solo algunas partes, estoy segura que es muggle.-

-A ver...- dijo Ginny parándose junto de su hija. –Creo que sigue así... _"¡Cuando estamos en perfecta armonía... me haces sonar como una sinfonía, oh!"- _Lily comenzó a enrojecer de vergüenza. –"Abre_ mis alas y hazme volar" "El sabor de tu miel es tan dulce".-_ Ginny observó el rostro de su hija conteniendo una sonrisa. –Se te había pegado cuando era pequeña y la cantabas. Gracias a Dios que no pediste explicaciones.-

El rostro de Lily había tomado el color de su cabello. Su madre no podía haber dicho eso. Los padres no hablaban, ni hacían esas... cosas... En lo que a ella respectaba, había nacido de un repollo.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Lily finalmente.

-No me vengas con eso.- dijo Ginny. –Era tu canción...-

La madre de Lily acomodó el cabello de su hija lo dividió en tres partes y comenzó a trenzarlo. Ella había sido jugadora de Quidditch y sabía que un cabello bien trenzado era importante. Además le gustaba hacerlo, ahora entendía porque su madre había querido una niña. Con algo de nostalgia debía reconocer que había crecido bastante. Antes ella se sentaba en una silla y Lily en un pequeño banquito mientras acomodaba su cabello. Ahora ella estaba de pie, y hacia bastante tiempo que la había pasado en altura.

Su niña era una mujer hecha y derecha, que había seguido sus pasos como jugadora de Quidditch. Le hubiera gustado que jugara en su equipo. Pero se la veía muy feliz jugando en el Puddlemere. También había seguido los pasos de su padre, de una manera u otra... pero no quería pensar en eso.

-Entonces...- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa interesada. – ¿Hay algún chico especial en tu vida?-

-No mamá.- dijo Lily sonando algo apenada sin saber por qué.

Ginny observó a su hija sintiendo que se le estrujaba un poco el corazón. Sus hijos se merecían encontrar la misma felicidad que ella y Harry. Encontrar a ese alguien especial con quien ser feliz.

-¿Cómo fue que tú y papá comenzaron a salir?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Cómo empecé a salir con tu padre?- dijo Ginny mientras seguí trenzando el cabello de su hija. – ¿Nunca te lo conté, cariño?-

-Que te beso después de ganar un partido de Quidditch.- dijo Lily y agregó con una sonrisa. –Y que fue el mejor beso de toda tu vida.-

-Por supuesto que lo fue.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. –Ya había perdido un poco las esperanzas con tu padre. Pero desde hacía un tiempo me parecía que me estaba mirando con interés, igualmente le tomó algo de tiempo tomar coraje.-

-Suena tan romántico.- dijo Lily.

-No tanto como parece.- dijo su madre. –Pero fue bonito. Sabía que me amaba y fueron unas semanas bastante buenas... hasta que tuvo que ir con tus tíos Ron y Hermione a terminar la guerra con Voldemort.-

Ginny terminó de hacer la trenza y comenzó a colocar algunas hebillas en el cabello de su hija para que estuviera bien sujeto.

-Pero se amaban los dos.- dijo Lily con seguridad. –Tú lo esperaste, y él regreso por ti. Tú sabías que querías a papá desde que lo viste por primera vez, empezaron a salir cuando tenías quince años. - y agregó pareciendo algo desesperanzada. – Yo solo conocí idiotas en Hogwarts... ya sabes, de la clase que solo querían algo de mí por mi apellido. Bueno... no todos eran idiotas, pero era difícil diferenciarlos.-

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral. Para ella siempre sería su pequeña, y sabía que muchas cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella.

-Esos siempre se esconden bastante bien entre los chicos agradables.- dijo Ginny tranquilamente como quien sabe de lo que habla. –Estoy segura que encontraras algún muchacho que te hará muy feliz Lily. A veces no son de lo más vistosos...- y agregó con una sonrisa. –Tu padre era algo flacucho.-

-Supongamos que conozco a un chico...- dijo Lily tentativamente. –No es que lo conozca...-

Su madre la observaba interesada mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Lily se sentía algo incomoda de hablar de esos temas con su madre, pero ella había conocido al hombre de su vida y había terminado felizmente casada. Algo debía saber.

-¿Es guapo?- preguntó Ginny sin poder evitarlo.

-Dijiste que eso no importaba.- dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño. –De cualquier manera no pasa nada. Solo es un chico que he visto un par de veces que ha sido muy amable conmigo. Lo extraño es no es lo que esperaría ¿sabes? No le interesa mucho el Quidditch, y tiene cabello pelirrojo ¿Puedes creerlo? Eso es... ¿raro...?-

Lily sabía que había suficientes pelirrojos en su familia como para crear dos equipos de Quidditch completos con suplentes incluidos. Se suponía que debía encontrar a alguien que fuera un poco diferente. Alice era rubia y Sean, el novio de Lucy tenía cabello castaño, sin embargo le gustaba el color de cabello de Chris.

-Para nada raro.- dijo Ginny con seguridad.

-Pero no tiene sentido hablar del asunto. No sé nada de él.- dijo Lily. –Solo sé que es guapo, valiente y que no cree las porquerías que la prensa escribe de mí. Seguramente no le deben faltar chicas detrás de él.-

-Sabía que era guapo.- murmuró Ginny tranquilamente mientras terminaba de acomodar el flequillo de su hija para que no le cayera sobre los ojos.

Finalmente apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija pareciendo satisfecha.

-A veces los hombres son unos completos tontos.- dijo Ginny que evidentemente disfrutaba de hablar con su hija. –No puedes confiar en que reciban las señales que les enviamos.-

Lily sonrió, Alice prácticamente había tenido que lanzarle un ladrillo en la cabeza a Hugo.

-Habla con él.- dijo Ginny suavemente. –Que se olvide de que eres una jugadora de Quidditch, o una Potter. Así lo podrás conocer mejor y saber si realmente te interesa.-

El consejo de su madre era muy razonable.

-¿No hay un camino fácil? ¿No?- preguntó Lily sabiendo cual sería la respuesta. Pero de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de que existiera una brújula mágica que señalara donde estaba el verdadero amor.

-Claro que no. Ya te he contado todo lo que tardaron tus tíos Ron y Mione.- dijo Ginny riendo. –Pero no te preocupes sé que hay alguien allí afuera esperando que lo encuentres.-

Ginny besó la cabellera de su hija. Harry y ella habían criado una buena chica.

Lily nunca les trajo muchos problemas. Tuvo su etapa de rebeldía, como era de esperarse, pero no había sido nada grave y había madurado mucho en los últimos años. Era una chica fuerte y sensible; leal a sus amigos y a sus ideales. Pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo su niña y ni ella ni Harry pensaban dejar que Duchess le hiciera daño. Su esposo había hecho lo correcto al destruir la profecía, y había hecho lo correcto en confiar en ella. Sabían lo malos que eran los secretos...

Lily bajo a desayunar junto a su madre. Finalmente se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala y se transportó al estadio del Puddlemere United. Afortunadamente no había reporteros presentes y después de pasar por los vestuarios estaba vistiendo su uniforme frente al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo.

-Muy bien.- dijo el entrenador Wood ni bien estuvieron todos presentes. –Se acerca la segunda mitad del campeonato y tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos para poder tener el titulo. No les voy a mentir, será difícil. Las Arpías se levantaron de su derrota y están arañando la punta. Los Monstrose Magpies, como siempre están bastante bien y son los favoritos para ganar el campeonato.- el entrenador Wood hizo un gesto de desprecio. –Yo digo que son patrañas... Y finalmente nuestro próximo partido es con los Falmouth Falcons.-

Lily sabía lo que eso significaba: huesos rotos. Los Falcons eran el equipo más sucio de toda la liga, siempre algún jugador terminaba herido. Su madre había terminado con un brazo rota en su primer partido contra ellos.

-Pero nosotros ganaremos.- dijo el entrenador Wood. –Y quieren saber por qué. Porque son los mejores jugadores de la liga. Puede ser que las Arpías tengan buenas jugadoras, los Magpies tienen las mejores estadísticas y los Falcons tienen la mayor cantidad de costillas rotas en toda la temporada. Pero nada de eso les servirá contra ustedes.-

Lily sabía que era verdad. Tenían un golpeador veterano que estaba a un paso de ser una leyenda, uno apenas unos mayor que ella que tenía un prometedor futuro, cazadores hábiles y un guardián que tenía un sexto sentido.

En ese momento vieron que llegaba un hombre levitando una pesada caja.

-Bien.- dijo Wood. –Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. Permítanme presentarles a Hugh Faulkner.-

Lily y el resto del equipo observaron intrigados al hombre. Era un hombre mayor, más grande que sus padres, el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte. Tenía cabello entrecano y sus manos parecían encallecidas

-Encantado de conocerlos.- dijo el hombre.

Henry Washburn el golpeador más veterano del equipo se inclino sobre el oído Lily.

-Ese sujeto estuvo metido en la fabricación de la Saeta de Fuego.- le informó en un susurró. –Una escoba que salió antes de que nacieras era una maravilla. Tuve la oportunidad de volar una, hace mucho tiempo. Ya estaban algo viejas pero se notaba que era una maravilla.-

Lily no había visto jamás al hombre pero conocía su trabajo de primera mano. Su padre todavía tenía esa escoba y sabía exactamente de lo que Henry hablaba.

-El Puddlemere ha atraído la atención de mi compañía, Dorset Brooms Limited.- dijo el hombre. –Hemos trabajado en una nueva línea de escobas y estamos interesados en que el Puddlemere demuestre en el campo de juego lo que puede hacer.-

Lily sabía que los ofrecimientos de las empresas eran algo riesgosos, uno podía terminar con una escoba que era un completo desastre.

-Créanme que me han parecido bastante buenas.- dijo Oliver Wood cautelosamente. –Pero la decisión final es de ustedes.-

El equipo se acercó a donde estaba el hombre con la caja. Al abrirla pudieron ver una serie de escobas de líneas bastante convencionales aunque estilizadas. La madera tenía un brillo mate agradable y parecían bastante firmes.

-Muy bien.- dijo el señor Faulkner. –Está es una nueva línea de escobas diseñada específicamente para cada función dentro del campo de juego. Se desempeñan bien de cualquier manera pero tienen ciertos agregados que pueden resultar útiles.-

El hombre sacó un par de escobas y se las entregó a los golpeadores del equipo. Las dos tenían un pequeño dibujo de un garrote medieval con espinas.

-Estás escobas son la Morning Star.- dijo Faulkner. –Pueden maniobrarse con facilidad, lo cual es importante si solo se dispone de una mano. Mayor resistencia y pueden recibir un par de golpes de bludger antes de comenzar a desarmarse.-

A continuación sacó otras escobas. Unas fueron a parar a los cazadores del equipo y la última al guardián.

-Aquí tenemos a las Morning Wind, y la Morning Mist.- dijo el hombre.

Lily debí reconocer que las escobas se veían geniales. Sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a observarlas tratando de captar todas las posibles ventajas y desventajas del modelo.

-Y finalmente.- dijo el hombre sacando una escoba y acercándose a Lily el entrenador Wood permaneció junto a ella observando interesado. –Esta escoba es una de las que más orgulloso estoy máxima velocidad de aceleración y frenado, maniobrabilidad y bastante efectiva si uno quiere hacer un amago de Wronsky...-

Lily tomo la escoba. Sobre el mango esta el nombre de la misma "Morning Glory"

-Acaso no es una... ¿flor?- dijo Lily algo sorprendida por el nombre que le habían dado a la escoba.

No podía evitar pensar que le asignaban esa escoba en particular solo porque era una chica y a las chicas debían gustarles las flores. Con algo de pena debía reconocer que, en su caso en particular, no se equivocaban en lo más mínimo. Pero jamás la escucharían decir eso en alto.

-Y también una nube muy extraña.- dijo Faulkner con una leve sonrisa. –Solo aparece en Australia en el Golfo de Carpentaria. Los muggles intentan navegas esas nubes con sus planeadores... solo los mejores lo consiguen. Además... el buscador del equipo es el que tiene toda la Gloria en sus manos.-

Parecía que a este hombre le gustaba elegir nombres que permitían interpretarse de más de una manera.

Lily sostuvo la escoba en sus manos. La madera se veía bien trabajada, pulida y laqueada para mostrar las tonalidades de las vetas, unas más oscuras y otras más claras. Parecía tener el peso apropiado. Lily la colocó su sobre su mano extendida. Parecía tener el balance justo, y las varillas inferiores estaban sujetas con una abrazadera de bronce bastante firme.

Debía reconocer que era una escoba elegante... muy elegante. Y no pudo evitar pensar que tal se vería volando en ella. Pero más importante era saber si servía, no pensaba cambiar su vieja escoba a mitad del campeonato por una que tendría un menor rendimiento.

Lily subió a la escoba y pateó el suelo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que esa escoba era algo especial. Pero decidió tomárselo con calma, el resto de sus compañeros de equipo hacían lo mismo. Dio un par de vueltas al campo de juego, aceleró se lanzó en picada, volvió a subir, hizo giros bruscos y después de media hora de probar a la escoba de cualquier manera que conociera volvió a descender.

El resto de sus compañeros de equipo estaban más que satisfechos.

-Bien.- dijo el entrenador Wood pareciendo satisfecho. –Entonces creo que Dorset Brooms y el Puddlemere tienen un acuerdo.-

-Así parece.- dijo Faulkner pareciendo satisfecho. –Solo esperaremos a que prueben las escobas en un partido de verdad y después vendrán las fotos.-

-¿Cómo te ves en un afiche tamaño natural niña?- dijo Henry riendo mientras despeinaba ligeramente a Lily con su mano.

Lily no pudo evitar recordar los afiches que tenía su madre guardados en casa. Ella también había hecho publicidad para empresas de escobas cuando había jugado para las arpías. Ese había sido uno de sus sueños: vestir los colores de su madre, sin embargo todo había salido diferente y para mejor.

Extrañamente, en los últimos meses parecía estar siguiendo más los pasos de su padre que los de su madre. De una manera que nunca había creído posible...

ooOooOoo

Hola a Todos!

Bueno siete meses sin actualizar. Eso es mucho. No creo que haya disculpas posibles.

Solo espero que lo disfruten.

Saluditos

Salva


End file.
